Chase The Surfing Pup
by ScarletHunter
Summary: Meeting a new pup only got Chase challenged in a surfing contest. Without any experience, he seeks Zuma's help. As the two get closer each day preparing. Zuma starts to feel a little different towards his friend, little does he know Chase has a mate. That doesn't stop the Lab from kissing him on the night before the finals.
1. Chapter 1

Chase The Surfing Pup - Chapter one: Dreams and Secrets

 _Surfing isn't just a sport!_

 _In a way, it's a part of you, whether it's been your passion from a young age, your escape when you just want to be alone or even just because you like the feeling of the water rushing by. Surfing is also seen as an adrenaline rush. Something that would seem complicated at first and gives you a sudden fear, well set your fears aside and take a chance. Surfing shouldn't be pressured. Sure some of your friends do it and when they talk about it, it sounds like a load of fun to you, but if you try it out and it's not for you, don't do something just to fit in. It's like the waves, they won't stop no matter what you do, unless you have the power to control the ocean. They will still flow. The only thing you can control is the way you catch them. No one said you got to be an expert to surf or to know all the skills because sometimes you don't and still you could wind up having the best of time in the water. Surfing can also be a dream, from the first time you start to catch waves. Don't give up! If you believe that one day you can be the best surfer in the world, don't loose your confidence. If you're scared of entering the biggest surf competition with the biggest waves going, then don't be afraid. Surfing isn't about fear, it's to help bring back a sense of bravery._

 _Some surfers may even put you down, don't let them. Prove to them that you are good and hold your head up high. Be strong no matter what. Weaknesses are allowing the waves to scare you away, take charge and dominate! Even for beginners who are only getting the hang of catching waves. They are already starting to control._

 _Ever wondered why surfers get up at the crack of dawn to go and catch waves? Why they even quit working and education to surf all day? Ever heard of. 'Home is where the heart is'?_

 _Well to them, their hearts belong at sea, surfing has become a way of their lives. And they're also following their dreams. It's about having that sense of freedom when you feel like chains are pulling you to the ground. Even if you give up for a while, the waves still continue to call you and sometimes you can't resist grabbing your board and running into the sea. If surfing is your passion keep doing it! If surfing is your escape when times are tough, don't give up. And who knows, your dreams about being one of the best surfers in the world, might one day come true._

 _Surfing isn't just a sport, it's part of who you are, it's almost as if you live in the sea. It's the warm glow of the sun beaming from across the horizon, the soft and wet sensation of the sand at your paws when you stand at the edge of the shoreline, the water washing through your fur around. The slightly cool essence of the wind blowing when you take your first step into the water. It's the way when you're riding the waves, the way it curls making a tunnel-like shape. That indescribable feeling when the sun illuminates, making the water transcend into a glowing turquoise as you ride inside the tunnel, your eyes widen when you see the two colours blended into something so beautiful, then it's the way you catch your breath when you leave the tube, brushing a bead of sweat away from your head from relief. A smile plays on your lips when you look for another wave to catch, then you see a glint of the beaming sun dancing in the water. Surfing isn't just a type of exercise or just some way to get fit. It's something that makes you want to get up in the morning. Not just because you feel you have to. No! It's something that you want. It's something that makes you stay in the cool sea, letting the sweet fragrance of salty water running through your nose, others may not understand why you like it so much, but you do._

 _Happiness is also what comes from surfing, just by taking a step into the water, a warm, glowing smile appears on your muzzle, you may even give out a joyful cheer or two, trying to remember the last time you ever felt so good other than riding over waves. It gives you unfound feelings, one that's like no other. It's almost like taking an adventure, each wave different from the other. Some are small, others are large. Don't be too cautious with surfing, just take the wave as it goes, don't be too slow or that bumpy break wave goes flat._

 _Well to me, surfing is my life! It's been that way ever since I was young, still living with my family in Miami. As soon I would get up by one of my siblings pulling my ear and licking my muzzle, I would quickly run towards my window, opening it to feel the sudden rush of the wind. My emeralds orbs would look all around the city, forward down to the beach where I would see the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen and that would be the sea. It was a breath of fresh air to hear the tides hitting the shoreline. I would close my window, running down the stairs, passing one or two or my siblings along the way before running down to the basement, where I would see a quiver of surfboards, some long, some short. I wasn't much of a fussy pup, but I had my type of board I liked. That's when I slowly walked over to a few long ones, most were plain and then the others which were decorated with exquisite patterns and designs. I ran my paw softly down one of my many favorites. This one was orange with a green streak going through. It was the main one I would take to go surfing with. One of my sisters would soon run into the basement, her hyperactive energy would be like an earthquake just hit the house. She would run over to her own surfboard which was light blue, sprinkled all over with pastel pink, going all the way down to the bottom where it separated going into spirals and small flowers. It also had a small 's' carved at the top. It was always me and her who surfed together and sometimes even my older brother, who teases me. Always wanting to be the best, but continuously failed when I would be better. We were not like our others siblings, who saw surfing as just a hobby, a sport. To us it was life!_

 _Running to the beach only took us a second before we jumped into the water, letting it envelop us in a cool embrace. I would dip my paws into the sea, waving it around until a small circle started to form. I still remember the way my sister would drown me when she jumped into the water as well, lying her board down before jumping on top, paddling away from the shoreline. She would smile, directing her eyes towards the breaking waves. A signal she gives when she wanted me to start surfing. Even if I wanted to just coax myself in the sea, I couldn't. The waves were calling me, wanting me to catch them. Just like a butterfly catcher with a net, I was on a hunt._

 _The feeling I got when I placed my two front paws at the head of the board, lightly moving it out to the sea, while the wind blew over my fur was indescribable. It just felt amazing. It's the only thing that gives me a sense of worth, of belonging. The only thing helps me get through the hard times, the water washing away the tears that roll down my muzzle. The sweet song of the sea singing to me and making my heart beat again when it's breaking. And the memorable feeling when my paws touch the board, directing it through the breaking waves. The sweet sensation when I feel splash after splash of water coming towards me._

 _And then there's that remarkable part when I ride my first wave, watching it curl into a long tunnel, gorgeous shades of blended blue and green surrounding me each bit, sparkling as if glitter had fallen all over the wave. That feeling when I'm inside, directing my board forward while keeping in synchronized balance. To this day, I still remember my first feeling of being in the 'tunnel'. The way my heart was rapidly pounding against my chest, the way my breath grew heavy as I thought back all the fears that tried to invade my head._

 _You may call me fearless because it seems like I'm not scared of anything...but it's not true. Every pup has a fear even if it's small, it still fights its way to stop you. Well, my fear is being a failure. I hate feeling like I'm useless and no good at anything. You may think that I'm confindent...sometimes I rather just hide away from the world. It was like that ever since I was young. From the first time I spoke, every member of my family laughed. So I didn't talk much. I was so shy when I was young._

 _When I found out about surfing for the first time was when I was walking along the beach, my ears faltered down while my eyes were glued to the sand. However, I felt the immense heat from the sun rays, telling me to look up. When I did, my eyes went wide, out in the sea were many people and pups. But they weren't just swimming, the were all on surfboards. I knew about the name, from my parents. You may hear that only Labs are surfing pups. Well call me stereotypical not to mention ironic as I'm a Labrador myself, but it's true. When I looked in the sea I couldn't see any other breed. A small smile crept itself on my muzzle as I saw the way they would move their boards around, paddling further out to sea, eyes directing at the upcoming waves. I could see a sudden bump forming in the water, lifting up - more like curling down forming a breaking wave. I could see the surfers disappear when they somehow rode inside the tunnel, coming out on the other end. They'll cheer in victory, putting their paw high up in the air, before going over to the rip current again. From that day I wanted to know more about it. I knew my mother and father surfed, so they were the first I talked to. I learned so much from them. I remember the smiles when they wanted to buy me a surfboard. I could still imagine barking happily when we went down to the beach with our owner. When I walked into the shop, my eyes went wide. There were so many surfboards I didn't know which one to choose. My siblings decided to come with me that day. My other brother already surfed, but he wanted a new board as his old one broke in two. I had never heard my parents voice so loud before when they scolded him for it. He was more daring them me, especially with surfing he would go over any wave without thinking twice, one day he went around the other side of the beach, one part of Miami no pup is meant to go, a place that has the strongest waves and currents with fatal cliffs and rocks. After getting dared into it by his friends, my older brother went to the forbidden place, not knowing what could happen. When I found out I more worried about him than the fact that he lost his first surfboard which was a family heirloom. So that day he got a new one, black with a deep, crimson, red tribal design. My sister brought one as well, she easily chose her favorite. As for me, I didn't have a clue. I saw many with my favorite color on, but then I saw others which had totally cool patterns on them._

 _That's when I saw it. As if a spotlight was dawning on the board, all the way down to the tail. It was like I was hypnotized as I stepped closer, placing my paw on one of the long bright green streaks gently piercing the bright orange as it spiked up from the bottom before curling into many fiery swirls that stopped in the middle. I don't know what it was about this one, maybe it was because of the delicate orange which was my favorite color or the streaks of dazzling green which was another I always loved. Or maybe it was the way the two colors matched so well almost as if they were destined to be on that board. From that first glance, that one surfboard became my precious treasure. I took it everywhere I go and always took extreme caution when I caught waves with it. It soon became my whole world also my first fear, losing it._

 _That's why whenever I went surfing I wanted to always make sure my board doesn't end up breaking in two. However I couldn't help take risks, through every crashing wave, my heart races more and more both from relief, slight intimidation and most of all happiness. Through every lost chance, I carry on. I may be afraid of failing, so I fight it back by not giving up. The last thing I want to do is disappoint. Each time I went surfing, the stronger and braver I got. Soon I didn't care about losing the wave or not making it out the tunnel, instead of falling into the water. It didn't bother me because I still continued to surf not stopping for anything. After all, it was my passion, my life. Even if sometimes I had responsibilities I still make time to do my favorite thing. Surfing just takes all my doubts, fears and worries away. It just gives me a feeling of being in the perfect world, where nothing can bring me down. Whenever a fear comes back, I brush it away by riding inside the tunnel, wiping a bead of sweat away before coming out on the other end. It's almost like being lost, somewhere which I only know about, a feeling of freedom of being...'alive'._

 _I've only been in two surfing competitions, both when I was still in Miami. After saving my brother's fur from getting his head chewed off, I got challenged to face one of his friends. I easily accepted without thinking twice. I grabbed my board running over to the sea, I could feel my pulse rising as I paddled over the water, keeping my cool when I felt a bumpy break. At that point, I placed both of my front paws at the head of the board dunking it into the water for a split second, before catching my breath once again. I had never surfed without any caution before, it wasn't all about having fun anymore. It was about beating this pup who was messing around with brother. I found a feeling I never felt before when I went over my first wave, moving my board to the left so I could block the other pup from overtaking me. It only made him lose balance, falling completely off his board. I smiled, surfing out of the turquoise tunnel, howling in victory. That day I became a winner. Soon after, I loved the sense of competition, and coming out on top was my favorite thing. That day was also when my brother started to appreciate me more. Even if I was younger than him, I would be his get out of jail free card. He left his group and stopped trying to fit in. Since then he just stayed with me._

 _That's until I left Miami. Even now where I live, I still surf. I did stop for a bit, getting used to my new home and meeting new pups...but every day I could hear waves of the ocean calling me. I followed my instinct and ran out to sea, my board resting on my back. I took a deep breath before walking forward, feeling a wet sensation running through my paws. A smile twisted onto my lips as I laid my board down, it floated gently above the water. I swam a little bit until I jumped on top, I placed my paws into the water, paddling away from the sandy shore. All the way up to the breaking waves. I gave myself a mental slap for wanting to give up on surfing. I loved it too much to ever let go or in other words, it was like my addiction, my guilty pleasure, my drug. I can't get enough of it. To me surfing isn't just a sport...it's my one true love. The only thing that doesn't reject me, instead it calls me back. If only the ocean was a pup, I would marry it straight away. Any pup would think I'm already married to the ocean, at least it doesn't let me down, run away or ignore me. It forgives my mistakes, it helps me learn from them. It makes me smile again. It's that light that guides me back. It finds me when I'm lost. It takes me to my happy place. Ever since I started surfing, nothing stops me from smiling. To me, surfing is my life. Without it, I don't know where I'll be. It's the only thing that helps me carry on...or at least it used to be the only thing...maybe something gives me a much greater feeling. If only I could find the words to explain what that is._

At least that's what Zuma thought.

A small yawn escaped the Chocolate Lab's lips when his emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, waking him from his sleep. The pup pushed his two front paws forward as he stretched his body before letting out another yawn.

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Oh no, I'm going to miss it!" The Lab reached over to the small grey remote by a very large screen. He quickly pressed a button. A light soon began to shine as it showed a picture, a beach with the bright blue sea behind, in front, standing on the shoreline was a young girl holding a black microphone. a smile was on her face which made her look like she was glowing, not to mention the tight body suit that fitted around her body perfectly. A pair of black shades upon her head keeping her long, golden hair in place. The girl's smile grew as she began to speak.

 _"So how you feeling about your next competition?"_

 _"Like riding a big wave. I'm feeling good, I mean I'm confident I'm going to win again just a couple places, few pups I got to take out then I get to have my beautiful baby again."_

 _"You're talking about the trophy right?"_

 _"Hell yeah!"_

"Of couwse Shadow will win, he's the best suwfew out thewe!" Zuma cheered as he sat up in front of the large screen, putting his paw up, tail wagging as he watched a Border Collie who was black mostly, with a white undercoat and a splash of white along his muzzle going up to his nose. Also, he had the most dazzling eyes Zuma had ever seen, and that was a tinted shade of purple, but each time Zuma looked at the pup, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter. Especially when he was talking about surfing. Zuma was pretty much obsessed with the Border Collie. Every time when he's free or not picked for a mission, the Lab runs over to the tv room where he switches the screen on. The screen usually showed the young presenter talking with a bunch of pups who each had surfboards with them, the girl mainly talks to the pups about upcoming surfing competitions. Also get to find out how each surfer was feeling. One pup who was confident as can be had no worries, in fact, every time he wins a competition, he gets more confident.

 _"You'll see in a couple of weeks I'll be taking my new bright, shiny trophy home."_ The announcer smiled at the pup, taking a glance at his surfboard.

 _"And you think this is the board to win Shadow?"_

 _"Of course!"_ The screen then zoomed in on the Border Collie's board which was a glistening silver with a large gold skull in the center. Zuma's eyes grew wide as they glued to the silver surfboard. He had always found it so fascinating how in every competition, Shadow has a different one. At one time, his board was black with a lightning bolt of white going through, at another, it was plain green with a huge gold 'S' in the center. Zuma dreamed of owning a board like the Border Collie.

 _"So before we go Shadow, any words to any young surfers out there?"_ The Border Collie twisted his lips into a wide smirk, before turning it into a small smile, one which fans drooled over. The wind blew over the pup, pulling his fur to one side also making his golden chain, with his name in big letters slightly swinging over his neck.

 _"Well being a winner takes practice and hard work and a hell lot of riding waves, making sure you get it just right without any screw ups. If you believe surfing is your dream, then keep on doing it, don't give up no matter how hard it gets, just keep on paddling and before you know you're shredding even the biggest waves. Don't get scared either, if you see a wave, just take a deep breath and paddle out! If you don't you'll be taking a swim with the merpups. So be confident and believe you can achieve your goals and then you might even be a winner like me. Keep riding young pups, free the coolness within."_ Zuma smiled, listening to each of Shadow's words. Wishing one day he could up there with him. The Border Collie had always been Zuma's idol, ultimate role model, some pup who's more than just a pretty face on the big screen. The Border Collie put his paw up, saying 'let's ride' before he got back on his board, jumping into the cold sea. He blew a kiss to the screen, riding away from the shoreline.

A tinted shade of red dusted over the Lab's muzzle as he watched the Border Collie, keeping his cool along the way, emerald eyes locked on the black and white fur blowing in the wind, looking like it was dancing. The Lab was suddenly hypnotized, imagining himself in the sea along with Shadow on his own surfboard, riding the waves as well. Both pups will be smiling as they saw the currents washing by, growing speed from the wind, then they'll start to slowly paddle to get to the rip current, the part of the sea where the waves start flowing in. Zuma imagined his heart pounding loudly as he watched the waves washing by, waiting for the right one. Nothing would matter to the Lab except for crossing that first wave. For a second he stayed on his board until he saw a big wave coming through. Once seen, the Lab would paddle at a fast pace, hoping to keep up enough speed. He would place his paws under the water, creating small strokes as he starts to ride the wave, then at just the right moment, he would jump up onto all fours, placing his two front paws at the edge of his board to direct where he was going. Just as the wave started to create a small tunnel, Zuma would feel his mind go blank, just hearing the sounds of the sea.

'What would it feel like to suwf with Shadow?' The Lab thought to himself as the presenter started talking once again, this time to another pup. Zuma looked up before pressing the remote which shut the screen off. Once pitch black, Zuma's eyes darted towards a small magazine laying by his front paws, it was like his bedtime story. The Lab softly ran his paws on the front cover where a picture of the Border Collie was printed on, a huge wave behind already curled into the tunnel, Shadow was by the end, putting his paw up in the air. Atop the page read 'Surfin PAWS'. Every week Zuma would get this magazine and every time the cover picture would have the newest surfing champion on it. The Lab dreamed of being on the front cover as well. His paw delicately flipped the page, seeing more surfing pups, pictures of surfboards and inspirational quotes. Ones which made the pup want to go back into the sea and surf all day until the sun sets even longer than that - if one of his teammates don't drag him back home. The pup would live in the ocean if he could. He was happy to be in the PAW Patrol, whenever he goes on a mission, the Lab would be surrounded in deep blue, he always loved the many beauties that the ocean had to offer.

The next page the Lab flipped was one that only had surfboards on it. It made Zuma think back to his one, the bright green and orange one that was safely kept in his pup house. The one that he feared of ever getting broken, as time went by he got many others but none like his first. He never really showed it to the other pups, maybe he was too overprotective of the board. Since he lived in the lookout, Zuma never really took his treasured surfboard out of his pup house, now it's just a relic in a shrine. Maybe he just didn't want to risk it since when his other one broke in two.

He didn't even know how it broke in the first place as the pup was just surfing like normal, not far from the bay. The other pups were playing a game of volleyball minus one who stayed at the Lookout on the case of his aquaphobia. Zuma felt lonely without one of his best friends, one which he grew such a strong connection with. At first, the Lab didn't even want to go to the beach, he wanted to stay with his friend, but the other pups had other ideas who dragged the Lab down to the bay. Disappointed, Zuma left the others, running to the sea which he started surfing. Riding over every wave with easy speed and quick balance that stopped him from toppling off the board. He could feel an exquisite rush every time he went through a breaking wave. But yet he couldn't focus, his mind was elsewhere and that was only distracting him, even more, when he found his paws lose their grip, sending the Lab straight into the water.

Once his oxygen returned, Zuma swam all around looking for his surfboard, luckily it was laying above flat water. Zuma shook the water from his chocolate fur, climbing back on the board and dusting his thoughts away, the Lab started paddling once again, this time, keeping his eyes glued to the water and the bumps forming. He placed two paws at the head of the board, pushing himself underwater for a second before paddling back out, soft strokes soon went too fast as the Lab saw another wave one that he was going to catch. The next thing he could feel was the wave lifting him as it began to curl into a tunnel-like shape, coaxing Zuma inside. He didn't have time to watch the pretty shades of blue and green transcended from the sun rays. Instead, he quickly jumped up onto all four paws, directing the board with his two front ones. Almost at the end, Zuma created a small s swirl as he felt the water move him. Eyes still directed at the wave. Then suddenly he heard a name being called out.

 _'Rocky, you came.'_

At that point, emeralds eyes tore away from the wave, instead, looking towards the sandy beach where he gazed deeply at a small pup with glowing grey fur that looked silver in the sunlight and golden eyes that transcended into a light orange similar to the radiant sunset across the horizon. Zuma was captivated by the Mixed breed that he completely forgot he was surfing. A small smile played on his lips also a small blush started forming. Zuma put his paw up about to call out the grey pup's name until an unexpected flood of water surrounded him, he felt his only source of balance give away as the Lab was wiped out, falling straight into ocean blue. As he struggled to breathe, the waves overcame and took his board for the ride. The impact of the colossal whitewater was enough to snap the perfectly decorated auburn pastel surfboard and somehow undoing the black strap from Zuma's back paw. Making the Lab dive deeper into the sea, until instinct kicked in as he desperately pushed his paws forward, once again swimming up for air, when his eyes scowled for the board, he suddenly saw two pieces coming towards him. Zuma allowed a small whine escape enough for the other pups to hear. They immediately stopped playing and ran over to the sea.

Zuma growled when he reached the shore, angry up to the point where he was seeing red, the Lab forcefully threw the broken surfboard to the other side of the sand. All the pups looked confused as they looked at Zuma's expression which was a mix of disappointment, anger and flustered when a darker blush appeared across his muzzle, even more, when Chase ran over to him, asking Zuma what happened. The Lab lowered his head in embarrassment before gazing once again at the light grey pup who soon approached him, placing a paw on his muzzle.

Zuma tore his eyes from the magazine when his paw gently touched the side of his muzzle, he closed his eyes, emerald greens disappearing. Zuma could still imagine the feeling of Rocky's paw as he ran down the side, cupping it with his soft pads, making sure to keep his claws away. Zuma could never forget the everlasting softness placed against his fur. The Mixed breed had the softest paws going with extra fur, it was like being on a fluffy cloud. A small smile played on the Lab's lips when he remembered the smile that Rocky wore, a mix between happiness and concern. At that point, the Mixed breed didn't even care about the wet chocolate fur which he was touching. All he wanted was to know his friend was fine. Zuma would've thought that Rocky's muzzle copied his as it too dusted with a light shade of red.

"Oh Wocky, I wished it was just you and me at the bay that day." The Lab got so lost in his fantasy that he didn't even see two pups walk towards him, a pair of tan paws unexpectedly covering his eyes, snapping him out of his daydream of the gorgeous Mixed breed.

"Hey Zuma, guess who?" A lovely shade of red dusted his muzzle before his lips parted, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Cut it out Chase, I know it's you, dude." The Shepherd smirked, looking towards the Dally before removing his paws.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." 'Maybe it's the fact that you stopped my pewfect daydweam of Wocky!' The Lab thought, emeralds eyes now looking in amber.

"So what are you doing in here?" Zuma huffed, turning back to the small book underneath his paws. "What's that?" Before the Lab could respond, Chase pulled the mag away, amber eyes now blinking in confusion.

"If you must know, it's a magazine all about suwfing, it's weally cool and I get it evewy week." The Shepherd smirked once again, passing the mag over to the Dally.

"I never noticed this before?" Zuma blinked, before snatching the magazine away from Marshall.

"I stawted getting it ages ago-"

"Surfing sounds so cool." Both the Lab and the Dally turned to face the Shepherd who cheered, putting his paw up.

"What is with you and surfing?" Marshall said, placing a paw on the side of the Shepherd's muzzle.

"Don't know, guess I really like it." At this point, the Lab showed a small grin.

"Oh weally, dude have you evew suwfed?" Chase shook his head.

"No, but when I see you do it, it looks so fun!" Zuma nodded in response. "Although you haven't done it in long, though?"

"Just haven't been bothewed."

"Last time I recall, it was when your board snapped in two and that was like-"

"Chase, Zuma surfs nearly every day," Marshall whispered, blushing a little when he realized his paw was still on the side of the Shepherd's muzzle.

"So how come I've never noticed?" Both Marshall and Zuma deadpanned.

"Dude, you'we always too busy with wescues. Besides not being needed all the time has its pewks as I can just suwf all day and night." Marshall let out a little giggle when Chase showed a little pout.

"That's not fair," Chase stopped pouting when he felt another soft sensation on his muzzle. "What is with pups and touching me today?" Zuma just shrugged his shoulders while Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"Life weally sucks fow you Chase." The Shepherd growled, placing a paw on the top of Zuma's head to mess up his fur. "Hey!"

"You ever going to do something other than stay in the Lookout and watch tv all day?" Zuma lowered his head, before picking up his magazine, purposely slapping Chase across the muzzle. "Ouch!"

"Sowwy dude," Chase growled, meeting eyes with his rival. Marshall watched as the two stared daggers at each other as if they were trying to break the shine, both in amber and emerald. Before the two can start fighting for dominance, the Dally jumped in front of the Shepherd, pulling the pup away. "Does Mawshall always fight youw battles, Chase?" Zuma teased, saying the Shepherd's name with a sort of taunting flair.

"No, he just made me realize that arguing with you is pointless." Marshall looked surprised, he didn't think that at all. Zuma huffed, lying down once again. "Anyway, I'm going outside because unlike you vampires, I like the sunlight." The next thing you could hear was a growl before Chase left the Chocolate Lab, walking away with Marshall following behind, although halfway Chase stopped walking, facing the Lab once more. "Hey Zuma, how about we have a race, later on, a little payback?" The Lab smirked, shiny white canines coming out a hiding as the sun gleamed down on them.

"You'we so on Chase, but I don't get how it'll be payback as I'll be beating you twice?" Chase rolled his eyes, ambers that spoke 'we'll see' before walking once again.

"Why do you tease him like that?" Marshall questioned, approaching the exit.

"Don't know, kind of a habit. After all, I love seeing the reaction on Zuma's muzzle. It's priceless and he didn't even thank me." Marshall raised an eyebrow, now walking in front of the Shepherd.

"Thank you for what?"

"The surfing compliment." The Dally rolled his eyes. "I don't mean it, it's just so funny!" Marshall nodded, taking a step closer until he could feel soft tan fur against his muzzle as he nuzzled Chase.

"I remember when you used to tease me like that..." Marshall felt his muzzle heat up when Chase softly placed his paw against the side, gently cupping it.

"I still do. But we were never rivals, it was more...friendly. Even if it made you so red like your fire truck." All the blood rushed to the Dally's muzzle at that point. "I always found it cute when you blush." Marshall's dazzling blue eyes instantly looked up, getting lost in shimmering amber. The two pups inched closer as their muzzles touched.

"It's so rare to hear you say things like this?" Chase started caressing small circles along the Dally's muzzle to which he leaned into, nuzzling the soft pads.

"I guess since we became mates. It doesn't really matter anymore." A light strip stained Chase's muzzle when he felt a pair of spotted paws wrap around his neck.

"But yet you still want to keep _us_ a secret?" Instead of speaking the Shepherd leaned closer again, gently licking across Marshall's lips.

"It's not like I'm afraid, it's just...I can't find the words." Marshall raised another eyebrow, laying a slow lick down the side of Chase's muzzle, using his tongue to travel until he reached the soft fur along the Shepherd's neck.

"Chase, we've been together for nearly a month. Don't you think we should tell the others?" No words came out of the Shepherd's mouth only a sharp gasp when slight sharp canines bit gently at the crook of his neck, just above his leather black collar. "Chase?" No response instead another sharp gasp. Marshall planted a small kiss before lifting up his muzzle.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Because you're not listening to me." Marshall's ears fell slightly back as he let out a sudden sigh. Chase wrapped his paws around the Dally, pulling him in close to his chest, warm soft tan fur surrounding the Dally's muzzle.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not ready yet." Marshall's annoyance softened a bit as he heard the slight bashfulness in Chase's voice. The Dally pulled away a little from the embrace.

"Are you scared they won't accept us?" Chase blinked, eye directing back at the Lookout.

"That doesn't scare me. I haven't a doubt they won't. Besides, all the pups support us all the time, this wouldn't change a thing." A moment of silence went by as the two pups embraced once more. Until Marshall pulled away, cupping the side of Chase's muzzle again.

"Do I have to look behind my back before I kiss you?" Chase blushed, never taking his eyes away from the Dally's.

"Not this time." Marshall smiled, bringing Chase's muzzle down as he planted a light kiss on his lips. Chase instantly accepted wrapping his lips around the Dally, making their kiss more passionate. Chase took the lead, moving his tongue gently to the center of Marshall's mouth, licking along his canines. Marshall's lips twisted into a more loving smile when he finally let Chase have access. The Shepherd started exploring every outer reach of the Dally's mouth, while both pairs of lips moved in synchronization.

When Chase stopped teasing his mate and connected his tongue with Marshall, letting them go into a dance of passion. The Dally let out a small moan, hooking his paws around the Shepherd's neck, while one started running up and down Chase's back. This only made the Shepherd allow a small aroused growl to escape before pushing his paws to Marshall's chest suddenly interrupting their intimate moment.

"Chase..."

"I'm sorry...we just can't - not here."

 _"Oh yeah, don't want to risk any pup finding out."_

The two pups suddenly spun around, both with flushed muzzles looking down at a light grey pup with an orange collar.

"Oh my tail, Rocky you scared the hell out of us!" The Mixed breed giggled, walking towards his two friends.

"You still keeping it a secret then?"

"Yep," Chase said while Marshall lowered his head.

"Surprised none of the others figured it out yet?" The Dally and the Shepherd's eyes met again as they cocked their heads to the side.

"Maybe because we're so good at keeping secrets." Chase wrapped a paw around Marshall who just had his across his muzzle.

"Might want to watch where you show your love?" Chase nodded, raising an eyebrow at the Mixed breed.

"Hey, Rocky, weird I haven't seen you with Zuma lately? You two okay?" At the mention of the Lab, the Mixed breed blushed, lowering his head down, eyes directing away from the other two.

"W-we just...haven't been talking much lately." Rocky felt his muzzle growing hotter when flashbacks ran through his mind.

"Why's that?" Even if Rocky had the words to explain, he couldn't. No matter what, the Mixed breed refused to tell any pup what happened between him and Lab to stop them from both communicating to each other.

"N-no r-reason." Chase didn't look convinced, he thought about mentioning that the Lab's in the Lookout so he could get rid of the Mixed breed, but Rocky was already walking to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Marshall asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Been a bit bored today with no rescues, so I've decided to invent something but I need more tools from my pup pack."

"Isn't anything for Zuma is it?" Rocky's muzzle turned fire hydrant red. From just hearing the Chocolate Lab's name, the Mixed breed is flustered and lost for words.

"N-no." Rocky whispered, before disappearing into the Lookout."

"Shouldn't we tell him that Zuma's in there?" Chase turned to his mate, showing a wide smirk.

"Might as well let them have eye contact as least so they can realize how much they miss each other."

"Why don't you ask Zuma what happened?" Chase shrugged his shoulders, walking towards his pup house.

"The pup won't tell me, even if I pin him down, he keeps his muzzle shut. Whatever happened must have been deep for those two to be like that. After all Zuma and Rocky are best friends if you don't count Skye, Rocky's always with Zuma." Marshall nodded in response, sitting up when the pup reached the blue pup house.

"Do you think that Rocky likes him? I mean every time we mention Zuma, Rocky looks like he has a fever with how red his muzzle is?" Chase reached a paw to his muzzle.

"Probably...for all we know. Zuma likes him too?" Marshall smiled at the thought.

"Those two would look cute together." Chase smiled back, closing the gap between him and his mate as he planted a passionate kiss on Marshall's lips.

"Just like me and you." Marshall pressed his lips to Chase's again, reaching his paw to the button by the door which the Dally didn't realize he was standing right in front of. He soon found himself falling to his back with Chase lying on top, the two broke the kiss, catching their breath. Chase leaned down once again, trailing a sensual lick across Marshall's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." The next thing heard was a click from both their collars as they left their necks and then a noise coming from the pup house as Chase pressed a button down, closing the door.

When Rocky walked into the Lookout, his eyes met with a familiar set of emerald when he walked towards the elevator, taking a glance at the Chocolate Lab sitting up. Zuma's ears perked up, hoping that he could hear the sweet voice of the Mixed breed. The two got lost for a moment, eyes locked in a deep gaze, paws fighting to move closer. Just as Zuma decided to call Rocky, the Mixed breed broke the trance, walking into the elevator where he disappeared from the Lab's view.

Zuma sighed, falling onto his back before looking up at the ceiling, his paw placed against his heart as he felt a slight break. His paw soon ran up until it reached his lips, softly running across them.

'Why won't you talk to me Wocky?' That was Zuma's last thought before his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

 _Both pups stepped into the elevator. No words were spoken only two pairs of eyes that gazed deeply into each other. Both Zuma and Rocky could feel their muzzles heat up as words flooded their minds, but refused to come out. Zuma could feel the wanting movement of his paws wanting to get closer to the Mixed breed, to feel the softness of his fur or to hear his voice once more. Rocky too was starting to miss the sweet sounds of the Lab speaking. Still, the two didn't talk but just stare at each other. It only became awkward when they realized the lift wasn't going anywhere._

 _Zuma and Rocky both snapped out of their daze as they ran over to the button, their blushes heating up more when their paws lightly brushed against one another. The Lab and the Mixed breed both stole a glance before looking at the glass walls instead. Zuma smiled when he felt the sudden softness and warm fur brushing against his own. Rocky could only look down when he stepped closer to the Lab._

 _'Oh, how I've missed this feeling.' Zuma closed his eyes, reaching his paw forward until it brushed along one of Rocky's. Expecting the Mixed breed to move away, Zuma was about to move his paw back when he suddenly felt another grab it. 'What is it about us, that makes it so easy fow me and Wocky to communicate by not using wowds...yet when we'we talking...it's so complicated?' Zuma had yet to find that answer._

 _For a second the two gazed, gold met emerald. This time both pups turned around, facing each other._

 _'Before it was easy, but now I can't even look at Zuma anymore.' Rocky thought, lowering his head down, still holding the Lab's paw, almost as if he never wanted to let go._

 _Zuma took the risk, moving an inch closer to Rocky. Their muzzles_ _inches apart. Zuma reached a paw underneath the Mixed breed's muzzle lifting it up so their eyes can meet again._

 _'So beautiful...I wish...I could just twy this again?' Zuma's paw ran up to the side of Rocky's muzzle which he started softly caressing. The Mixed breed leaned into the touch, letting out a small moan of delight. Zuma smiled, moving another inch._

 _The two didn't even realize how close they suddenly were. Zuma and Rocky's muzzles were now in contact with each other, emerald and gold suddenly disappearing as the Lab and Mixed breed closed their eyes. Zuma gasped when he felt a pair of paws hook around his neck. Rocky gulped, before rubbing his nose affectionately over Zuma's. The Lab responded with a slow lick down the side of the Mixed breed's muzzle. The two opened their eyes again, a look of 'want' running through their minds. Zuma's lips were a second away from touching Rocky's. The Lab bit his bottom lip when he felt the Mixed breed's hot breath hovering against his own. The feeling of it was intoxicating to the Lab, like his addition. He wanted to taste it._

 _'What would he do...if I...was to-' Zuma's thoughts were stopped by a sudden sound coming from above. The sudden music snapped the both pups away from their trance as they pulled away, instantly missing the other's embrace. Zuma immediately got lost again, when he saw Rocky biting his lip with his muzzle flushed scarlet._

 _The Lab suddenly lost his patience as he ran over to the Mixed breed tackling him down. Rocky could only blush more when he felt Zuma's fur come in close contact with his as the Lab laid on top of him. Zuma's could feel the rapid speed of his heart when it started racing. Seeing the look of shock and slight fear on Rocky's muzzle he pulled away. Until a paw pulled on his navy blue collar pulling him down. Zuma was already a mix of emotions and confusion, he didn't have a clue what was happening although all he could do was melt when he felt a pair of lips press gently against his. Zuma responded quickly, immediately kissing back almost as if this was his missing sensation. The Lab grabbed hold of Rocky's collar, undoing it in seconds before running his paws down the Mixed breed's fur, making a small moan escape Rocky's muffled lips. Their kiss soon went deeper as tongues came out to play, softly caressing the other and coaxing them both in warm, wet saliva. The Lab let out his own moan when he felt the Mixed breed's paw travel down his back, running along his tail before lightly pinching it. Almost immediately Zuma pulled away from the kiss, moaning in pleasure. He didn't care anymore if he and the Mixed breed wasn't talking, he just needed this moment and wished it'll never end. Zuma was so lost that he forgot he was still in the elevator, still on the ground floor. The two were so distracted that they never pressed the button. Zuma could only moan even more, slightly louder when he felt a pair of lips softly start to kiss along his neck, lifting his blue collar over his head, throwing it towards the corner of the elevator. The sudden movement made the Lab straddle him. Zuma couldn't take any more as he closed his eyes in pleasure, letting the Mixed breed's name slip from his lips._

 _"Wocky..." The Mixed breed smirked, now nibbling and licking against the chocolate colored fur._

 _"Zuma...I love you." The Lab continued moaning, unable to speak as he threw his head back in pleasure, chocolate ears falling behind him while Rocky laid slow, sensual licks along his neck, nibbling a bit when he reached Zuma's collarbone. The Lab could feel his shaft slip from his cover up when his felt the Mixed breed's own one touch his. Zuma felt himself instantly thrust against the Mixed breed, making Rocky's canines pierce sharply into the Chocolate Lab's neck. The Mixed breed was just about to pull away when Zuma brought him back._

 _"Wocky...please...mawk me? You don't know how much I want to be youws." Rocky had never blushed so much in his life. He could tell from the moans and Zuma's slightly erotic voice, he was aroused. Without realizing it, Rocky's canines made contact with Zuma's neck again, piercing deep into his fur, digging into the skin underneath. Zuma's own canines made contact with Rocky's floppy ear as he started playing around with it to stop him from screaming the Mixed breed's name right now. Rocky soon noticed, pulling away leaving a faint mark to look up at the Lab._

 _"Why...why did you, s-stop?"_

 _"Because I need to know how much you're enjoying it." Zuma pulled away from the grey ear, giving Rocky an even more flushed expression._

 _"Wocky, I can't...the othews will heaw me." The Lab threw his head back in pleasure again when he felt soft lips gently attack his neck._

 _"You're so pretty, Zuma." The Lab smiled, he only ever heard Rocky speak in a shy voice, but for once he heard the Mixed breed speak with confidence. "You're so cute too...the cutest thing about you is your voice and it would be music to my ears if I could hear it while I mark you. No words required, just sounds?" Before Zuma could respond, a pair of lips captured his words, stopping them from escaping. Zuma kissed back with as much passion as he could give, wondering why the Mixed breed was acting like such a dominant right now. If Zuma was ever to be Rocky's mate. The Lab would submit to the Mixed breed straight away._

 _Zuma suddenly pulled away, looking deep into gold hues._

 _"Wocky...I think I...love you." The Mixed breed smiled, cupping the side of Zuma's muzzle._

 _"I've always loved you too, Zuma. Ever since our eyes first made contact. How could I not fall in love with you...Zuma everything about you is just wow. Your fur, your voice, your eyes, your sweet personality and oh your smile which lights up my whole world. Zuma, you are the perfect pup and I would love it for you to be mine?" The Lab was unable to speak again instead he moaned when he felt Rocky's canines dig into his neck again. This time the Lab didn't hold back as he let out a howl of extasy, pain and pleasure mixed. From the rough yet passionate sensation two parallel marks started to form, turning Zuma's chocolate fur into a dark crimson red. The Mixed breed's lips curled into a smile as he continued biting. He pulled away to say something._

 _"Say you love me again Zuma?" The Lab wasted no time._

 _"I love you."_

 _"Say my name with it." The Lab felt his heart race, his body temperature rising as he thrust against the Mixed breed again, even more, when Rocky ran his paw down Zuma's torso, teasing the Lab into submission before wrapping his paw around his goal. The sudden contact made another howl escape Zuma's lips as he buried his muzzle in the crook of Rocky's neck. "Your scent is so intoxicating." Zuma felt Rocky inhale his scent, licking over his neck again as if to calm the stinging sensation from the mating mark._

 _"W-Wocky..."_

 _"Say it Zuma?" The Lab could feel his voice raspy as arousal took over his body by the simple stroke of a paw against his shaft._

 _"Ah...Wocky I love you...I love you so much!" The Lab was rewarded with a kiss on the lips, he eagerly kissed back, inviting his tongue to the Mixed breed's own._

 _"Zuma..."_

 _"Wocky...I nevew want to stop talking to you again! I'm so sowwy about before-" Rocky shushed Zuma with another kiss, more passionate than the last._

 _"Forget about the past...let's just live in the moment." The Lab couldn't agree more as he kissed the Mixed breed again, pulling the grey pup into another embrace._

 _"Oh,_ _Wocky."_

 _"Zuma."_

 _"Zuma?"_

 _"Wocky, I wish to stay in this moment fowevew."_

* * *

"ZUMA?!"

Emerald eyes suddenly shot open when Zuma felt something heavy hit across his nose.

"Huh, what?!" The Lab jumped, vision slowly coming back as he tried to make out the pup screaming his name in frustration.

 _"For paws sake, Zuma wake the bark up?!"_

At that point, the Lab's eyes fully opened as he stared down at the growling light cream and gamboge Cockapoo holding a magazine in her canines before dropping it to the floor.

"Oh good, you're up. So now I don't have to slap you for the second time." The Lab blinked, reaching his paws forward to stretch.

"Dude, what do you want-"

 _"What the bark was you dreaming about?!"_ The Lab threw his paws to his ears.

"Why have you got to be so loud Skye?" The Cockapoo smirked.

"You seemed to be loud in your dream. Especially the pup you're screaming out _I love you too_." All the blood rushed to Zuma's muzzle as images flooded his mind.

'It was all a dweam?' The Lab thought, reaching a paw to his lips. 'So why does it feel so weal? Maybe because I want Wocky to talk to me so bad, I can help but fantasize about him...even in my dweams...still, I wish it could be weal.'

"Hello, earth to Zuma. You still sleeping over there?!" The Cockapoo could only tilt her head in confusion as she looked at her dazed best friend who was drooling. "What the bark is wrong with you today?" No response. Skye growled, picking up the magazine before slapping it. Hard. Against Zuma's muzzle, knocking the pup unconscious for a few seconds. "Oh no, are you okay Zuma?" Skye ran over to the Lab, about to perform CPR until a set of emerald greens shot open.

"Oh, fow paws sake, it was a dweam?!" Skye slapped a paw to her muzzle, completely confused by now.

"Yeah and I can guess who you were dreaming about?" Zuma felt his muzzle grow hot. He wished he was sleeping in his pup house instead so he wouldn't be disturbed, but then why did Skye call him?"

"Skye, why awe you hewe?" The Cockapoo placed a paw to her head.

"Hmm...well I was playing pup, pup boogie with Rubble for a bit until he got hungry and went to raid the treats cabinets, so I went to find the others but for some reason Chase and Marshall are nowhere to be seen and then I saw Rocky walking out of the lookout carrying a box of tools, not even bothering to question it, I went to find you. But you were asleep, moaning some pup's name and drooling. I didn't know what the bark was going on and I was getting bored so I slapped you. Now you're awake I have to know. What were you dreaming about?! I mean it was about Rocky, but for paw's sake, it didn't sound like any ordinary dream and the way you were saying his name sounding like you were...well I'm not even going to say. You're still crazy about him then?" The Lab didn't know what to say or which question to respond to first before time runs out and Skye hits him again. Zuma risked it anyway.

"Look fiwst thing, Wubble must of been weally bowed with you to get hungwy and then I don't know whewe Chase and Mawshall awe but I was talking to them befowe I fell asleep and as fow Wocky...well you know how it is with me and him...so I guess dweaming's the closest thing to him now." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why you won't tell me why you and Rocky aren't talking and the dream, wow it must have been that good to make you moan his name like that?!" Zuma lowered his head, blushing from embarrassment. "Do you love him?"

"What's with all the questions today?!" Skye put her paw up.

"Just answer them surf boy?" Zuma growled, whenever Skye called him that. Sure he's a male and loves surfing, but the way she says it sounds to flirtatious - even for her.

"Ugh...fine! Fiwst of all no I will not wemind you. Me and Wocky awe just not talking, nothing mowe than that! The dweam was good and it was about to get even bettew until you go slapping me with my magazine which is not a toy and if one page wips I'm going to make you think you'we living in a dweam!" Skye shrugged her shoulders, walking closer to the Lab.

"You forgot one Zuma." The Lab pushed the Cockapoo away when he felt her hot breath hovering against his ear as she whispered lustfully.

"Don't you have othew pups to fliwt with, why always me? And fow youw imfowmation what I feel fow Wocky is only fow me to know." Skye smirked once again, running her paw down the Lab's chest.

"Oh come on Zuma, I'm just playing." The Lab growled once more, removing Skye's paw from his fur.

"Don't cawe Skye, don't touch me."

"Ugh, you are no fun. Anyway, you don't have to tell me how you feel about Rocky I already know. 'Oh I love you Wocky, I love you'- "

"Skye, shut up. I do not."

"Sure you don't Zuma. I know the real reason why your surfboard broke that day because you got distracted when Rocky came to the bay, you were practically eye mating him!" Skye instantly started laughing while Zuma continued growling, a red blush forming across his muzzle. "Aww Zuma, I'm sure Rocky l-loves you back." Any second now and Zuma's going to be kicked out of the PAW Patrol for killing his teammate. "That dream must have been your best one yet, where was this one set?" Zuma huffed in defeat.

"The...elevatow."

"The elevator?!" The once silent room filled with immense giggles and growls.

'This pup's gone bawking mad!'

"Ugh...can we just move on fwom the whole me and Wocky dweam now?!" The Cockapoo wiped a tear away, still letting out little giggles.

"W-want to go to the bay for a bit, I took a look and they're some pretty good swells out today?" Zuma's eyes grew wide. He hadn't heard Skye talk like that in long.

"This time you actually going to suwf with me and ow just sit at the showe and look at my fuw the whole day?" The Cockapoo grinned, with a sway she turned around, cupping Zuma's muzzle with her tail. Before whispering in his ear.

"That depends...if you want me in the water with you that bad, I think it won't be that hard to get me wet." Zuma blushed, his heart raced as he felt Skye's tongue lay a quick strike down the side of his muzzle in a teasing manner. "Mmm, chocolate. My favorite piece of candy..." Skye knew what was coming before Zuma could push her away, she quickly wrapped both her paws around his neck. He looked down.

"You'we weally that bowed awen't you?" Skye's grin turned more into a wicked smile.

"Not really...you always find a way to entertain me, Zuma..." The Lab looked up and wished some pup would take her away from him by now. He gave up, he said not today, but she doesn't quit.

"You want to see me suwf Skye?" The Cockapoo instantly nodded her head in response, tail wagging happily. Zuma rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine we can go to the bay."

"Yay!" Skye bounced happily, giving her best friend a little squeeze.

"Okay dude, you can let me go now so I get my suwfboawd?" Skye's eyes met with Zuma's.

"But you left yours with Rocky because his pup house is so freaking big!"

"Fow paws sake, weally?"

"Yep, only one you have with you is your precious orange and green one which has you and Rocky's colors." Orange and green? How did Zuma not realize that?

"No bawking way! That one stays in my pup house." Skye deadpanned.

"You ever going to ride it?"

"Maybe one day, but fow now it stays in the bag." Skye once again deadpanned.

'If this is what he's like with his surfboard, I really like to see what he's like with a mate? Oh wait he's kind of the same with Rocky so I already got my answer, now to play the waiting game until those two finally decide to talk again...ugh being a best friend is hard work, especially when I'm helping Zuma. That pup is so barking complicated, I can't even catch a break, let alone a wave.'

"Why don't you suwf anymowe Skye ow evew told the pups you did?" The Cockapoo grinned once again.

"Aww, do you want me to surf with you-"

"That's not what I meant!" Skye giggled, her favorite times is when she annoys Zuma.

"Guess I don't know. Maybe when I found out my passion for flying, I didn't really feel the need to surf anymore. I mean I started to find peace and calmness but now I have flying for that...telling the others I kind of feel embarrassed about - well except for you, it's easy to tell you things. As always surfing is your dream Zuma, it's also your future. Even being a member of the PAW Patrol won't stop you! It's like you're married to the barking sea! You and the deep blue all the time. Forget Rocky, the ocean's your mate." Zuma could've sworn he died at that point.

"Dude what can I say, I just love suwfing. It's my life!" Skye knew all about that.

"I guess it's been so long, what about if I'm not even good as I used to be or completely get wiped out! Besides, I don't even know where I put my board. I think I'll sit this one out and just watch you instead, after all, you're the pup who dreams of being the best surfer in the world and being on the cover of Surfin' PAWS." Zuma couldn't agree more. "You know when you think of it, if you and Rocky ever got together it'll be so funny, the surfing champ with the PAW Patrol's recycle pup, has a nice ring don't you think?" If Zuma wasn't so lost thinking about the Mixed breed and the dream he had again, he would've slapped Skye for making a joke like that.

"Cut it out Skye, do you want to go to the bay ow not?" The Cockapoo nodded, wagging her tail again. "So go gwab my boawd off Wocky and we can go?" The Cockapoo raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. Come on Zuma, nearly two months and not a word said between you and Rocky, like just tell him how you feel and it'll be all okay."

"No dude, it won't. Come on just go?" Skye shook her head, long shaggy ears slapping Zuma across the muzzle repeatedly as they flew left and right. "Dude, youw eaws?!"

"What about them? My ears are perfectly fine, now go to that green pup house and grab your barking surfboard because I'm so bored and if I don't get entertained anytime soon, you'll be seeing me the whole day-"

"Oh my tail, I'll leave the team. And I'm not youw clown Skye. Please?" The Cockapoo raised another eyebrow before smirking again.

"Okay, but you have to do something for me?" Zuma nodded in response a little too soon. Skye's smirk grew as she closed the gap between her and Zuma. The Lab blinked, pushing her away until she wrapped her paws around his neck again, this time she moved in closer.

"D-dude, what awe you doing?"

"My favor, if you want me to ask Rocky, I need a favor from you?" Zuma gulped, afraid what it might be as he saw his crazy best friend inch closer. "As I wanted to know what one feels like and you're the closest pup I know, I thought you'll be my first." Zuma felt his muzzle grow hot as Skye's muzzle touched his own.

"S-Skye, w-"

"Don't worry Zuma, this will be quick." The Lab felt himself tense up.

"W-what will be quick? Skye what the bawk, no way awe we doing this!" The Cockapoo hung her head in defeat.

'So close as well.'

"I'm never going to know what a kiss feels like as no pup will do it to me." Zuma deadpanned, looking at the pup crying on the floor.

"Sowwy Skye, but that pup won't be me."

"Well, then no favor, no board," Zuma growled, wondering how his life got to this?

"What about if you just kiss me on my muzzle?" Skye turned her head.

"It won't be the same, I feel like such a kiss virgin." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"You awe a kiss viwgin."

"So are you, so why don't we be each other's first?" The Lab backed away when Skye's muzzle came within inches from his again.

"Dude, I told you...I want only one pup to be my - ewm...fiwst and that pup is-"

"Rocky. If you love him so much, then go ask him. Just knock on his pup house, and ask him or just burst in grab one of your many surfboards and walk out and don't you dare get lost in his oh so enticing eyes again up to the point where you're about to jump on top of him." Zuma blushed as more images of the dream came back.

There was no other way around this and as he's never going to let his best friend kiss him, Zuma was forced to confront the Mixed breed himself. All for a surfboard.

"Again, how did my life get to this?" The Lab asked himself, walking with the bouncing Cockapoo outside the lookout, a scarlet blush across his muzzle and a racing heart beat didn't help either.

"Okay let's just get this othew with." The Lab whispered, paw hovering over the green pup house.

* * *

 **A/n: Originally this was going to be a prelude, but I decided to make it into a chapter instead. For some reason, this one took me a lot of time to write, maybe because I was so busy, wondering how I'm going to write a story all about surfing which I'm sure I already messed up with.**

 **Thought I'd put a few cute scenes before the drama starts.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and if you liked it, I would love to hear what you think because reviews make me so happy.**

 **This week is the end of half term so I go back to college in a two days which means I won't be updating for a bit.**

 **I like to thank my number one reader 2starryeyes for the beautiful cover art she made me for this story. Now back to writing (what has become of my life)**

 **See ya'll later dudes :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase The Surfing Pup - Chapter two: New Arrival

 _"I hate you, Zuma."_ The Cockapoo growled, eyes glaring at the Chocolate Lab running down towards the bay, a light blue surfboard resting on his back. If Skye was bothered to chase the Lab for making her so angry then she would, but Skye wasn't in the mood.

It was what happened moments ago that made her so angry. A smile played on her lips when she saw Zuma at the green pup house, his paw hovering over the door while the Chocolate Lab took deep breaths. Skye was on the side, eyes darting towards the door. Zuma gulped, before light tapping against the silver door. Sounds were suddenly heard inside. Skye giggled when she spotted the tinted blush staining Zuma's muzzle. The Chocolate Lab tried to concentrate on the sounds inside the pup house, but his mind kept on going back to the wet dream he had, one that never ran through his head before.

The Lab felt a warm shudder when he pictured his dream pup in front of him again, light grey fur brushing against his own, soft thin lips pressing against his own pair. Zuma knew it was just a _dream_ and it might not ever happen in reality. Zuma visioned many versions of how his encounter with the Mixed breed could go. Rocky could open the door, seeing, Zuma standing there with a shy expression. Before a single word comes out, the door shuts in his muzzle, leaving the Lab with no surfboard, still no explanation and more confusion. Another way is Rocky could step out and see the pup he had been in eye contact for a second with, emotions could flood his mind telling him to make it up to the Lab and then they could start talking again, while Zuma softly asks for his surfboard. Or another way only made Zuma's blush turn darker. Just like when they were younger, the Lab would always be a little too affectionate towards the Mixed breed, maybe for once Rocky could return the favor.

Zuma could feel his heart racing rapidly as he patiently waited for silver doors to slide open. He could feel beads of sweat roll down his muzzle and before he could wipe them away, the quiet noises came closer as a 'click' could be heard. Zuma slowly panicked as he saw silver doors slowly open. More beads of sweat rolled down while his fur felt like it was on fire, the Lab might as well looked like he was hyperventilating. He looked towards the Cockapoo who was smiling while letting little giggles pass through her lips. More thoughts ran through the Lab's mind as he looked left and right. He let his lips part as he quickly whispered something.

 _'I can't do this.'_ Skye tilted her head in confusion when Zuma's canines suddenly connected roughly with her collar, throwing her in front of the green pup house just as a light grey pup emerged from it. Before Rocky could see him, Zuma bolted away from the lookout, hearing a deadly growl straight after.

The Cockapoo lowered her head, sighing as she slowly walked through the city of Adventure Bay, slightly pressing her paws deep into the concrete as if she was trying to break it. The Cockapoo's angered look could only grow more when Zuma turned back, flashing her a smile before sprinting by Katie's pet parlor. Skye faked a smile back, wanting to throw the next thing she sees at Zuma's head.

Zuma soon stopped to catch his breath, the Lab turned back, not seeing the small cream and gamboge Cockapoo anywhere.

"Skye, dude whewe awe you?" Zuma cocked his head to the side, placing his board at the top of the sandy beach before running back over to the parlor, seeing a glimpse of his best friend. "Skye, awen't you coming down?" The Cockapoo growled once more, turning her back to him.

"I rather go and get a bath after what you did!" Zuma sighed, walking closer to Skye, placing a paw on her shoulder. The sudden contact caused Skye to turn around, facing the smiling Lab.

"I'm sowwy I pushed you...but I had no choice." Skye slapped his paw away, before taking a deadly nip. "Ouch, you don't have to bite me-"

"Don't care! Why is it so hard Zuma? Why can't you just talk to him?" The Lab lowered his head down, a single tear running down his muzzle.

"S-Skye, it isn't that I don't want to talk to Wocky...he won't talk to me." A small whimper escaped, which made the Cockapoo soften a bit. A small smile played on her lips as she slowly placed a paw on the side of Zuma's muzzle.

"Why can't you tell me?" Zuma sighed, standing on all fours paws, turning to face the bay.

"It's complicated..."

"I'm here for you if you ever want to talk? I know you and Rocky both care for each other and you two not talking is killing you." Zuma giggled a little, patting the top of Skye's head which surprised her.

"Didn't think you cawed?" Skye ran her paw down, softly caressing small circles.

"You're my best friend, Zuma, of course, I care. Forget what happened, I forgive you. I'll just rub off this dirt with a little swim in the sea while you go catch some waves, take your mind off Rocky for a while?" Zuma shook his head, facing the Cockapoo again.

"Nothing evew takes my mind off Wocky...it's hawd to stop." Skye's smile grew into a much sweet one.

"Won't hurt to try? After all, surfing is what we came down here for. Even when we lived in Miami, it was always our happy place. I always enjoyed it when it was just you and me, riding the swells." Skye didn't realize, but a small light red dusted her muzzle.

"I had fun with you too Skye...but I guess now it's just not the same." The Cockapoo cocked her head to the side.

"How comes? I'll still surf with you if you want me too, but don't you dare laugh if I mess up, been long since I last done it." Zuma giggled once again, this time, ruffling up Skye's fur.

"I'm suwe you'll be fine, you can wip Skye, you'we sometimes even bettew-"

"Don't say it! You're the best surfer I know. With others who just surf to win or because they love the sense of competition and money. That's selfish because surfing is more than that! You and I both know that you've been surfing since you were young, you're even better than your own family that's how good you are. Stop putting yourself down, I hate it when you do that! You're always going to be connected with the sea and the waves will always call you. You a soul surfer, don't let that passion die." Zuma was speechless. He was happy to have a friend like Skye, one that's his wisdom and guidance. The one that kept him going and pushed his fears away. She was the one who kept the spark alive in his heart. Zuma smiled, wrapping both his paws around the Cockapoo's neck, pulling her into a comforting embrace one which surprised Skye even more yet she returned the embrace, planting a kiss against the side of his muzzle.

"What was that fow?"

"Count this as payback, but sweet revenge. You pushed me in the dirt, so I gave you something back."

"B-but - what?" Skye shook her head.

"You hate it when I do things like this, so I'm doing something you hate." The Lab was still confused, but he brushed it off, pulling Skye closer until her muzzle buried deep in his chest.

"Let's go hit the watews Skye?" The Cockapoo looked up, nodding her head in response.

The two soon pulled away, both walking down the sandy beach. Zuma grabbed his surfboard, being careful not to scratch it with his sharp canines. The Cockapoo walked closer to Zuma, tapping the board.

"Don't touch it!" Skye smirked.

"I'm not going to break it by touching a little, only a wave can snap that one - speaking of waves check those ones out?!" Zuma tore his emerald greens away, looking over at the high swells hitting against the shoreline. "Wow, looks like we're riding pipe." Zuma titled his head in confusion.

"How do you know about that place?" The Cockapoo flashed a smile.

"You want to know who puts those magazines in your pup house? Well, I do after they get dropped off to mine. I read through a couple of pages sometimes and I found out about pipeline which had crazy barking waves. I heard that surfers die there?" Zuma nodded, eyes darting over to the sea.

"Want to suwf now befowe I get bowed?" Skye blushed, nodding in response as the two ran down to the edge of the shoreline.

"You know what, I kind of regret not grabbing my board now." Zuma nodded, grabbing the small black leash that's tied to the back of the board, carefully wrapping it around one of his back paws, before stepping an inch closer, feeling a slight wet sensation running through his paws.

"When you change youw mind, meet me in the sea? Fow now, keep an eye on this?" Before the Cockapoo could respond, a navy blue collar lightly hit her on the nose, before dropping onto the sand.

"Why are you taking your collar off?" Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think I look much bettew with it off?" Skye smirked, picking up the object with her canines. "I can't wisk losing this one, Wydew might not make me a spawe again."

"I guess that makes sense. The amount, of collars that must be deep below the ocean by now, must be lots?" Zuma giggled, picking up his light blue surfboard again.

"Anyways, gotta catch a wave, latew dude." Instead of responding, Skye nodded again watching the Chocolate Lab run out into the sea, already paddling away from the shore. Skye never tore her eyes away, although when she saw a bump forming in the water, her eyes left her best friend darting over to the water instead. She embraced the gentle breeze running through her light cream fur, chills running down her spine.

'Have fun Zuma.' Skye thought as she walked towards a wooden pier, dark blue collar hanging loosely in her mouth while a sweet scent ran through her nose. She smiled, placing her two front paws on the edge as she watched her friend.

When a small whitewater came across the Chocolate Lab, too flat to ride, Zuma placed his two front paws at the rails of the board, pushing the nose down into the water, letting his fur drench in the cold sea as the wave broke above him. When he passed it, Zuma pushed his board back up to the surface of the water, paddling once again while catching his breath. His once small strokes soon went faster as he dug his paws into the water with powerful speed. Sending him shooting across the water. All the way towards the lineup, a part of the water where much higher waves start to break.

Skye couldn't help, but awe at Zuma's flawless surfing, each movement on his board was calm and quick to avoid getting wiped out. Also, easy balance, which made him stand like a pro. The Cockapoo remembered when it would be that easy for her, she couldn't recall the last time she ever surfed, except for the many times in Miami. Another thing she loved to do with the Chocolate Lab. It was just a dare when she first surfed, Zuma let her borrow his sister's board while she left the beach. Skye could feel her heart racing when she ran into the water, tail hiding behind her back paws when she jumped on top of the lilac and white shortboard, for Skye that was easier than longboards. After getting a semi lesson from Zuma. Skye accepted the challenge without a doubt in her heart. Little did she know, doubt would be fastly catching up with her when she rested her stomach on the top of the board, back paws near the tail and front paws at the rails as she started slowly paddling away from the shoreline. A small whitewater slowly approached her, sending her into the impact zone. Skye dodged it by gripping the rails tighter, pushing the nose of the board down into the water. Performing the perfect duck-dive. Skye turned back to the sandy beach, a wide smirk plastered her muzzle when her eyes darted towards the Chocolate Lab whose jaw dropped from shock. Skye teasingly blew him a kiss before padding towards the lineup.

The Cockapoo smiled, remembering all the happy times she had while surfing. Before she knew it, each time she hit the swells. Her skills got better and as much as Zuma hated to admit it, Skye was good. The Cockapoo took a glance at Zuma's board as he rode his first wave, doing a 360 degrees turn just as the lip of the wave began to curl, he grabbed the rails, while using his back paws to twist the board turning it all around, sending the Chocolate Lab flying above the wave for a second before landing on a set of whitewater, already surfing inside the tube. Skye's lips slightly parted as she howled out a cheer. It was long since Zuma pulled off a trick like that.

"Woohoo, way to go Zuma!" The Lab's ears perked up at Skye's voice, yet he brushed it away to concentrate on the wave breaking above him. A splash of whitewater was already beginning to close. But Zuma had the confidence to escape the tunnel with a flawless maneuver. He felt the rush of adrenaline when he reached the end, a smile playing on his lips when he saw the sun illuminating the water turning the once blue sea into a glowing turquoise.

While Skye was on the pier still cheering on the Lab, she forgot about the navy blue collar that was once hanging loosely in her canines, now it was floating in the water. The Cockapoo gasped in shock, knowing Zuma would be annoyed if she lost it. So Skye had no choice, but to jump into the water. The Cockapoo felt the cool water drench her once creamy dry fur making it a shade darker. Her small paws began rapidly paddling for the runaway collar which by now was floating far away from the shoreline and into the outside where Zuma was once again paddling to, wiping the water away from his muzzle. When Skye noticed, she called him.

"Zuma?" Chocolate colored ears perked up once again, this time he turned his board to face her.

"What's up dude?" Instead of responding, Skye pointed a paw. When Zuma looked down, his paw instantly dug in the water, picking up the object before glaring at the Cockapoo. "I thought you wewe looking aftew it?" Skye ducked her muzzle further into the water when she saw Zuma paddling towards her.

"S-sorry it must have slipped away when I was howling - but where did that trick come from? You haven't pulled off something like that since Miami?" Zuma smiled, paddling an inch closer until he grabbed Skye's collar, hoisting her up onto his board.

"I didn't even know I was doing a twick? I was just suwfing like nowmal." Skye shook her head, grabbing the navy blue collar once again, this time throwing it over her own neck, wrapping around her own one.

"You still need to teach me that 360 turn?" Zuma fell back onto the surfboard, floating on flat water. "Told you the swells were good today." Zuma nodded, wrapping a paw around the small Cockapoo before ruffling up her fur.

"Look on the bwight side at least you got youw bath." Skye couldn't disagree with that. "I saw the way you kept on looking at me out thewe." Skye blushed, poking a paw at the Lab's chest.

"You must be blind or vain because if you looked closely then you would've known I was looking at the way you was _surfing_ not you."

"That's what I meant." Skye immediately buried her muzzle in Zuma's chest as the light blush around her muzzle grew darker. "Suwf with me a bit Skye, at least until I have to go back to the Lookout?" The Cockapoo cocked her head to the side.

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I'm having a wace with Chase latew." A small set of giggles instantly escaped the Cockapoo's lips.

"Another one of your many competitions, you and him are the funniest rivals I've ever seen. Is it that hard for you and Chase to go a day without challenging one another?" Zuma put his paw up while cocking his head to the side.

"Don't know. Since that whole battle with pup, pup boogie we just like beating each othew. He was the one who challenged me this time." Skye was shocked.

"He's an idiot, doesn't he reali\e that you're much faster?" Zuma put another paw up while one started drawing little circles in the water.

"You should know Chase by now, he's all about doing things without thinking twice." Skye nodded.

"Well good luck anyway, even if I'm already sure you're going to win." Zuma sneaked a paw around Skye's neck, pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't know I was thinking of letting Chase win today," Skye growled, slapping Zuma on the paw.

"You better not! Why would you even do that?"

"I'm not weally up to wacing today anyway - even if it's up against Chase."

"Still pretending to lose is stupid, you should win fair and square! besides Chase seems more distracted these days, so it'll be so easy." Zuma raised an eyebrow, gazing into fuschia.

"Wondew why? He's usually always weady fow action even when off a mission."

"Well, at least he doesn't wake us all up in the morning anymore before the sun's even up. Can not imagine how many sleepless nights I've had and how much beauty sleep I've lost! I could swear my fur's gone all saggy." Zuma giggled, placing a paw on Skye's muzzle.

"Dude, ouw fuw doesn't go saggy." A light blush stained the Cockapoo's muzzle from embarrassment before a small growl escaped.

"Still that pup was lucky I didn't break his megaphone or throw his tail out of the Lookout!" Zuma raised an eyebrow while laughing once again.

"I would give all the tweats in the wowld to see that! Wait I thought you liked him?" Skye placed her paw to her heart before throwing herself into the water. "Aww you fallen that hawd fow him?" Zuma stumbled back when a splash of water came towards him, drenching his muzzle in cold water, making his fur fall back.

"If you ever say that again, I will make sure you'll never surf again!" Zuma giggled, falling down onto his back again, while Skye jumped back on the surfboard, shaking her fur dry. "By the way, does Chase know about your secret crush on Rocky?" Zuma immediately ceased his laughter.

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would if you ever make a joke like that again! What makes you think I even...like him?"

"The way you'we always wanting his attention, nuzzling him at wandom points, teasing him almost evewyday up to the point when he locks himself in his pup house just to get wid of you."

"I just do that to annoy him. Besides, I do the same thing to you. Maybe it's Chase who likes me?" Zuma deadpanned.

"How full of youwself awe you?" Skye raised an eyebrow, walking towards the Chocolate Lab.

"You're way more vain than me! That was a joke you know? He's obviously not."

"W-what would you do if he was?" Now it was Skye who was deadpanning.

"I'll move to Hawaii." For a moment the two pups shared a laugh until Skye stopped, placing a paw on Zuma's muzzle which surprised him. "Don't hold back today, show Chase who's the fastest pup?" Zuma tilted his head in confusion.

"Okay, fine...only if you come suwfing with me fow a bit?" Skye hanged her head defeat. "How about a little contest?" The Cockapoo instantly lifted her head, inching closer to the Lab.

"What kind of contest?"

"You want to leawn how to do a 360 turn? Then you need to be able to pull off a fwontside aiw wevewse." Skye gasped, a frontside air reverse she hasn't done since before she lived in Adventure bay. "You still know how to do it...wight?"

"Of course - wait that means I got to get my board and that's long..." As if a light bulb switched in Skye's head, the Cockapoo leaned closer to the Chocolate Lab once more, this time lying on top of him with her paws hooked around his neck. One of them running up to cup the side of his muzzle. "Why don't you get it for me instead?" Zuma raised another eyebrow, shuffling a second back.

"It's youw boawd, you go?" Skye seductively allowed her eyelashes to flutter up and down while she ran one paw slowly down Zuma's fur, caressing little circles against his chest. She softly nuzzled the side of his muzzle before letting her tongue lick up until her hot breath was hovering over Zuma's ear, making all the little hairs stand up while the Lab took a deep breath.

"Please...Zuma? After all, you're the one wants me to surf with you."

"You should know by now, that doesn't wowk with me." Skye smirked, planting a single kiss on the tip of Zuma's ear before lightly nibbling on it.

"It's only a little walk to the Lookout, it's not far. I'll be waiting right here and then we can go surfing together - that is if you don't mind getting beat by a girl?"

"As if! Don't get me wwong you can wip, but I'm much bettew!"

"Well, we both know that if I wanted to...I could wipe you out with a single spray."

"Not if I spawy you fiwst. Now will you stop playing with my eaw?" Skye smirked, giving the Lab a quick strike with her tongue. "Ugh, that as well?"

"Aww, but I like licking you, you taste so sweet-"

"If you stop I'll go and gwab youw boawd?" Skye instantly pulled away although, she couldn't resist planting a small kiss by the side of his muzzle. One which he growled at her for. "Mind letting me up so I can paddle back

to showe?" Skye blushed a light shade of red, before wrapping her paws around Zuma's neck. "Dude, sewiously?"

"Your fur is so warm and soft, it makes me feel so comfy."

"Then it won't be so hawd to get anothew pup with softew fuw?" Skye lowered her head down in defeat.

"You wouldn't complain if Rocky was touching you." Zuma smiled, his paw dipping into the blue sea once again.

"T-that's diffewent..." Skye raised an eyebrow, lightly tapping Zuma with her paw.

"You know if you two just talk to each other, then your dreams will come true?" Zuma sighed, drawing a small 'R' in the water.

"Like I said befowe Skye, Wocky won't talk to me. I twied speaking to him so many times...but he just wuns away fwom me-"

"And yet you still continue to chase him? Don't you think he's trying to tell you to move on?" Zuma shook his head in disbelief.

"Wocky wouldn't do that...I must have went too faw that day...he didn't even give me a chance to explain..." Skye cocked her head to the side to which she almost fell into the water.

"What happened?" Zuma sighed once more, before turning to face the splash of whitewater near the outside.

"I can't tell you, Skye-"

"Why? Did you make him mad or something, upset him or confuse him? You must have done something to stop Rocky talking to you?" No response, Skye lowered her head before walking towards the Chocolate Lab, her paw reaching under his muzzle.

"I thought he would be happy...but all Wocky did was push me away and then wun befowe I could even talk to him."

"I'm sure whatever it is, you two will one day sort it out. If I know Rocky, he never holds a grudge and then he'll start to realize that you are more important to him than he knows." A small smile played on Zuma's lips when his eyes made contact with a tinted shade of fuschia.

"Thanks, Skye, but I thought you said I should let go?" The Cockapoo shook her head. Long, shaggy ears flying back and forth before she raised an eyebrow.

"So...you do have feelings for him then?" A lovely shade of red stained Zuma's muzzle as he broke the eye contact, staring towards the horizon.

For a moment, the two pups said nothing but lay silently on the surfboard, eyes gazing up at the baby blue sky.

"So, you better grab my board before the sunset hits?" Zuma slowly nodded, reaching up. What he didn't know was by a single movement manage to send Skye flying into the cool sea. As she fell in, the Lab quickly caught the blue collar hanging around her neck, making it slip over her head. He quickly threw it over his own, before rapidly paddling towards the shore.

Skye, on the other hand, was just resurfacing, catching her breath as her paws starting kicking left and right. Her eyes scowled for any signs of a pup with chocolate colored fur.

"Hey, you forgot something?!" Zuma's ears perked up as he turned around, not bothering to swim back, knowing the Cockapoo will pull him in the sea with her before pushing his head underwater. Zuma whimpered at the thought. He continued paddling.

"Don't wowwy Skye, I'll go get youw boawd!" The Cockapoo deadpanned before letting out a deadly growl as she kept on swimming towards him.

The Lab brushed the loud sound away as he paddled, now reaching the shore. He ripped off the leash from his back paw before sticking his surfboard in the sand, then he started running.

'I'm going to kill you, Zuma!' Skye kept on swimming until she desperately dug her paws in sand, pulling her petite body out of the water before shaking her fur. She walked over to the light blue surfboard, about to break it in two until she thought it'll be better to shred the board and Zuma in the water. 'Thought I'd go easy on you, but now get ready to be wiped out!'

* * *

By the time Zuma reached the lookout, he was out of breath.

 _"What's your rush, Zuma?"_ The Chocolate Lab spun around, facing a brown and white Bulldog with honey, brown eyes.

"Wubble, what gives with the bags?" Six multi-colored suitcases rested on the Bulldog's back.

"Oh, didn't Ryder tell you? I'm saying for a six-week vacation in the jungle with Carlos and Tracker?" Zuma's ears perked up at the sound of the new pup's name. It wasn't long when the bilingual Chihuahua joined the team, performing rescues only in the jungle.

"I don't wecall him telling any of us, since when awe you and Twackew good pals?"

"Me and him have a lot in common except for the super hearing thing." Zuma himself was surprised when he saw the chihuahua's big brown ears. "By the way you know we had a recuse not too long ago, Rocky and Marshall got called. Where were you, we couldn't reach you or Skye?" Zuma lowered his head.

"Me and Skye went suwfing - oh that weminds me I still need to get hew boawd." Rubble cocked his head to the side whilst Zuma ran over to the pink and grey pup house, already opening the door.

"Since when does Skye surf?"

"Fow as long as I've known hew. She hasn't done it in long though - today will pwove to me if she's still got the skills-"

"How good was she?" Zuma placed a paw to his head, memories rushing by.

"She'll put the pwos to shame, I'll tell you that." Rubble was shocked, he had more to find out about the pink-eyed Cockapoo.

"What does her board look like?"

"Help me pull it out and I'll show you?" Rubble ran over to the Lab who already had a grip at the edge of a light pink object.

"Just how much does Skye like pink?"

"Dude, she bawking loves it!" The Bulldog soon found himself stuck when his six suitcases trapped him from walking inside the pup house.

"Guess you have to pull it out all by yourself." Zuma titled his head in confusion until Rubble pointed a paw. The Lab nodded, once again pulling on the surfboard. Already getting half of it out. "Skye's surfboard is shorter than yours?"

"Yeah, that's because hews is a showtboawd wheweas mine's a longboawd." Rubble deadpanned, his muzzle covered with puzzlement.

"Erm...okay."

"Come on stupid boawd, get out!" Zuma growled, placing his paws on the board as he continued pulling. A few minutes went by when the decorated light pink surfboard flew out of the pink pup house, landing on the runway.

"Wow, Skye's board is really nice!" Zuma looked down, he'd always admired Skye's taste in things, especially in surfboards. The board was covered in a shade of rose pink, three lines of sky blue going across at the top and bottom. A pretty light pink flower near to the tail, just above the three blue lines. But Zuma's favorite bit about Skye's short board was the words going from the top to the bottom, each in big blue letters. Zuma recently ran his paw over them as he mouthed the words.

 _"Live to suwf,"_

"Is she as passionate as you?"

"Was. She isn't any mowe. She loves flying mowe."

"I don't get what it is about surfing that makes pups love it so much?" Zuma snickered.

"Dude, don't knock it till you twied it. My family's all about suwfing and my dad used to be the ultimate suwfing champion. Until he met my mothew and stopped."

"Do you still talk to your family?" Zuma shook his head.

"Not since I lived in Miami." Zuma took another glance at the six suitcases.

"Dude what is even in them bags, we don't weaw clothes?"

"I know, that's just food." Zuma deadpanned.

"You need six bags fow food?!" Rubble nodded. "You awen't actually going to cawwy them awe you?" Rubble shook his head. "So why don't you put them in youw wig?"

"My wig? Oh, rig! Well, you see I'm not bringing it, Tracker's coming to pick me up and I'll end up putting the bags in his jeep as it's got lot's of space."

"What time?" Rubble placed a paw on his head.

"Don't know, he said I should call him, but then he said he'll call me - so I don't know?" Once again, Zuma deadpanned.

"Wubble, just call him? It'll save you waiting hewe like an idiot." The Bulldog nodded, reaching a paw to his pup tag. A voice rang out in seconds.

 _"Hola, Rubble coma' estas? You still coming to the jungle, or not anymore?"_

"Hey, Tracker! Yeah, I'm still coming. Are you still picking me up?" Happy barking could be heard from the pup tag.

 _"Si si, of course! I'm coming to Adventure Bay now! Uno momento, I need to get my jeep."_

"Great, well then see you soon Tracker. Bye."

 _"Adios, amigo!"_ Rubble pushed his paw on his pup tag once more to close the call.

"What did Twackew just say, dude?" Rubble placed another paw to his head.

"Don't know, I just go with whatever he says."

"So if he tells you to go and jump in a snake pit, would you?"

"I wouldn't know what he's saying as I don't speak Spanish." Zuma nodded in response, grabbing the rose surfboard with his canines.

"Anyway, I'm off, see ya in six weeks - going to be weiwd without you hewe though Wubble." The Bulldog nodded.

"I know, I'm like the life of the party!" Zuma rolled his eyes, lifting the board up with his muzzle until it rested on his back.

"Okay dude, no need to sugawcoat it." Rubble nodded in response again before taking a glance over at the Chocolate Lab.

"Why don't you just take your hovercraft?" Zuma looked over at the bright orange boat house which transforms into his vehicle. "Don't you think Skye will be annoyed with you taking this long?" Zuma lifted a paw to his head, thinking back to when he accidentally pushed her into the water before paddling away.

"Heh, maybe you'we wight Wubble." Zuma gave a quick slap to the Bulldog's paw before running over to his pup house, although when he got there his eyes went wide.

The first thing that surprised him, was his silver doors that were wide open. Next was a small green envelope by his bed. Zuma gently dropped the rose surfboard on the grassy floor before slowly walking inside. Zuma cocked his head to the side, softly picking up the envelope, he carefully opened it with his canines. Eyes going wide when he saw a small charm. But it wasn't just any charm, it, in fact, was a little wooden surfboard painted with bright orange and right in the middle was a mini anchor similar to the one that hangs on Zuma's collar. On the top was a swinging, green, heart-shaped diamond. When the Lab looked closely, he saw a little note sticking to the tiny model.

' _Thinking of you'._

A small smile played on the Lab's lips as he took the surfboard out of the envelope, looking again at the note. Being a pup, he had no interest learning how to write, how would he without hands? The Lab was puzzled by the small gift but accepted it gratefully. Although a question laid in his mind as his paw ran over the mini surfboard, putting it down into a small box.

This wasn't the first time he received a gift like this. He had in fact, been getting all kinds of gifts. Most were mini surfboards, others were poems that made the Lab's heart swoon. Zuma had admired how each surfboard was decorated with unique designs beautifully painted on, he had never seen before. Although the gift he got sent today was just like his pup tag. This confused the Lab even more, especially with the green diamond heart swinging on the top. Zuma's mind was spinning whenever he received the gifts. Because he had no idea who they were from.

Going by the first present he had ever got, a piece of paper with an inked paw print on it. Underneath was a small note yet with graceful writing on it. Zuma couldn't help, but smile when he read the lovely words.

 _'You're the only pup who leaves paw prints on my heart'._

Zuma knew from that day that his secret admirer had to be a pup, one who can write and has a way with words. Who can also make such pretty and sweet gifts, who knew the Lab enough to know about his passion for surfing, It was hard for Zuma to sleep without thinking about his mystery gifts from a pup who has no name. Zuma began thinking about all the pups in the Lookout, he couldn't imagine half of them sending him gifts that he would love so much.

In a way, Zuma was happy he didn't know and soon stopped guessing because he thought it would be more of a lovely surprise when the secret pup decides to tell him. He did have an idea who it could be. Not one, but two who made his head spin.

Skye or Rocky.

It was pretty obvious that the Cockapoo had a slight crush on him, Zuma had to be blind not to recognize it. He noticed her over affection from the very beginning, but he found it hard to return her feelings. Sure she was a sweet pup that Zuma grew to love, but the love that he felt wasn't the same. He fell in love with their friendship, nothing beyond that. It must have hurt when one day the Cockapoo decided to confess, thinking the Lab was asleep, but Zuma was only resting his eyes. The Lab at first thought he was dreaming until he felt a soft sensation placing against the side of his muzzle. Nothing changed, although Zuma still pretended to not know. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Skye, so he allowed all the flirting and company with the Cockapoo, hoping that one day she'll understand that friendship is all they'll ever have.

The second pup only made Zuma's heart fly even more. He hoped it was the Mixed breed with the sunset gold eyes, but with the noncommunication, it felt more like another dream to the Chocolate Lab. Although before he'd sleep, the Lab would always pull out the first gift or read a few of the poems before his eyes close. The gifts kept Zuma's hopes up for the Mixed breed to feel the same. Maybe they were the signal with how Rocky feels. After all, he was the only one Zuma ever saw write or was the smartest pup Zuma knew with ideas blasting through the roof. He wasn't just creative, but his creativity got him to where he was today. It was unbelievable to the Lab just how much the Mixed breed can do. Zuma gazed more deeply at the first gift, the black inked paw print that looked so familiar. Zuma blushed when he reached his own one up, placing against the one on the paper, wishing it was a soft light grey paw pressing against his own.

Before he knew it, Zuma was curled up into a ball, the white piece of paper softly being held onto as he brought it close to his chest. The smile he once had, grew slightly bigger. His emeralds greens soon disappeared when his eyelids slowly closed, sending him off to dreamland yet again.

* * *

 _"Hey Zuma, wake up?!"_

'Ugh, can't pups just leave me to my dweams?!' A small growl escaped the Chocolate Lab as his emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh, what dude? Don't tell me I'm called fow a wescue?" When Zuma faced the pup, a paw aimed straight for his muzzle, slapping viciously against it. "Oww!"

 _"I should've known better than to ask you to get my board, you should've told me you wanted to sleep!"_ Zuma, once again blinked his eyes open until his vision returned, when it did, he saw a set of angry fuchsia staring down at him while long shaggy ears, repeatedly slapped across his muzzle.

"I'm sowwy Skye-"

"Sorry doesn't explain the fact that you left my board out in the baking sun and left me like a sitting duck for an hour, half of my fur is still wet and cold because; first, you throw me into the water without any warning and next, you take your sweet time grabbing my board and when I go to find out why you're taking so barking long. I find you here - _sleeping_!" Before Zuma could respond, he felt a stinging sensation as a paw slapped against his muzzle again.

"Dude haven't you alweady slapped me enough today?!"

"No, you've upset me too much today Zuma!"

 _Smack!_

"That was for throwing me into the water!"

 _Smack!_

"That was for making me wait hours for you and completely wasting my time!"

 _Smack!_

"And that was for leaving my board out here to melt in the sun or to get broken by moving vehicles! Also, why didn't you tell me that Rubble's leaving, I was lucky to catch him before he went off with Tracker. I didn't even have time to say bye-"

"O-okay dude, I get it, just please stop hitting me! I'm so sowwy." Skye aimed her paw again, Zuma whimpered in fear, his eyes tore away from deadly pink to confused amber. "Chase, hey help me befowe this cwazy pup kills me, please?!" A set of brown ears perked up as they walked closer to the boathouse.

"Don't even think about calling me crazy!" Skye was just about to thrash her paw against chocolate colored fur again until unexpected canines picked her up by her collar, pulling her away from Zuma. "Chase let me go?!" The Shepherd rolled his eyes before dragging her out of Zuma's pup house.

"Calm down Skye, you're going to really hurt Zuma if you keep on hitting him like that." The Cockapoo growled, before thrashing her paws around, turning back to claw the side of the Shepherd muzzle. "Enough!" Instead of growling, Skye started whining to which Chase hated.

All the while, Zuma was still catching his breath, placing a paw against the side of his muzzle. A slap that had hard grip pads mixed with sharp claws did not mix well as it pained the Lab's muzzle. He took a glance to where Chase was still pulling Skye away until her collar came loose, Zuma feared for his life, but wiped a bead of relief when he saw her running towards the Lookout. A small smile played on his lips when he saw the Shepherd walking towards him.

"What was all that about?"

"She's in hew bitching mood. It's not my fault that I wanted to sleep." Chase nodded in response, leaning one of his paws on the roof of Zuma's pup house.

"What do you say we take our minds off what happened? Want to take a walk to the bay?" Zuma tilted his head in confusion.

"I've just been thewe dude?"

"I know, but the rescue isn't far from there and Marshall said that's where he'll meet me. Also, a little breeze might help the pain go away." Zuma was surprised when an unexpected paw touched the side of his muzzle, running down. "How much does it hurt?"

"Like thwowing youwself off a cliff!" Chase tilted his head in confusion.

"Really?" Zuma raised an eyebrow before deadpanning.

"Hey, what about that wace we wewe meant to have?" Chase reached a paw to his head before shaking it.

"Don't think we'll have much time, we can have it tomorrow if you want?" Zuma nodded in confidence.

"Yeah, then I'll have enough time to kick youw tail!" Chase smirked, letting out a scoff.

"Not if I beat you first. Anyway, let's go before Skye comes back with a chainsaw-"

"Dude what?!"

"You'll never know?" Zuma had enough of Skye's craziness for one day. He quickly rolled over before standing up on all fours. About to walk out of his pup house until he spotted a small sheet of paper. "Something wrong?" Chase raised an eyebrow, now standing outside. Zuma shook his head, nuzzling the blanket over the paper so it wasn't seen. "That's cool," Zuma cocked his head to the side, Chase pointed a paw over at the mini, wooden, surfboard charm laying atop of the orange blanket. Zuma didn't know what to say as he picked it up.

"Thanks, dude." Chase was puzzled, he walked closer, brushing his paw against the small object.

"You should wear it on your collar, next to your pup tag?" Zuma didn't think about the small clip that was also attached to it. Before the Lab could respond, the Shepherd removed the charm from Zuma's canines already clipping it to his collar. "See, cool?" Zuma nodded, walking over to the mirror in his pup house, smiling at the swinging charm.

"I didn't think it would suit me?" Chase snickered, pulling the pup away from the mirror.

"Orange was always your color, so is green, that should be your new pup tag? That way it would bring out your unique character." Zuma raised an eyebrow, pushing himself out of Chase's grip.

"Dude, do you even know what you say half the time?"

"Just saying Zuma, anyways, where did you get it from, some pup brought it for you or something?" The Lab shook his head while running his paw softly down the wooden charm.

"I just found it in my pup house...I don't know whewe it came fwom." For a second Zuma stared dumbstruck as a smile twisted itself onto Chase's muzzle, amber eyes gazing at the mini surfboard.

"Tell you something, whoever that pup is he has some wild art skills! I mean the detail is amazing-"

"That wasn't the only gift...I found in my pup house."

"Don't tell me you have thousands of more surfboards?" Zuma instantly nodded.

"Looks to me you got a secret admirer."

"Yeah...definitely a secwet..."

'I bet I know who it is as well.' Chase thought, before turning to the Chocolate Lab who looked like he was lost, the pup jumped a little when a tan paw pulled on his own.

"Come on, we should go?"

"Huh, awe you in a wush ow something?" Chase shook his head as he let go of the Lab's paw before the two started walking.

"N-no...just want to see Marshall that's all." Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to see him?" A small blush dusted over Chase's muzzle.

"E-erm...no particular reason. It's just...just - erm…it's nice to spend time with my best friend that's all. I mean you would already know that as you and R- I mean you and Rocky used to be like that?" Zuma's ears fell back as he lowered his head down. "Hey, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to?" Zuma slowly shook his head, before lifting it back up.

"Sowwy dude, I'm just not weally weady to tell any pup just yet."

"Not even Skye?" Zuma shook his head once more.

"Not even hew." A single tear rolled down the Chocolate Lab's muzzle which allowed a small whimper to escape. Chase's ears perked up as he turned to face the Lab.

"Don't worry Zuma. I'm sure you two can work it out? After all Rocky's going to be at the bay as well, so maybe you could talk to him-"

"I've twied Chase! Wocky doesn't want to talk to me no mattew what I do." The two pups stopped walking for a second. Chase reached a paw underneath Zuma's muzzle, wiping the one tear away.

"He can't just avoid you forever. Keep trying, one day he'd have to stop being so stubborn and just speak. We're a team after all and with you two not speaking, it won't be long till we just fall apart. I could try talking to him if you want?" Zuma bit his lip, fighting the tears back before shaking his head.

"N-no...it's bettew if I do. Who knows if Wocky will even speak to me evew again?"

"You need to keep on trying. I know he still cares about you."

"I cawe about him...when Wocky doesn't talk to me, I feel my heawt slowly bweaking-"

"That's why you don't let it. Prove to Rocky you can be strong." No response, Zuma didn't even feel like talking. Soon before long, the two started walking again. unexpectedly, a soft sensation wrapped around Zuma's neck, making his fur brush against another. "Cheer up Zuma. I hate seeing you so sad, I like it when you smile." The Lab could swear a small pinch of red dusted over his muzzle.

Before long, the two pups made it to the bay, silence surrounded the two as they refused to talk - that's until Chase decided to break the silence.

"So I know the gifts are some sort of mystery, have any idea who it could be?" Zuma sighed, head lowering down until a bright special of the sun rays shone down on him. Emeralds eyes darted across the horizon.

"You could pwobably guess who I wish will be that pup?" A wide smirk played on the Shepherd's muzzle.

"Maybe, you'll never know." Zuma sighed once more, walking again, little did he know that Chase stopped. Whenever the Lab would feel down, his happy place is usually the bay and surfing would be his colorful world. But Zuma dusted the feeling of grabbing his surfboard. However, it wasn't long before he could hear the tides hitting along the shoreline, the movement of the ocean, the sounds of the swells calling him into the sea. The Lab was far away from his surfboard at that time as he sat up on the pier, gazing out to sea, he saw the glistening water, calmly rushing by.

The Lab placed two front paws on the edge of the wooden pier just as a single tear rolled down his muzzle, mixing with blue sea. More tears were threatening to get out, but the Lab fought them back. Just like any pup, he hated crying! It made him feel weak and was a way for others to show sympathy for him. He hated that as well. He never really had any pup to rely on and only realized they'll come running when they saw the sad look on his muzzle. Because Zuma hated being sad, it would soon turn into anger.

The Lab gasped when he felt something sticking to his fur, a single brown paw pulled the anonymous object away. It was soon revealed to be the little white note that was attached to the delicate, painted, wooden, surfboard that was now hanging on Zuma's collar. The Lab ran his paw over the words as he once again mouthed them.

 _"Thinking of you."_

Zuma couldn't hold it in, even if he tried. Before he knew it, he let the tears fall freely down his muzzle. The Lab didn't have to play guessing games to know who was giving him the presents, the scent easily gave it away. Zuma was sometimes happy to be a pup, a sense of smell that was greater more than others. From the first gift, Zuma found. An intense yet sweet scent filled his nose and emeralds eyes immediately gazed over to the green pup house.

It didn't take long for Chase to hear the saddened sorrows of the Chocolate Lab, as much as he wanted to tell the Lab that 'everything's going to be okay' Chase knew it wouldn't. Doesn't take a genius to see how Zuma felt for the Mixed breed and the same for Rocky's feelings. The Shepherd wondered why those two became so distant and hoped it would never be like that for him and Marshall. Chase couldn't help but smile when he thought of the blue-eyed Dally, it hadn't been long since they became mates. However, Chase felt like he had always been with Marshall. When the two met, they became best friends instantly, sharing each other's hopes and dreams, spending nights under the stars, talking until no more words could be found, Chase would always protect the Dally from any harm and Marshall would keep the Shepherd away from all trouble. The two were alike in so many ways. Although, there was also some differences, but that created a balance which the two never fell off of.

Chase fought the urge to call his mate right now, knowing it'll be a bad time as the Dally was on a mission with Ryder and Rocky. Thinking of the Mixed breed once again, Chase looked over at the wooden pier. He slowly stood up, walking towards the Lab. Zuma was one to always be alone when his emotions go round in circles and Chase knew that much, however, the Shepherd couldn't take any more.

His steps soon turned from slow to fast when he saw Zuma slam his two front paws on the ground beneath him before letting out a broken howl. Chase felt his ears fall back from the sad sound. When he reached the pier, he quickly grabbed the Lab, pulling him in a close embrace. Zuma was surprised by the sudden hug and felt no urge to return it, but allowed his paws to wrap around the Shepherd's neck.

"T-thought you don't like hugs?"

"I'll do anything for you to stop being so sad, come on Zuma, this isn't like you." When Chase heard small sniffles, he wrapped his paws tighter.

"I-I don't even know who I am any mowe Chase...I feel so alone without Wocky...he must hate me fow what I've done-"

"Of course he doesn't, he just needs to get his head straight-"

"Two months Chase...Wocky hasn't said anything to me fow two months...it's making me go insane. Whenevew, I see him, all I want to do is pull him into my paws like I used to, then we'll end up spending the whole day togethew...now it's nothing...he won't even look at me, so he doesn't need to get his head straight...he doesn't want to know me anymowe, I've done the stupidest thing evew...I just couldn't help myself that day...I wanted t-to know so bad because I couldn't hold it in anymowe..." Chase tried not to get confused, but without knowing the real reason, he found it hard to understand.

"Zuma..."

"Just one wowd, t-that's all I want...evewy night I have these dweams that we'we talking like we used to...but then I wake up and wealise...that we'we just stwangews now..." Chase gently reached a paw underneath the Lab's muzzle, pulling him away from tan fur instead, looking into concerned amber eyes. The Shepherd wiped the tear away from chocolate colored fur before cupping the side which surprised Zuma.

"Zuma..."

Suddenly loud music could be heard, reverberating the whole bay. The two pups spun around at the sound blasting through their ears. Both their eyes went wide when they saw a large vehicle that looked like some sort of bus, but it was painted all over with streaks and patches of different colors, words also graffitied on. Chase was confused by the decor around the bus, Zuma could only awe at the unique style and the gentle airbrush of pastel colors. His emeralds orbs scowled towards the quiver of surfboards hanging on the outside as if they were glued to the bus. The Lab soon found himself smiling once again, letting the music flow through his ears as the bus drove down the sandy beach. The Lab bobbed his head to the groovy beat, singing a few of the lyrics.

 _This modewn love_

 _Was always going to fade away_

 _This modewn love_

 _And now we'we gonna stawt again_

"You know this song?" Zuma bobbed his head in response, listening to the intense beat that now took over.

"Dude it's one of my favowites!" Chase was happy to have great hearing so he could hear the Lab's voice over the loud upbeat melody.

"I wonder who that bus belong to?"

"Why don't we go check it out?" Chase nodded in response before the two started walking.

It wasn't long when the Shepherd and the Lab heard a set of voices as they came near to the moving bus.

 _"Woohoo! This place is bitchin'! Them waves look good enough to ride! Go ahead and park here Max, I'm hitting the waters for a quick surf?"_

 _"O-okay Shad!"_

The two pups suddenly heard the loud screech of moving tires as they came to a stop. Zuma and Chase took a quick glance at each other before running towards the bus. When they reached it, they heard more voices inside.

 _"Have you been hiding my boards again?"_

 _"No, your quiver is over there, just don't use the board you're going to Miami with, I'm not making you another one-"_

 _"Okay Maxie, don't worry I'll just grab the red one!"_

Zuma's ears perked up more when he heard the almost familiar voices. Amber eyes continued to grow in confusion.

"Let's see who's these guys are?" Zuma nodded once again. Chase slowly walked up the set of stairs, reaching a paw to the door. However, before he could knock, the gold and blue door swung open.

"Hello!" Chase jumped back at the sudden pup popping out, this pup was a mixture of brown, black and white. On his muzzle was a tinted tan and black that was painted at the sides, in the middle was a streak of white going down all the way until it stopped by his black nose. His coat was mostly a repeated pattern of black and white circles that ran all the way to his tail leaving a white tip. His paws were snow white with little spots at the end. This pup had a wide smile with a bone like necklace for a collar and a pair of black shades that rested atop his head just behind his long ears with one that was flipped over. Last was his bright, dazzling, turquoise eyes that lit up.

After regaining his breath, the Shepherd took another glance at the strange pup who pulled him up by the paw after falling down the set of three stairs.

"Opps, sorry about that matey, didn' mean to give ya a scare, although when pups see me, they're mostly shocked." Zuma giggled at Chase's look of confusion which made his ears perk up, curling over each other.

"Wow, dude! What bweed awe you?" The pup's teal eyes left the Shepherd, now glancing over to the Chocolate Lab.

"Well, I'm a Jack-A-Bee!" The Lab was now puzzled as well. "My name's Max, nice to meet ya beach pups!"

"Nice to meet you too Max, what brings you to Adventure Bay?" Chase questioned, while Zuma stared once again at the decor.

"I'm here with my best friend, to be honest, we're meant to go to Miami for the surfin' contest that's coming up in a three weeks, but my good ol' buddy wanted to catch some swells here-"

"Whewe is he?"

"Oh, he's in the back grabbing his surfboard and probably a pair of shades to keep away from the paparazzi, I'll always make sure he doesn't get ambushed, though."

 _"Max! What have you done to my board?!"_

"Ignore him, anyways, you know my name. What's yours?" The Lab tore his eyes away from the bus and walked over to the two pups, wrapping his paw around the Shepherd who finally snapped out of his daze.

"Well he's Chase and I'm Zuma!" Max happily barked, shaking both the pup's paws.

"So you guys live in this town?" Zuma instantly nodded.

"Yeah, we live not to faw fwom the bay, at the Lookout with ouw ownew-"

"Wait Lookout? Come to think of it, you two do look familiar - hold on one second-" The Jack-A-Bee ran back into the bus, crashes and bangs were instantly heard. Suddenly, another voice once again called out.

 _"Max, there you are! Mind telling me why you airbrushed one of my boards pink?!"_

 _"Pink? I could swear it was red?"_

 _"You're color blind! It's barking pink! I'm not surfing with a pink board!"_

 _"I think you would look cute with it and besides I'm sorry-"_

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it and don't you dare call me cute, paint that thing the right color because I'm not going to win this competition with a pink surfboard?!"_

 _"Geez, okay I'll paint it later, I'm talking to my new friends first-"_

 _"What friends?"_

 _"You know that group of pups that are on Adventure bay daily? There's like eight of them and they help this town with rescue missions, I can't remember what they're called-"_

 _"The PAW Patrol wasn't it?"_

 _"Yeah it was, I'm talking to two of them now!"_

 _"Well hurry up-"_

 _"I'll finish your board later, just use another one? You bought like twenty with you anyway, go surf with the teal or white and blue one?"_

 _"Ugh, fine. But if I don't see that board red by tonight, you can sleep with those pups because I'll be kicking your tail of this bus."_

All the while Chase was deadpanning at the pups yelling inside, although he smiled when heard Zuma giggling like his old self.

"Nag nag, sorry about that pups!"

"No need to apologize Max, so-"

"Oh yeah, as I was saying before, you two are part of the PAW Patrol right?" Zuma and Chase nodded in response.

"Why's your friend so annoyed that you painted his board pink?" Max sighed.

"Oh, you heard that? Well, being as he is always out for the cameras and wanting all the attention. He always wants to look the best and surf with the best boards, that reminds me! Any of you surf?"

"I do!" Zuma immediately put his paw up.

"Really how good are ya?" Before the Lab could speak a tan paw placed over his muzzle.

"Zuma's the best surfer in Adventure Bay!"

"Wow! You ever been in a contest?" Zuma shook his head.

"Not hewe no, but two in Miami."

"Radical! You ever won a trophy?" Zuma could feel his muzzle heat up from the range of questions he was being asked.

"Only one-"

"Well that's a start, Shad won at least ten!" Chase's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot."

"Yep! He's been surfing his whole life, he was pretty much born in deep blue! His hometown is in Malibu while mine's down in London, but I was hanging out with Shad ever since he came down to Europe, so now I feel like a top American pup!"

'Does this pup ever stop talking?' Chase thought while listening to Max.

"So Zuma, you seem to like the bus? I did it myself. I wanted to surprise Shad after he got back from his first competition, and I'll tell you he didn't come back with nothing."

"Dude, the bus looks awesome! I love the awt wowk it's so cool."

"If you ever need a new surfboard or to airbrush one, I'm your pup!" Zuma smiled, letting out a little giggle at the Jack's confidence.

"Thanks, dude, but you'we not staying long?"

'Thank paws he's not.'

"Nah, only a few days then it's off to the contest!"

 _"Speaking of contest, you haven't got my chain at all have ya?"_

All three pups turned to face the unknown pup at the door, paw wrapped around Max's neck.

"Shadow! You finally decided to come out!"

"Well, I did say I'm going surfing." The pup tore his eyes away from the set of turquoise orbs, instead, facing the two pups. "Yo dudes what's up? So I hear ya'll' rescue pups? What's your names?" The Shepherd was the first to speak as he forced a smile to his lips.

"Name's Chase, it's a pleasure to meet you - Shadow."

"Cool name dude, what about your friend here?" The Shepherd turned to face the Chocolate Lab whose eyes grew so big and wide, stars could be seen inside. Chase noticed the way Zuma gazed at the pup that was standing by the door, now getting his ear pulled by Max. "Hey, pup - does he speak?" Chase shrugged his shoulders, tapping Zuma lightly on the paw.

"Hey, you going to tell him your name?" Chase blinked, waving his paw in front of Lab's muzzle to stop him from staring longingly at the pup. Zuma's eyes grew wider when he looked at the pup's fur. His coat mostly midnight black, with a white undercoat. A splash of white going along his muzzle, all the way down to his nose. Last was a white tip at the end of his tail, Zuma had never noticed the white at his paws with little black spots painted on. The Lab smiled when he saw a set of tinted purple hues sparkling in delight.

"Y-you'we, S-Shadow - as in the Shadow, Malibu's best suwfing pup and the pup with no feaw!" Chase shook his head before looking up at the pup who now had a smirk on his lips.

"Thought it wouldn't take long to meet a fan. So again, what's your name?"

"M-my name's Z-Zuma. I'm youw biggest fan Shadow, you've been my ultimate wole model!" Shadow beamed.

"Thanks, Zuma! Cool name as well, so I'm your role model, does that mean you're a surfer as well?" The Lab instantly nodded his head.

"Y-yes, I want to one day be just like you dude, you'we awesome!" Max smiled at his friend, before wrapping his paws around the Collie.

"See Shadow! You're famous wherever you go and this time no cameras!"

"Surprised you don't want an autograph, Zuma?" Chase questioned.

"I don't mind, although I might have to get Max to hold my paw because I'm going to be tired after a whole day of surfing."

"It's okay dude. I'm just so happy to finally meet you!"

"Aww, he's so cute can we take him on tour with us?"

"What are we, a band? And no! Zuma's obviously too busy to come down to Miami with us." Chase stole the opportunity to wrap his paws around the starstruck pup.

"Yeah, he's really busy with rescues and all." Shadow nodded in response while Max pouted, before leaning over to nuzzle into the Collie's white fur around his neck.

"That's okay, that means I get to have Shadow all to myself!" The Collie sighed before pushing the Jack off.

"Max, how many times must I say not to say things like that!"

"You don't complain when you're wrapping your paws around me at night and wanting me to snuggle with you and if I don't, you attack me with licks." Chase giggled at the Collie's muzzle turning fire hydrant red. Max was starting to remind him of his secret blue-eyed Dally that would be finishing the mission by now.

"MAX!"

"What Shaddy? You and both know that you won't sleep without some sort of comfort."

"That's only until I find a mate and you're the one cuddles with me even if I push you off the bed, you bounce on top of me."

"Well, I can't sleep without my soft, warm, blanket." Max nuzzled Shadow once more, leaning his muzzle deep into the Collie's chest which was making his whole fur go on fire.

"So, you two are just best friends then?" Shadow gasped out in shock and from a hint of pleasure when the Jack began licking softly at his collar bone.

"What's this pup been telling you?" Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, except you two awe best fwiends-"

"Ha, this pup has been obsessed with me since I met him in London-"

"Don't deny it! You like my company Shad, that's why you let me come with you and now we're partners."

"You're only my friend-"

"Friend with benefit more like-"

"WHAT!" Shadow screamed, Max reached his muzzle to the Collie's own, a wide smile playing on his lips, while Shadow growled.

"Let's change that?" Before the Collie could respond, Max took a quick strike across his lips. The two took a quick glance before the Jack took off, running back into the bus.

"Just wait till I get my paws on that pup."

 _"Can't wait for that."_ Just as Shadow turned to face the Jack, Max planted a quick peck on the side of his furry muzzle.

"Does Max like you or something?" Shadow sighed.

"Probably, he won't ever leave me alone. I tell you the day I get a mate, the better. Then, he'll finally realise that I'm not interested anymore." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't have any feelings for him?"

"Dude, Shadow, and Max wewe once mates, they wewe togethew fow like thwee yeaws!" Chase was shocked.

"What happened?" Shadow scoffed.

"What always happens, I realize I'm mating an idiot. He's a sweetie, but I just think he could do better." Shock hit Zuma as well.

"Why's that?" Shadow sighed once, picking up a small picture of him and the Jack, both smiling at the camera while Max's paws were wrapped at the back of Shadow's neck.

"Whenever we used to be together, pups would look at me and him and think how some pup like me, a surfing champion end up with a runner down Mixed breed. Max didn't care what other pups thought, but I did, and that's why one day...I did the unthinkable and broke up with him...he wouldn't leave though and I don't want him to...we're just friends now, even if sometimes we share the intimacies we once had." Chase awed at Shadow's words, thinking once again of his own mate. Zuma couldn't help but think of the pup of his dreams too, it never bothered the Lab about Rocky's breed, it instead became irresistible to him.

'Even if me and Wocky awe not talking...I still miss him...so much.' Zuma once again fought the tears back at he glanced over at the violet-eyed Collie again.

"Max does have a point Shadow, if you care about him then you shouldn't give a bark what other pups think. So what? I know some pup who's in love and it never bothered him of the other pup's breed or identity or the way they are together...well were."

'Is my feelings weally no mystewy, guess I can't deny the weal weason I want to talk to Wocky so bad...it almost kills me.' Zuma sighed when he felt a single tear roll down his muzzle.

"I'm so sowwy evewy pup...I've got to go." Before the two pups could respond, a dash of brown ran right past them.

"Is he okay?" Chase's ears fell back once more.

"I hope so."

Zuma reached a paw to his muzzle, wiping the fresh tears pouring down.

 _"Hey Zuma, are you okay?"_

The Lab's eyes quickly darted to the side where he saw an almost full white pup the only thing making him not camouflage with snow, was the midnight black cloud-like spots that were painted all over his body.

"Hey Mawshall, the mission finally ovew then? I thought you wewe putting out a fiwe ow something?" The Dally shook his head.

"Nope, while me and Rocky were helping out Farmer Yumi, there was another accident near Jake's mountain so I had to change uniform before driving on up there - more importantly, you look like you was crying?" Zuma slowly shook his head, fighting back any more tears.

"W-whewe's Wocky?" Marshall smiled, placing a paw on the side of Zuma's muzzle.

"He must have finished ages ago, so he'll probably be back at the Lookout by now, you must be missing him - I know you two aren't talking and unlike Chase and Skye I don't have to know the reason why. I just hope you two go back to being how you once were. I wonder if Rocky still hates it when you paw his nose or tease him by calling him cute?" Zuma giggled a little, flashbacks coming back.

"Y-yeah he still hates it, he would always push me away until I just pull him into my paws...that's what I miss about Wocky the most...being able to wwrap my paws awound him and buwy my muzzle in his wawm fuw." Marshall's smile grew as his arctic blues darted all over the beach, one pup in his mind.

"So...you seen Chase anywhere? I asked him to meet me here?" Zuma nodded pointing a paw to further down the bay. Marshall's eyes went wide when they met with a huge vehicle. "Is that a bus?"

"It's called a suwfin' bus...two pups own it, one of them is a suwfing champ." Marshall nodded in response before his eyes gazed towards a pair of ambers which soon met with his own.

On the other side of the bay, Chase was just listening to Shadow talk about something, when a soft sound could be heard, making his ears perk up and eyes tear away from the Collie, meeting with a pair of blue.

"Sorry to interrupt Shadow, but my m- I mean my best friend's calling me." The Collie nodded his head.

"Another PAW Patrol member?" Chase nodded, waving his paw at the Dally, signaling him to come over.

Marshall gave a small embrace to the Lab before walking towards what would look to be the most colorful bus he has ever seen. Shadow was just about to walk back inside and leave the two pups alone, when he's paws stopped as did his eyes. The Collie stared longingly at the four black spotted paws, a small yet lean body covered with glossy black spotted fur, a short swinging tail and right by his muzzle was the brightest most dazzling set of icy blues that Shadow had ever seen.

"Hey, you finally made it," Chase whispered, throwing his paws around the Dally's neck, bringing him into a comforting embrace. "I've missed you..." Marshall smiled returning the embrace before arctic blues looked up at the starstruck Collie.

"Hi, welcome to Adventure Bay!" Shadow's heart fluttered at the sweet voice of the Dally.

"Well thanks, I have to say that's the nicest greeting I've got so far." Marshall beamed.

"So my friend Zuma tells me you're a surfer?" Shadow instantly nodded, walking down the stairs.

"Yes I am, the very best in Malibu what about you?" The Dally shook his head, a light red strip staining his muzzle.

"I could never be, I'm way too clumsy to even stand up on a surfboard without falling straight into the water." Shadow giggled, placing a paw over his muzzle, before running his paw up to his head, lifting the long bangs of fur away from his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Chase raised an eyebrow at the Collie's movements towards his mate.

"T-thank you."

"So, most beautiful pup I've seen all day, may I ask for your name?" Chase allowed a small somewhat of a growl to escape as he walked closer to the Dally. Marshall felt his muzzle heat up at the soft brush of warm fur coming in contact with his own.

"Yes, my name's Marshall and-"

"Mine's Shadow." The Collie smirked when he saw the look in the Shepherd's eyes. He took the risk, lifting the Dally's paw, before planting a light kiss upon it.

Two ears suddenly perked up at the sound of strange voices coming from behind the door. Max jumped off the bouncy bed, running over to a window by the side, he slipped open the pans to get a better view. He felt his heart stop when he saw his ex-mate talking with another new pup, one who he had no trouble getting into close contact with. The Jack's ears faltered down as he saw the flirtatious look playing on Shadow's lips.

'A look he used to give me.' Max thought, he was heartbroken when the Collie broke off their relationship, but the Jack was determined to get the Collie to see that they could try again and make Shadow happy once more. Max growled at the Dally and the way his smile seemed to charm the tail off of Shadow. Although, the look on the Shepherd was making the Jack think different.

Chase counted to ten in his head every time he would hear the Collie speak to his mate in a very alluring way and each time his paws would touch a part of the Dally's fur. The Shepherd knew it wouldn't be long till he just rips Shadow's paws off. What surprised the Shepherd even more, was that Marshall didn't seem to mind.

"So what's your job in the PAW Patrol then Marsh?"

'Oh bark no, this pup is giving my mate a pet name!' Chase forced back a growl as he counted to ten once again.

"Well I've got two jobs, I'm a fire pup and an EMT."

"Wow, two of the best jobs going. You really are more than just a pretty face."

'1, 2, 3, 4.'

"T-thank you Shadow, but my job's harder than it looks." The Collie beamed, violet eyes twinkling in delight.

"I can imagine. Well look if you ever need a break, you can go on a trip with me?" Before Marshall could respond, Chase spoke, a wide smirk plastered across his muzzle.

"What about Max?" Marshall cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Max?" Chase grinned.

"He used to be Shadow's mate-"

"Now we're just friends."

Back on the bus, a single tear rolled down Max's muzzle as he sighed.

'Just friends...that's all we'll ever be.'

"What's he like, I would love to meet him?" Shadow looked towards the blue and gold door, rolling his eyes before meeting bright blue orbs once more.

"He's probably sleeping, anyways as I was saying, how about it Marshall?" The Dally shook his head.

'Thank mother nature!' Chase cheered in his mind.

"Sorry, as tempting as that sounds I can't. My home's at the Lookout and I can't leave every pup." Shadow pouted, before smiling once again. He took two couple steps closer to the Dally again. Once more, Chase was counting as he took deep breaths, fighting to urge to rip the Collie's head off now.

Marshall could feel his muzzle heat up when the Collie stepped closer to him, his tongue licking along his lips before he seductively bit one, for a second making the Dally's heart stop.

'5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.' Chase's thoughts were interrupted when his eyes went wide. Shadow slowly reached up a paw until it softly placed against the side of Marshall's muzzle.

"No worries, I'll just drop down here to see you, and Max is just a friend, he can go back to London for all I care-"

 _"Hey get your paws off him?!"_ Shadow growled, glaring angrily into blazing ambers.

"Do you mind, we were having a conversation?" Chase knew that was the last straw, he forcefully grabbed hold of the Collie's paws.

"I don't care what you were having, keep your paws to yourself and don't touch him again?!" Shadow thrashed his paws away from the Shepherd.

"Who do you think you are, I can touch who I want-"

"Why don't you go spend time with Max instead of touching my _mate_?!" Shadow gasped from shock, before scoffing.

"Ha, you two - I should've known. Wow, I really think you can do much better Marshall." Before the Dally could say anything, Chase stepped in front of him, canines out of hiding as he growled viciously at the Collie.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me rookie, Marshall could do much better, I mean you and him don't exactly go-"

"And what think he would go much better with you!" Shadow grinned, reaching a paw to his head.

"Now that you mention it-"

"I didn't mean you should actually think of it and even if you do, it would never happen! Back off Shadow, he's mine!" The Collie scoffed.

"I could make him more happier-"

"Then you better go find that pup because I'm not barking letting you take mine!"

"Ha, why don't you say we fight for him?" Chase snicked, a wide smirk playing on his muzzle.

"Bring it on, you may be the best surfer, but fight me and you'll have nothing!" Shadow put his paw up.

"Ha fight! I'm no street pup and I have morals you know. Actually, if you really want me to back off, you'll have to beat me!"

"I'll beat you anytime, anywhere!" Shadow grinned, violet eyes peering dangerously into shimmering ambers.

"See that little contest Max was talking about earlier? Well, I challenge you to enter and if you lose - which you'll probably will. It won't be long till I take your mate away from you." Chase cocked his head to the side.

"What contest?" Shadow sighed.

"The surfing one that starts in Miami in three weeks, I challenge you to it."

"Bring it on! Watch on the day of the finals I'll make sure you don't get your eleventh win because I'll be coming out on top and that _trophy_ will be mine!"

"Ha, we'll see rookie." Shadow lastly said before opening the door. "Oh and you'll better be there!" A slam could be heard as the pup disappeared from the other two.

"That told him." Marshall slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"What did? You don't even surf and what was all that about? In case you forgot I've got your mark! I'm not about to run off with him you know. No matter how hard he charms me, I'm yours Chase. But, I have to say you're an idiot."

 _"Who's an idiot?"_ The two pups quickly turned around, facing the Chocolate Lab who was walking towards them.

"Chase is!"

"What did you do this time dude?"

"Mr 'oh I'm the Alpha' just made the most stupidest mistake _ever_ in his life. Chase just got challenged by Shadow to beat him in the surfing contest and because this pup's so stupid, he accepted." Zuma titled his head in confusion before he started laughing.

"You what?! Dude way to go, being in a contest with Shadow you won't last a second! Didn't I make my point by saying he's the best? Dude the biggest waves in the wowld awe pipe and Shadow makes them even look small. He's won ten times, he's supew confident with no feaw and no doubt. - also, why would you twy and beat a suwfing pup when _you don't even suwf_?!" Marshall nodded in agreement, but Chase just smiled.

"That's why you're going to teach me Zuma."

"Dude you'we funny - oh bawk, you'we actually not kidding, awe you?" The Shepherd shook his head.

"Nope, you are the best surfer I know and if I need anyone to teach me it would be you."

"I'm flattewed dude, but no way! I've got too much going on in my life-"

"Don't you think this will take your mind off Rocky? After all, it'll be nice not to think about him all the time and you could just focus training me. Come on Zuma, I wouldn't do it if I knew I won't have any chance of winning, but with you teaching me and then making me into the best. I know I have a chance of winning. Beats being down all the time and who knows by then Rocky might decide to talk to you again-"

"Dude, stop! I said no sowwy. I'm just not in the mood to be teaching any pup. My mind's not even in the wight place and Mawshall's wight you'we stupid. Because if Shadow wins, you'we doomed."

'Don't I know that.'

"Zuma, you're the only pup I know who surfs-"

"I'm not, so does Skye-"

"No way am I spending a day with her! She'll probably drown me if I mess up!"

"Well then, find anothew pup-"

"Look, I know what's been going on has been tough with you, but Zuma I'm begging you I need you to help me-"

"Tough? What do you know about that? Evewything's good in youw life! It's not nice to not think about Wocky...you have no idea how I'm feeling wight now!"

"What's up with you Zuma, why are you acting like this-"

"I'm not acting like nothing! I just can't help you, wight now okay-"

"I thought we were friends, what happened to that?" Zuma growled, eyes tearing away from the Shepherd's.

"It doesn't even feel like I've got any pup wight now...I wathew just be on my own-"

"You know what your problem is Zuma? You're just a letdown. Now I understand why Skye hit you so much today and when we try and help you, you never return the favor - you know what I get it now why Rocky won't talk to you, you'll probably let him down as well! Maybe he's finally realized if he ever becomes your mate, he'll be making a very, big, mistake!"

 _Smack!_

"I'm done hewe!" Chase held a paw to his muzzle when he saw a sudden dash of brown run far away from him. The Shepherd sighed looking over at his mate who started walking as well.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Lookout...I can't believe you just said that to Zuma. He's crushed, and you know that, but yet you didn't think how he might be feeling. When you calmed down, join me back at home? For, now you can think about what you just did!" Chase's paw reached out, but the Dally thrashed it away with his tail.

"Marshall..."

"Say sorry to Zuma first before you _Marshall_ me." Chase lowered his head, falling to his stomach as he sighed, looking out at the now night sky.

A set of violet eyes brightened in happiness as they left the window sill, closing the curtains, before walking over to his room. A pair of turquoise hues went glassy as Max sighed once more. A single tear rolled down the Jack's muzzle when he picked up the picture of him and Shadow, letting the tear fall onto it before he growled, throwing the frame viciously at the wall, watching the glass smash into a thousand pieces.

'Stupid Shadow...why did I have to fall in love with you?'

* * *

Zuma knew he had to get away. Even if he tried, he couldn't stay by the surfin' bus any longer and listen to the other two, especially the Shepherd's words. He started to wonder if the Mixed breed ever thought like that. Thinking Zuma was a total let down and didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Or that he would never be good enough? Thought after thought surrounded Zuma's mind as he kept on running with no destination in mind. He didn't even know where to go. Going back to the Lookout will only make him feel like he's lonely, running back to the bay would only make him feel pressured with question after question. Zuma's vision soon became blurry as tears stained his eyes. He wiped them away, while still running.

He found himself in town, dodging people and running across the roads without looking for passing cars.

'I'm so stupid, that day wasn't meant to happen! It was just a good dweam turned into bad nightmawe! I stawted it...but he lead me on...I just couldn't contwol myself...I had to tell him, instead I let my feelings show...I had enough of holding all of it inside...Chase is wight about one thing...I'm in love with...'

Zuma's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he found himself bumping into something. This something was soft and furry with a sweet and familiar scent that ran through the Lab's nose. He thought he would fall until paws gently wrapped around him, pulling the Lab back on balance. Zuma closed his eyes, muzzle buried deep in smooth fur.

 _"Z-Zuma?"_

The Lab found his breath as his paws clutched onto the soft fur to hold him straight. His ears perked up at the sound of a voice calling out.

Very slowly emeralds eyes began to open, seeing warm grey fur surrounding him, paws still holding comfortably around his neck.

'Please tell me this is a dweam?' No matter what, Zuma refused to look up. Although, he blushed when a single paw reached down to the side of his muzzle, cupping it softly, lifting the Lab's muzzle up. Zuma glanced up, gazing into a pair of tinted gold, a smile playing on the pup's lips and a scarlet blush that hid most of his grey fur. Zuma's heart raced when he felt the silver paw running down his muzzle, bringing him closer.

'I'm definitely dweaming...it can't be?' Once again, Zuma started to catch his breath when he felt warm air hovering over his muzzle. Gold and emerald never breaking away. Zuma felt a single tear roll down his muzzle once again, yet he would not let it ruin the moment. The Lab fought the urge not to let a single word through, not to confess his feelings right now. The Mixed breed felt his muzzle heating up more when he leaned down to the Lab's own, nuzzling him on the side before giving a gentle lick down towards Zuma's lips, which slightly parted as he took a deep breath. The Lab wanted more, he leaned over, laying a lick right back, planting a light kiss straight after.

 _"Don't run like that again."_ Zuma had a second to gasp from surprise before a pair of lips captured his own. Zuma's eyes instantly closed as pleasure took over, he returned the kiss in seconds, missing the sensation when the Mixed breed pulled away, catching his breath.

"W-Wocky..." The Lab moaned, pulling the Mixed breed into another kiss. This time, a soft moment turned intense and passionate as the two closed the gap, fur pressed against fur, lips moving feverishly over each other. Before long, the kiss went deeper when tongues came out to play, sensually caressing one another. Another moan escaped the Lab's lips as he suddenly pulled away, eyes staring of his surroundings.

'I'm in the pup pawk...but we'we all alone.'

Zuma's thoughts were interrupted once again this time by a soft, sensual and wet feeling licking along his neck. The Lab gripped hard on Rocky's fur, suddenly pulling the pup off balance as the two went tumbling onto the floor, Zuma was on his back, muzzle flushed when he saw the Mixed breed lying on top of him.

Zuma leaned into the touch when Rocky's paw once again made contact with his muzzle, leaning down to plant soft butterfly kisses. The Lab responded with another moan as his paw softly reached over to the Mixed breed's back which he started caressing over. The instant contact made Rocky kiss lower, going near to the Lab's lips once again. Zuma stopped the teasing by bringing the Mixed breed forward, catching his lips in another passionate kiss.

Zuma's lips twisted into a smile, as he teased the grey pup even more by tattooing little patterns along Rocky's back, right down to his tail which he gave a little pinch too. An instant moan escaped the Mixed breed lips as he pulled away, eyes fluttering lazily as they deeply gazed into emerald. Rocky gulped, eyes glancing down till they reached glossy chocolate fur around the Lab's neck. He took a deep breath before leaning down, this time licking across Zuma's lips traveling all way to his glossy neck, his canines immediately came in contact with the navy blue collar, instantly unclipping it. Zuma moaned when he felt Rocky's hot breath at the base of his neck, teasing the fur all around. Zuma lovingly hooked his paws around Rocky's neck, rather than unclipping, he lifted the Mixed breed's collar off, throwing it at a distance away.

No words were spoken as the two kissed once more. Zuma's mind was cloudy as he tried to remember how he got in such a position with the Mixed breed. A moment he only dreamed of having. He wished he was running like that before, never thinking he would be lead right into Rocky's paws. If this is what it takes to be close to the Mixed breed again, without any communication, then Zuma's dream had already come true.

Zuma took a quick intake of breath when he felt a wet sensation licking along his neck again, while paws run circles around his torso, teasing the small nubs that lay on them. The Lab felt his body growing hotter and hotter, his heart raced rapidly, his mind was in a frenzy telling him this wasn't a dream.

"W-Wocky...mawk me?" The Mixed breed's muzzle was flushed when he heard the Lab speak, wishing he could find the words to respond. He responded a different way by licking more sensually, before gently grabbing a piece of fur with his canines, nibbling over it. The Lab ran his paws atop of the Mixed breed head, running them gently through the small tufts of fur, smoothing them down into bangs. Rocky teasingly growled, placing his canines at the side of Zuma's neck, his hot breath hovering above. Just a taste of a bit of fur was enough the drive the Mixed breed crazy. Zuma himself drove Rocky to insanity.

At that point, he fought back temptation, pulling if almost by force away. Zuma's eyes reopened when he saw a set of gold meeting them, a single tear escaping.

"W-Wocky?" The Mixed breed sighed, mind telling him to leave, but his paws stayed wrapped around the Lab as if he never wanted to let go. Zuma knew what was coming, so he instantly grabbed hold of Rocky's paws, clutching them tightly yet comforting. "D-don't do this...not again?" The Mixed breed lowered his head down, a single tear falling from it. If Zuma hated crying, he hated the one pup he cared most about crying even more. "You don't have to wun away...just talk to me? Please?" Zuma reached a paw underneath the Mixed breed's muzzle pulling them in eye contact once more.

"It's...hard to."

"Why? Why is it so hawd? Wocky I can't take all these mixed signals, it's messing with my mind."

"Let's stop then?" Zuma shook his head, catching Rocky's lips in another passionate kiss.

"I don't want to stop...I want to do this all the time, be with you I mean...that is if you could just talk to me and tell me how you feel?"

"You already know..."

"You could just be doing this to make me happy, just like you always did because you hate seeing me cwy-"

"I...I'm not just doing this...I want you to be happy Zuma, but it's just hard to tell you right now-"

"But yet you have no complains when you kiss me ow make me feel like you want me, but then you just stop?"

"That's the only way I can tell you-"

"Wocky do you even like me?" The Mixed breed blushed, wanting to hide it by lowering his head down, but Zuma held it up.

"Y-yes of course I do-"

"Do you love me?" At that point Rocky didn't talk, silence filled the two. Zuma could feel more tears wanted to escape yet he held them back.

"I don't know..." Zuma allowed a single tear escape before finally letting his grip on the Mixed breed's paws go. Rocky looked down, about to talk once more until a paw covered his mouth.

"I don't want to heaw anothew wowd. You just mess with my heawt all the time Wocky...since that day we don't even talk, but you still leave gifts in my pup house, wasn't weally a mystewy when it had youw scent all ovew them...t-then...today you just...you just scwew with my mind even mowe...you'we wight, maybe it's best if we don't do this any mowe because you don't even know what you feel fow me...when I...I'll just give you time to figuwe it out, and I don't want see anything dwopped in my pup house unless it's a confession! Don't come knocking at night eithew because...I-I-I don't want to see you until you bawking decide what you want!" Rocky was taken back by Zuma's sudden outburst. He slowly nodded, before climbing off the Chocolate Lab, slipping his collar back on as he began to walk away.

Two steps was all he took before something grabbed hold of his orange collar, turning him around before his breath was cut short by a pair of lips moving over his in an aggressive yet passionate way.

"Z-Zuma?"

"Just so you know...I do." Rocky gasped from shock about to lean closer to the Lab until a pair of paws pushed him away. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rocky sighed, before walking away, head lowered down while tears stained his eyes, only one thought running through his head.

'Why did I lie to him?'

* * *

When Zuma returned back to the Lookout, late at night. Tears flooded his eyes as he walked towards his pup house, seeing a small note inside. He growled, picking it up.

 _I'm sorry, I will tell you the truth eventually...I do care about you Zuma and I always will. Don't cry please...if you want, you could come to my pup house later, we won't talk...but I would like to spend time with you and make you smile again...I don't want to stop what we're doing, I'll end up missing you too much...please Zuma let me be your company tonight?" Xx_

 _~ R ~_

Zuma growled once more, throwing the note onto the blanket beneath him, before lying down on it. He wrapped the soft material around him as he gazed up at the sky. For a few moments, he kept the door open, glancing over to the green pup house. His heart raced when the words of Rocky's note replayed in his head. The Lab knew it was tempting and it wouldn't be long till he just gives up fighting it.

'Wocky, what awe you doing to me?' Zuma lastly thought, before reaching his paw over to the button, closing the silver doors.

However, not before long a quiet knocking could be heard, just as the Lab's eyes were beginning to close.

 _"Hey Zuma, it's me. Open up?"_ The Lab growled, throwing a pillow at the door.

"What do you want Chase, I have nothing mowe to say to you!"

 _"Look I'm really sorry for what I said, I was angry with Shadow and my emotions just got the better of me, I didn't mean what I said and I should've never taken my anger out on you. You didn't deserve any of it. If you don't want to help me fine...I go over to the bay tomorrow and forfeit and Shadow wins fair and square, I'll just beat him another way. Just thought I tell you that...night Zuma."_

When the Lab heard paw prints walking away, he quickly reached a paw to the button, making the doors open.

"Chase, wait?" The Shepherd stopped, turning to face the Lab. "Dude I was upset as well and I wasn't making it any bettew...anyways I fowgive you and...if you weally want to beat Shadow that bad then I'll help you kick his tail in thwee weeks."

"You mean it?" Zuma nodded. Chase smiled, running over to the Lab and pulling him into an embrace. "Thanks, Zuma, you won't regret it. When do you want to start?"

"T-tomowwow. Now get some sleep dude, we have a whole day of suwfing in the mowning?" Chase happily nodded, tail wagging in the air as he pulled away, walking away from the orange pup house and down to his own. Zuma waved him off, before taking another glance at the green pup house. The Lab knew he would have regrets in the morning, but he needed some sort of comfort right now.

He shut his pup house before walking over to the green one, he found his breath before lightly knocking. In seconds, doors flew open and a light grey pup appeared. Emerald and gold softly met with loving contact. No words were spoken, but Rocky's could be easily read as if he was saying 'didn't think you would come'. Zuma bit his lip bashfully, hooking his paws around the Mixed breed's neck pushing him back inside.

Zuma knew he was making a mistake, but he didn't care when his paw made contact with Rocky's muzzle, gently caressing the side as he slowly leaned forward, catching the Mixed breed's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, making them both fall to the floor.

Rocky quickly pressed the button, closing his own set of doors, before pulling the Lab underneath him, making their kiss more deeper, Zuma fought the urge to moan out in pleasure when he felt the Mixed breed's tongue enter his mouth, licking along his canines, begging like an omega for an entrance. Zuma gladly accepted, allowing a muffled moan to escape when he felt a warm and wet sensation exploring every outer reach of his mouth. Zuma wrapped his paws more desperately as he continued kissing the Mixed breed, both sets of lips moving in sensual synchronization. He wanted more of the contact as he pressed his fur against Rocky's, fur brushing against fur as they completely closed the gap between them.

Zuma felt a sudden tug when Rocky finally stopped exploring, connecting his tongue now with the Lab's, caressing over each other as they both were pulled into a dance of passion. That sweet moment soon went more aggressive with every touch the two pups would give to each other, they would gasp or moan from intense pleasure.

"I missed you." Rocky huskily whispered, unexpectedly pulling away from the heated kiss, a strand of saliva hanging off both their lips. The Lab moaned in response, creeping his paws to the Mixed breed's collar, running them all over until they reached the clip, his paw desperately pressed against it, undoing the orange leather. Rocky gasped out sharply when he felt Zuma's soft paws roaming down his body, the Mixed breed knew it wouldn't be long until he gives complete control to the Lab. Zuma leaned over, catching Rocky's lips in another kiss, pulling away too soon.

"Wocky I don't cawe anymowe what happens with us! I just need you tonight...just like the fiwst time?" Rocky's muzzle flushed as he felt his whole body go on fire, burning so much he would need cold water spilled on him - only if wasn't so afraid to get wet, flashbacks of two months ran through his mind as he tried to control himself from taking Zuma right there and then. Just thinking about the first time drove Rocky mad, before he knew it, he had Zuma's paws above his head, as the Mixed breed leaned over the Lab's neck, instantly ripping his navy, blue collar off, giving him sweet, sensual, butterfly kisses straight after.

A mark was what Zuma wanted and Rocky wanted nothing more than to make the Lab his. However just like the last, Rocky pulled himself away, finding another way to entertain the Lab as he smirked, teasing Zuma by running his paws down his torso while taking a quick strike by the side of his muzzle, paws soon stopped drawing little circles and instead ran further down until they started running little swirls against his navel, eyes peering down at the Lab's shaft leaving his sheath, the Lab moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, just the softest touches drove him crazy. Zuma's ears fell back, moaning as he felt the Mixed breed licking across his lips continuously, teasing him into submission. The paw that was at Zuma's navel ran further down until it was tautly caressing over his back paw.

"Wocky...w-why do you...tease me so much?"

"I want you to submit to me." Rocky sharply gasped when he felt Zuma move his body up, making their shafts come in contact.

"Wocky...I've nevew known you be such a dominate, I've nevew seen you like this...you know what I want, make me wememebew what it was like the fiwst time you touched me...how good you made me feel?" The Mixed breed felt another erotic shudder when the Lab moved his hips up again. Rocky closed his eyes when he felt Zuma's paws roam down his torso, caressing through his soft fur while leaning forward to nibble lightly at the grey fur that covered his neck.

Shaking his head of arousal surrounding him. Rocky got caught in a trance when his eyes came in contact with a tinted shade of greenish yellow.

"Wocky...do you think I'm a letdown?"

Rocky leaned forward, lips instantly meeting with Zuma's once again.

"I could never think that about you, Zuma."

"Would you evew have second thoughts if you wewe my mate?" Rocky shook his head, caressing little patterns gently over Zuma's muzzle.

"I would only have thoughts of how happy I'm am to be with you." Zuma smiled, a single tear running down. "Don't cry Zuma-"

"Wocky, do you have any idea how much I love you?" The Mixed breed blushed, leaning down so he could lick the tears pouring down.

For a moment, silence filled the two, until Rocky decided to break it.

"Zuma, don't you just want to sleep tonight? I mean if you want to erm -

have a night of passion, then I don't mind, but you don't have to force yourself onto me like that...I want you to more than anything, but I rather just hold you in my paws all night and take things slow?" The Lab smiled once more, nodding in response. The Mixed breed slowly climbed off the Chocolate Lab, rolling onto his side. Zuma did the same, moving closer until Rocky's paws wrapped around him. Zuma buried his muzzle in Rocky's torso, already feeling his eyes heavy. The Mixed breed gave the Lab a soft nuzzle, planting a light kiss upon his lips before closing his eyes, holding Zuma in a comforting embrace, letting them both get lost in the forgotten moment.

For once, Zuma's dreams would be coming true as he snuggled into Rocky's fur, smiling as he let sleep take over him. Completely forgetting that some pup was going to be knocking on his door early in the morning.

Zuma's realized at that point surfing wasn't the only thing he loved.

* * *

 **A/n: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update, been feeling under the weather a lot and I haven't been really motivated to write.**

 **So new OC's introduced and these two have to my favourites not just because they're based off my own dogs, but also because I liked the personas I gave to each of them, you'll see more of Max and Shadow in later chapters.**

 **If you liked this chapter, I would love to hear what you think as reviews make me smile :D**

 **Right now I'm so tired as I've been up all night, so for the rest of the day I'm sleeping then I'm going to continue with chapter three as I've already made a start with it.**

 **See ya'll later dudes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase The Surfing Pup:Chapter three - Surfing lessons and awkward moments

 _'Feelings are much like waves, we can't stop them, but we can choose which ones to SURF!'_

By the time Chase woke up, already walking towards Zuma's pup house. He caught the Lab's scent, but it wasn't coming from the orange pup house, it had moved. Chase followed Zuma's scent all the way until it had reached a dead end, smacking the Shepherd on the nose when he collided with a silver door. Chase shook his head, lifting a paw to his nose to rub the enduring pain coming from it. Confusion hit him when he found himself standing in front of the Mixed breed's pup house.

"This doesn't make sense?" He questioned himself, aiming a paw at the door. "I thought they weren't talking?" Curious to find out where the Lab was, and if his nose wasn't playing tricks on him. Chase took a small intake of breath, very lightly tapping the door. A minute went by before a raspy yet groggy voice called out.

 _"Y-yeah, who is it?"_ Chase slapped a paw to his muzzle, suppressing a giggle at the sound of the Mixed breed's sleepy voice.

"It's the mail pup."

 _"I don't get mail, come back later?"_ Chase, deadpanned, thinking how much sleep Rocky actually had?

'Poor pup's losing his mind.'

"Open up Rocky, it's me Chase?" The next thing the Shepherd heard before he was about to knock again, was loud sounds coming from inside. Chase sighed, tapping his paws against the silver door, creating a small harmonic beat which he began humming to.

'This pup's stupid if I'm not going to ask him why I followed Zuma's scent all the way here.' Chase shook his head, tapping on the silver doors a little louder.

"Come on, Rocky hurry up, I need to talk to Zuma and I know he's in there?" The Shepherd removed his paws from the silver door as it slid open.

"What do you mean, Zuma's not here?" Chase raised an eyebrow, ambers peering behind the Mixed breed.

"Well his scent is, so wherever you hid him, he better come out-"

"Chase, Zuma isn't here - I mean, why would he be? We're not talking to each other."

"Likely story, come on, move out the way?" Rocky sighed, stepping to the side. Chase tilted his head in confusion when he saw nothing but an empty bed.

"What? B-but?"

"I did try telling you...why don't you go check his pup house, he's bound to left you a note if you need to see him?" Chase deadpanned, giving the Mixed breed an awkward smile before stepping out. "Now if you're finished, I would like to get back to sleep?" Rocky gave out a little yawn just as Chase nodded in response, putting his paw up.

"Sweet dreams-"

"Hmm, yeah, whatever." And just like that, the Mixed breed pressed his paw on the button, hitting the Shepherd on the nose for a second time.

'I don't get it...I really thought Zuma would've been in there? Maybe my nose isn't as good as it used to be?' The Shepherd placed a paw to his muzzle as he walked over to the orange pup house once again, eyes searching for any signal as to where the Lab went. He let out a growl of frustration, pushing the button by the side.

Expecting it, the Lab was nowhere to be seen, but curiosity hit the Shepherd when he glanced down at a small sheet of paper. He carefully flipped it over with the tip of his claw, eyes growing wide as he began reading the words.

 _I'm sorry, I will tell you the truth eventually...I do care about you Zuma and I always will. Don't cry...if you want, you could come to my pup house later, we won't talk...but I would like to spend time with you and make you smile again...I don't want to stop what we're doing, I'll end up missing you too much...please Zuma, let me be your company tonight?" Xx_

 _~ R ~_

"So they're spending time with each other, doesn't that mean they will talk? So why did Rocky lie to me? That no good for nothing Mixed breed!" Chase had mixed feelings about the note, he hadn't even known Rocky to be so poetic and that's when the Shepherd's curiosity got the better of him as he spotted a small orange with a navy ribbon, box in the corner. Chase leaned forward, undoing the ribbon with his canines. He nuzzled the lid off, eyes growing wide when he saw many miniature surfboards, just like the one that was hanging on the Lab's collar, each one a different pattern, colour, and design. Next thing that surprised the Shepherd, was the small green envelopes all with black swirls going around them. His curiosity got the better of him again. With the tip of his claw, he opened it, making a small sheet of white paper slip out, words written all over it in gentle penmanship. The Shepherd's amber eyes locked on the written sheet, already beginning to read the words.

 _Hey, Zumi._

 _Are we even friends anymore?_

 _I know you're probably wondering why I'm asking this? But it's been spinning in my head for two nights now. It's weird not having you knock on my door any more. Did I do something wrong that day? I don't even know what happened myself, all I remember was spending a whole day with you, a day that made me so happy, then...that night...I can't stop thinking about it. It keeps on replaying in my head, I'm starting to lose control and it's making me want you even more...this time, never to let you out of my sight. Am I sounding too dominating? I don't mean to be, it's just when I see those pretty eyes you give me, I have to turn away. Too afraid, I would do something stupid, just like that day. I hope I didn't lead you on, I wanted you to kiss me. I needed to feel that contact with you and at that point, I knew I couldn't hold back from making you mine!_

 _I wanted to mark you, but I stopped because I wasn't sure if that's what you want, even if you couldn't wait for me to take your collar off and lay you by the shore. Each time water washes by you, you would grip hard at my fur, pulling me near the tides as well. Even, if I hate water, it didn't bother me when your strong scent was distracting me way too much._

 _I know you might start to have regrets, but I have none! Having that night with you was like a dream come true, my wildest fantasy turned real. The feelings you gave to me were nothing like I've ever felt before...I guess that's what happens when you mate with some pup you thought could only happen in your dreams._

"Mate?! What?" Chase's eyes went wide as he took a deep breath, staring down at the letter once again.

 _That night was the start of my happy ending, not because of the passion we shared...but because of the love you returned...it wasn't just lust I felt...I feel something more than that and I think you already know...I'm sorry if you don't want to talk to me. I was a fool for running away the next day and then avoiding you. Don't stay away, remind me that I didn't make a mistake? Help me only think of the good times._

 _I know our friendship could never be the same, we can never go back to how we once were and truthfully, I don't want it to. I care about you Zuma, more than a friend should. I've always questioned myself why every night I see you in my dreams...do you also dream of me? I don't want to mess with your mind, I only want to be the pup you always think about. You don't have to be alone, I know you're used to it, but I hate watching you hide away, pretending that everything's okay when it's not...I want to make you happy, the way a mate should do._

 _I don't want to lose you over a night which was the best of my life! I only want to make you see that we can be happy together._

 _I know we don't talk much...not even when we have those passionate moments that I wish can last forever...I can never find the words when I'm around you._

 _I think you already know this...and it's hard enough trying to write it, even harder to say it. It's always been this way...the way I feel about you...I never needed time to think why you make my heart race or just when you say my name in your cute voice, which is sweet music to my ears, it always gives me a good feeling inside. Then, that's when you notice why I'm so shy...you're the only pup who can do that, no other._

 _So here it goes, before I run out of ink. I really hope you don't hate me after?_

 _Zuma, I love you...always have, always will._

 _~R~_

Chase gasped from shock, releasing the letter from his paws as it gently glided to the blanketed floor beneath. His mind was suddenly spinning in circles, this time, not from confusion, from realization.

"Now, it all makes sense. All this time...no wonder why Zuma won't tell me what happened, any pup for that matter...so that's what stopped them from talking, but they still see each other?" Chase looked down once more, glancing over at the small sheet of written paper, reaching a paw to his head, trying to stop it from spinning. So he left, walking out of the orange boathouse.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted another note.

 _Gone suwfing._

 _Meet me at the bay and ask Wocky fow one of my boawds...don't take too long._

 _~Zuma~_

After reading the note, Chase left Zuma's pup house, running over to the green one. His paw instantly made contact with the silver door, but somehow, he could not tap against it. Now that Chase knew the story, he was curious to know more or to at least make the Lab and Mixed breed talk again, hoping it will be more than just be a few words.

'Maybe, it won't be such a good idea to tell Rocky I found the note he wrote to Zuma?' Chase reached another paw to his head, trying to find the answers. 'Or tell Zuma that I know the real reason why he and Rocky stopped talking...even if it feels like they still are?' Chase dusted his thoughts away as he once again focused on the paw that was hovering over the green pup house. 'If they want to tell me...then I'll just wait. I might annoy Zuma again if I tell him what I found, and then he'll never teach me to surf?'

Chase shook his head, faking a smile. He let his paw lightly tap against the silver doors. In a matter of seconds, the door opened, revealing again a grey pup, this time with a scowl on his muzzle.

"For the last time-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Zuma's at the bay and I'm going to meet him there, but he asked me to grab a surfboard off you as you keep all of Zuma's here, right?" Rocky sighed, before nodding in response. Suddenly silver doors once again slid closed. "Erm, Rocky?"

 _"Wait there, I'll grab you one. What color?"_ Chase tilted his head in confusion, reaching a paw to the top.

"I don't know...has Zuma got any blue ones?"

 _"Yeah he's got six, all different shades, I could lend you the metallic blue with a pastel picture of the sunset in the middle and words at the top?"_

"What does it say?"

 _"'Go for a ride n' catch a wave as the sun goes down'? That sound good?"_ Chase visioned how the board would look in his mind or how he would look riding it, the detail was good enough, but the words easily captivated him.

"Okay, yeah I'll take that one." In seconds, the silver doors flew open again. Chase cocked his head to the side. "Rocky, where are you?"

"At the back." Puzzlement hit the Shepherd as he pictured the size of the pup house on the outside, then on the inside, it looked bigger. "Found it!" Chase smiled, placing his paws on the roof of the pup house, drumming a tune while humming it.

It didn't take long for the Mixed breed to pull out the blue surfboard. Chase's eyes grew wide when he saw it. The whole board was gently airbrushed dark blue, which had a glowing effect. Going down to the middle was a bright sun painted with shades of red, orange and yellow to look like it was setting. The sea underneath which was a lighter shade of blue highlighted softly with white. Amber eyes narrowed all over the board, until the stopped at the words. It was nothing like the Shepherd imagined, but even better. The words were written in medium italics, with little swirls at the end of each letter. Chase was mesmerized by the board.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Rocky smiled, lifting the board up, until it was leaning against the pup house.

"T-thanks." Chase cocked his head to the side.

"Wait, what? Y-you made this one?" A light crimson blush stained the Mixed breed's muzzle.

"It was a present for Zuma...I didn't know what to get him for his birthday, so I thought about his passion for surfing...then it just came to me-"

"That's why none of us saw you for at least three days, his birthday was two months ago?" That once crimson blush, turned scarlet red while also, a small smile crept itself onto the Mixed breed's muzzle before he slowly nodded his head. "I was right, you _do_ have wild art skills!" All of Rocky's grey fur around his muzzle now was red.

"Thank you, but how would you know that?" Chase opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Heh, just thought because you are good at fixing things, then you must be an amazing artist as well?" Rocky raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Okay...anyway, you better get to the bay and whatever you do, don't break that board!" Chase put his paw up, nodding in response. He picked up the board with his paws, flipping it onto his back.

"It's heavy." Rocky shook his head, moving the board horizontally.

"That's because you're holding it the wrong way." The Shepherd let out a nervous giggle, before stepping back.

He began to slowly walk down until he reached the end of the Lookout, he turned back, glancing over at the Mixed breed who had his head down for some reason, gold eyes narrowing over at the orange boathouse. Chase raised an eyebrow, once again, thoughts clouding his mind.

"Hey, Rocky?" The Mixed breed tilted his head up, mouthing a response. "Do you miss Zuma?" Out of the corner of the Shepherd's eye, he saw a single tear roll down Rocky's muzzle. The Mixed breed sighed, nodding his head in response.

'What are those two to each other now? They can't be friends anymore since they mated, they're not mates because I don't see a mark? There must be something...it's obvious they're both in love with each other...I want them to be happy...maybe I'll just ask Marshall what I should do? He'll have the answers.' Once again Chase dusted his thoughts away, hoisting the surfboard more over his back, before dashing off towards the bay.

* * *

 _"Fow paws sake!"_

The Lab growled, picking up a light blue surfboard with his canines, before throwing it towards the sandy beach.

"What is happening to me?"

Zuma questioned himself as he shook his fur, removing most of the water sticking to it. Once he felt his fur almost dry, the Lab slowly walked away from the tides and onto dry sand which he fell onto, golden sediment covering his whole back. He reached a paw to his muzzle, wiping the single tear that was rolling down it. Zuma sighed. Emerald eyes directing at the baby, blue sky.

"I get to be with Wocky all night...but still...why am I not happy?" Another growl could be heard as the Lab broke the silence of the once calm sea. The waves broke more rapidly and with more strength, dragging the water all the way to the shoreline, where Zuma was lying by. "Yestewday, weally felt like we wewe talking again...like we used to." Zuma smiled, reaching a paw to his muzzle before running it along his lips. "Why does he love to tease me so much?" The Lab giggled, when flashbacks ran through his head. "Maybe because I used to do it to him, when we wewe young? Half the time, I had to chase him, because Wocky would always wun away fwom me."

 _'And yet you still continue to chase him? Don't you think he's trying to tell you to move on?'_

"I can't stop chasing Wocky...I love him." Another tear escaped the Lab's now glassy eyes, rolling freely down his muzzle. Instead of wiping it away, Zuma allowed the tear to roll. His emerald eyes kept on looking up, seeing the clear blue sky, a sudden cloud flying along. Zuma raised an eyebrow when he saw the cloud beginning to form into a shape, a lean body, with a bit that lifted up to look like a head, then downwards to form into a muzzle. Two ear-like shapes on top of the cloud, one that was standing up with a pointed tip. On the other one, only half was standing up, because the tip began to curl like the lip of a wave does. The cloud began to move down to form four, perfectly set of paws, each with little claws at the front. Last was a long tail at the end, bits blowing to look like fur.

Zuma, could swear his eyes were playing tricks on him, or he had been crying too much, he could only stare wide-eyed at the cloud as a bit separated as if it was a pen on a piece of paper, the cloud began rotating and moving into long lines, forming small words, big enough for the Lab to see.

 _'Don't let go?'_

Zuma sighed, falling back into the sand beneath him. Thoughts clouded his mind as he stared longingly at the pup-shaped cloud, imagining that was his dream pup. Zuma closed his eyes, letting his thoughts envelop him.

 _"You okay Zuma, you seem stressed?"_ The Chocolate Lab turned his head, emeralds narrowing over to the Jack-A-Bee running towards him.

"Max? I thought you and Shadow left by now?"

"Nope, me and Shadow are staying for two more days! He's gone out, taking a walk up to the shops and then he's going surfing. I saw you and thought I'll say hi. Do you want to come inside the bus for a bit?" Zuma lowered his head down, before lifting it up, eyes growing wide when he saw the Jack's red hues.

"Dude, haven't you slept at all? I guess it won't be so bad...I'll come with you fow a bit, I'm waiting fow some pup anyway." Max happily barked, grabbing hold of the Lab's paw, bringing him over to the colorful surfin' bus. "Why awe youw eyes wed Max?" Zuma raised an eyebrow when the Jack didn't respond. The Lab's emeralds hues grew wide.

"Sorry about the mess, I forgot to clean up-"

"Dude, why's thewe mashed glass on youw floow?" Zuma couldn't help but notice the melancholy expression on Max's muzzle, sadness that replaced joy. "Max?!"

"Huh...oh, that's nothing-"

"What happened, did you and Shadow have a fallen out ow something?" Zuma ran over to the Jack when his paws went weak before he could fall, the Lab wrapped his paws around Max.

"I-it's Shadow...he's a jerk! I really thought I had a chance at getting him back! But he rather flirt around with another pup! I saw a picture of me and him, when we were together when we were barking happy! But after how he acted like he doesn't give two barks what I'm feeling...I just lost it, I threw the frame at the wall and ran to my own room...my eyes are red because I've had no sleep, I couldn't, not without Shadow taking me into his paws...I love that Collie and he doesn't even c-care! We hardly even talk anymore. Since we broke up, he doesn't acknowledge me...it's like we're strangers!" Zuma felt his own eyes stain glassy as a single tear escaped.

"I know how that feels dude...I'm in love with some pup...who I've known my whole life, who's captivated my heawt with just one look...we wewe always togethew...not long ago I made a mistake which stopped him fwom talking to me. We might say one wowd ow two, but that's only when we sleep togethew, he knows I love him...but he nevew says it back...I want Wocky to talk to me...all the time, but he can't..." Max sniffled, surprising the Lab by wrapping his paws around him.

"Even if you two don't talk...at least you still spend time together, even without words. That's gotta count for something? If he returns the passion that you give, then he's got to feel something for you Zuma." The Lab smiled, mind going back to yesterday.

"You'we wight Max, but I wish it was so much mowe..."

"Then tell him? Or at least waste time just being with him, every day until he finds the words to talk and tell you his feelings...what happened?" Zuma once again lowered his head down, sighing as the Jack pulled away from the embrace.

"You'we pwobably the fiwst pup I'll tell this to, I won't tell the othews because they won't undewstand, but you will...and I guess it's been so long, I can't hold it in any mowe."

"If you're worried about me telling any pup, don't be. I don't know any pup except for Shadow and he and me aren't talking now. So I'll keep your secret Zuma, you can trust me." The Lab smiled, lifting his head up till he was in eye level with the Jack. "Only tell me, if you're ready?" Zuma thought about it, mind spinning round in circles. He would be telling a secret to a pup he's just met.

"Well, it stawted like this-"

 _"Zuma? Where are you?"_ The Lab's words were cut off by a husky voice calling his name, completely snapping Zuma away from his thoughts.

"I guess it's your friend?" Zuma nodded in response. "It's okay, you can tell me another day. You should speak to the one you're in love with as well, even if he won't speak, keep trying? Good luck with the contest, before I was always cheering Shadow on, but I really hope Chase wins that trophy! He'll deserve it more." The Lab was shocked.

"I thought you love Shadow?" Max nodded in response, walking over to the broken glass, slipping the photo away from it.

"I do...I'm always right by his side, cheering him on in contests, making his surfboards - even if I airbrushed one of them the wrong colour...he doesn't realize how much I care about him. Shadow never let me explain why I left London in the first place! I never left because I wanted to _just_ travel with a surfer or to go around the world. It wasn't because he was a famous celebrity, or because he had always had cameras flashing and pups wanting a piece of him everywhere he went! He never actually thought why I fell in love with him in the first place! When Shadow went to London...it was because he was hiding-"

"Why was he hiding Max?" The Jack-A-Bee lead the Lab to a room with a sign which had a pup surfing on it. Zuma's eyes went wide when he saw thousand of posters of surfing legends, a quiver of surfboards and a shelf full of trophies. "Wow, dude!" Max rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, wow. He would do anything to win, even make a deal with the toughest pups around." Max walked around Shadow's bed, reaching under to pick up a small object. "He had no idea that the gang didn't have any rivals, they all worked together...he thought he was the top pup, so he joined them, but when he started acting like an Alpha, the other pups threw him out, telling him to never come back again...he didn't listen, that day he got kicked out, he took something from them." Zuma's eyes went wider when he gazed at the object.

"It's a twophy!" Max shook his head.

"Not just any, this one belongs to the first surfing pup that ever lived!"

"So, what happened aftew Shadow took it?"

"The gang found out, he was lucky to get out of town, he left Malibu, catching a plane towards London, by now...what used to be his house, must be destroyed. This gang was not to be messed with and Shadow didn't listen. That's how I met him...I helped him...I let him stay with me. At first I didn't even know he was a surfing pup or that he was a champion...I just thought he was lost or a stray...I instantly found myself falling in love with him, he was so sweet when we first met. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be entering the next competition."

"How did you find out Max? About who Shadow weally was?" Max smiled, reaching a paw to his head.

"Didn't take me long, I was bound to spot him on the buses or on the tv. Surfing was always my interest, I loved it since I was young - even if I never learnt-"

"Dude! You don't know how to suwf?" Max shook his head, running his paw down one of Shadow's many boards.

"It didn't matter, I just liked Shadow's company. Even when I found out, it didn't change how I felt about him...I'll always love that pup who was all lost out in the rain, fur shaking in fear. That pup who always had a smile on his muzzle, one that would make me blush...being in London and meeting Shadow, was the best times of my life! I knew one day, he would leave and when that day came, I told him how I felt...I still remember when we kissed for the first time. Then, I left with him." Zuma smiled, surprising the pup by placing a paw on his back.

"That sounds so sweet Max..has Shadow evew told you that he loves you?" Rolls of tears fell down the Jack's muzzle.

"Y-yeah...once. A-after that, he never said it again..." Zuma felt his heart break when the Jack turned around, muzzle drenched from tears that fell down. "You should go?"

"What about you Max?" The Jack growled, throwing the trophy at the wall. "Max!"

"I don't care what happens to me! I'll just find a way to let go of that no good for nothing Collie! That's the last time I ever help him out! Shadow can get some other sucker to make a surfboard, paint with colors that would make him happy or to...comfort him when he has nightmares of the gang finding him...support him when he goes to a competition and cheer him on, wishing him luck all the way. When fear tries to get in his way, I help him forget it...not once did I ever hear a thank you or anything! All Shadow cares about is winning, he's not happy unless he gets what he wants - including your teammate!" Zuma cocked his head to the side, placing a paw on the pup's shoulder.

"What teammate?"

"He's a Dalmatian, has a yellow collar-"

"Wait Mawshall? Shadow likes him?" Max slowly nodded. "What happened?" Now it was Max tilting his head in confusion.

'Doesn't he know?'

"Didn't they tell you?" Zuma shook his head.

"Who's they?" More confusion hit the Jack-A-Bee.

"Marshall and Chase?"

"Dude, why would they tell me anything? Mawshall didn't say anything and I'm not suwe what Chase has got to do with this, but that's pup's nowmally secwetive, he likes to keep himself locked up and thwow away the key."

'Secretive? Then maybe, Zuma doesn't know?'

"You know the reason why Shadow and Chase are competing against each other, don't you?" Zuma once again, shook his head, reaching a paw to the top.

"Come to think of it, Chase hasn't told me anything, except he wants me to teach him how to suwf-"

"Marshall and Chase, what are they to each other?" Zuma giggled.

"Dude, they'we best fwiends, they've been like that since the day they met!"

'He doesn't know, won't be any point telling him the truth then.'

"Why, do you ask?"

"Oh, erm - them two just seem _really_ close that's all." Zuma nodded in response, turning when he heard a creak from the blue and gold door.

"Chase! You finally got my note then?" The Shepherd nodded.

"Yeah after moments of searching for some clue as to where you are!" Chase took a glance at the Jack.

"Sowwy dude, must have woke up on the wwong side of the bed today." Chase raised an eyebrow.

'More like Rocky's bed.'

"Don't worry, come on?" Zuma nodded in response.

"Did you collect a boawd like I told you?"

"Yeah, Rocky let me borrow the board he made you for your birthday." A lovely shade of red dusted the Lab's muzzle as he softly sighed, a small smile escaping.

"Wow! This pup must be something Zuma, can I see this board?" The Lab nodded, emeralds eyes narrowing over into amber. The Shepherd growled before running out of the surfin' bus.

Within seconds, Chase returned, carrying a glowing blue surfboard on his back.

"Didn't think Wocky would let you bowwow this?"

"Me too, it's just until I get my own." A sudden howl forced the two to turn around.

"I could make you one! I've made all of Shadow's boards as you can see and not one of them broke, not even in his heaviest competition which was in Hawaii!" Chase raised an eyebrow, ambers glancing into emeralds.

"Beats you using one of my favouwite boawds, especially one that I'll pwobably kill you fow if it evew gets bwoken!" Chase scoffed, ruffling up the Lab's fur at the top of his head.

"Sure you will Zuma," Chase took a glance at the Jack whose eyes were dazzling. "Okay, Max. You can make me a board, how long would it take?" The Jack barked happily, bouncing into the air while lifting a paw to his muzzle.

"Normally the boards I make, take up to one or two days." Chase deadpanned.

"Can't you make one within one hour, can you?" Max shook his head.

"Sorry...look I'll make a start with it today and you can come by tomorrow when the board's all done? Then, you can tell me what you want it to look like? What colors do you like?" Chase grinned.

"Easy, I like blue, mainly dark and I've always been fond of black." Max nodded in response, running over to a large bed, ducking his head underneath before pulling out a small pad and pen.

"Okay, I've got a few ideas!" The Jack flipped the pad open to reveal many drawings and sketches of surfboards, some pencil drawn, other with charcoal, an ombre of shades of black. As he flipped through more pages, there were boards that had radiant colors on. All painted with unique and glorious designs and styles. The Shepherd and Lab were in awe.

"Wow, dude! You'we such a good awtist!" Max beamed, flipping more pages until he stopped on five stretches of longboards, painted dark blue with each a different pattern on.

"Thanks, Zuma! When I was in London, I was an artist, working for a company who makes buildings. Since I've been with Shadow, I learned how to draw and design real surfboards and I was able to express my unique ideas."

"Definitely unique! I've never seen anything like it!" Max's once small smile grew into a more wide one.

"Aww, thanks, mate! And before you ask, down in London, 'mate' means friend, so you don't have to worry about me hitting on you. So, I've checked and I think I might have the perfect board for you!" The Jack flipped over three more pages before stopping, putting his paw on the paper before revealing the delicately drawn surfboard, each line straight and parallel with a sharp tip at both the top and the bottom. The page had the board also on the back with the three fins at the bottom. Chase's eyes grew wide when he saw the shining splash of dark, metallic blue covering the whole board. Next was the three lines of black at the top and bottom. What captivated the Shepherd, even more, was the lightning bolt, streaks of black going from the bottom all the way to the middle, each with little swirls at the end. Then the same at the top, going to the middle with little swirls at the end.

"You've got some weal talent, Max!"

"Wow, if you keep complimenting me Zuma, then I'm going to start blushing. Anyways, so not my best work, but I thought you might be looking for something like this. I left the middle bare, but if you want I could put in a quote or some words?" The Jack sighed, clicking his claws in front of the Shepherd, completely snapping Chase back to reality. "You must really like this one, to get all starstruck like that?"

"Y-yeah, I mean it's nice and I really like the colors, but what words would you put?" Max smiled, running back over to the bed, pulling out another notepad. "This another one of your many designs again?"

"Nope, wow you're such a barney! This is where I write the words I put on Shadow's boards." Just like before, the Jack started flipping through pages.

"I like that one. _'Don't wush, take one wave at a time'_. " Chase nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a little long and I need a short one to fit in the middle-"

"Wait, dude? What do you even want? A showt or longboawd?" Chase cocked his head to the side.

"What's easier?" Both Zuma and Max took a glance at each other.

"It depends, I wathew go with a longboawd because it helps me paddle fastew and fow long distances, even in a competition it wowks wondews-"

"Judging from Shadow, he likes shortboards because they help him pull off tricks and quick maneuvers, easy to take out opponents with a quick spray too." Chase raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the many boards all around the bus before looking back at the sketch.

"What do you prefer Max?" The Jack shook his head.

"I don't surf. But if I did, I go with a shortboard as I'm a small pup and if I know any tricks, I would want to pull them off without getting wiped out." Zuma rolled his eyes, taking another glance at his own board hanging by the door.

"What do you think Zuma?" The Lab tore his eyes away, instead, meeting a pair of amber.

"Dude, why don't you just twy both and see which one fits you best?" The Shepherd nodded in response.

"Yeah, anyway why don't we start training now? I'll use your board and then if that doesn't work I'll use-"

"You could use this one." Before Chase could respond, the Jack dashed away again, coming back with an almost all black with checks of white, shortboard. "Never been used, Shadow hated this one for some reason, because it clashed too much with his fur, even if I always thought it was nice." Chase carefully flipped the shortboard onto his back.

"Doesn't feel as heavy as your one Zuma." The Lab rolled his eyes again, flipping his own board onto his back.

"Yeah, whatevew dude, just huwwy up!" Chase perked his ears up when he saw the Lab run out of the bus.

'What's wrong with him this time?' Chase dusted his thoughts away until a voice rang out.

"Good luck with the competition!" The Shepherd turned his head, scoffing before a wide smirk played on his lips.

"You should be telling Shadow that? Watch after Zuma's finished training me, Shadow's going to wish he never challenged me." Max smiled, nodding in response. "Why are you wishing me luck anyway, I'm the enemy?"

"Not to me. You're my friend and Shadow was being an idiot yesterday, I think you and Marshall do suit each other and you should show Shad that you're not going to let him take your mate!" Chase blushed, lowering his head. "Zuma, doesn't know, does he?" Chase shook his head.

"Me and Marshall haven't told any of the PAW Patrol, we want to keep it a secret for a bit - or at least I do..."

"You shouldn't be afraid, I'm sure your friends will approve-"

"It's not that...it's just...I don't like to tell pups everything about me and I don't need a flurry of questions, asking how we got together or how long we've been in love with each other." Max nodded in understanding, seeing the Shepherd walking over to the door.

"Shadow was just the same, he never wanted anyone knowing about us...but the cameras wouldn't listen, next thing you know, we made the headline in surfin' PAWS." A small smile escaped the Shepherd's lips as the Jack held up a small magazine, on the front cover was 'looks like Shadow isn't just winning trophies' and underneath had a picture of the Collie and Jack, walking downtown, smiles on their muzzles and tails entwined.

"You two look so in love, I wish Shadow would leave my mate alone, so he can realize that you two can still work out!" Max nodded his head, giggling.

"He will, you just have to beat him! On the day you'll win, Shadow might start to think that winning isn't everything."

"That's a fact! Anyways, Max, I better start learning how to surf before Zuma goes home, he hates waiting...even if he'll wait all his life for the pup of his dreams." Max smiled.

"He's told me about that pup, Rocky is his name right?" Chase nodded. "If I was Zuma, then that would be worth waiting for...me and Shadow aren't together anymore, but I hope one day he'll change his mind and let me take him into my paws."

"You're a cool pup, Max, Shadow must be a fool to break up with you. You remind me of Marshall in so many ways, he's just like you and I bet you two would get along well if you meet that is." A strip of red stained the Jack's muzzle as he turned it away, eyes looking down.

"Your mate, he's in love with you right?"

"Of course...he tells me every day, and he was the first one to say it! He always tells me how happy he is to be with me-"

 _"Dude, you want to leawn how to suwf ow not?!"_ The Shepherd spun around, facing the Chocolate Lab sighing in frustration, the Shepherd nodded, as well as blushing a little, hoping Zuma didn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." The Shepherd turned to the Jack. "Want to come down to the bay Max?"

"Sorry, mate. Another day, but I've got to wait for Shadow and clean up this broken glass before he kills me." Chase tilted his head in confusion, about to respond, until a pair of brown paws pulled him away.

"Come on dude, I haven't got all day." The Shepherd growled as he was dragged out of the surfin' bus, pulled all the way down to the bay.

"Alright, alright, you can let me go now?" Zuma blushed when he realized he reached the end of the shoreline and his paws were still holding onto tan ones.

"Sowwy dude, anyway let's teach you how to suwf!" Chase nodded, looking down at the two boards lying on the sand. Stuck between choosing, he closed his eyes, waving his paw over both of them. "Chase, just pick one alweady!"

"I can't! It's too hard!" The Lab deadpanned, walking over to the longboard, picking it up with his canines.

"Just use this one-" before Zuma could finish his sentence, the Shepherd grabbed the board, already running into the water. "Wait, dude?!" Chase turned back.

"What now? Am I not holding it right?" Zuma shook his head. "Okay, so let's surf!"

"Yeah we awe, but not in the watew."

"What? How do you surf without water?" Zuma sighed, walking towards the confused Shepherd.

"When I was leawning how to suwf, I was taught on showe at fiwst, once you got all the basics then you go into the watew and twy fow weal." Confusion never left the Shepherd as the Lab happily brought the blue metalic board onto the sand. "See? Now appwoach the boawd?" Chase deadpanned, walking over to the surfboard.

"Okay, now what? Do I jump on it like this?" Once near, the Shepherd bounced on top, placing his two front paws at the rails, moving his body forward.

"No, let's stawt with paddling."

"Okay, where do we get oars from?"

"Dude! What? That's not what I meant by paddling! Just listen." Chase nodded in response. "Okay, fiwst thing, lie down on youw stomach?" The Shepherd perked his ears up, making them curl over each other. He smiled, jumping down until his paws rested by the rails. "Okay, move youw back paws mowe towards the tail?"

"But my paws are already near my tail-"

"No! I meant the tail of the boawd." Chase nodded again before pushing his back paws more towards the tail of the longboard. "Good, youw fwont paws should be alweady cuwled into a cup-like shape?"

"Why do I need to do that?"

'Fow paws sake, this pup is such a bawney!'

"To paddle with! Once youw paws awe cupped, dip them into the watew-"

"But, we're on sand?" Zuma slapped a paw to his muzzle.

"Just pwetend we'we in watew! Okay now dig youw paws into the sand, and move them towawds you." Chase obeyed, eyebrow raised while he dug his paws into the dry sand, moving them forward. "Good now impowtant thing about suwfing is focus, so eyes need to be on the watew at all times." Chase nodded in response, paddling once again, which somehow moved him closer to the sea, his dazzling ambers shot towards the sea where he imagined paddling along in the cool water.

"How long should I paddle for or when should I start to paddle?" Zuma rolled his eyes, walking around the Shepherd until they were back in eye level.

"Befowe you do anything, youw muzzle should be waised up, not lowewed onto youw boawd. And you shouldn't stawt paddling until you can feel the watew covew most of youw fuw, so neaw to youw tail. Once you'we at that point, dwop youw boawd and stawt to paddle, evewy suwfew has theiw own way of paddling, and also it depends on the boawd, especially when you fiwst postion youwself. Take it this way, suwfing is like mating, you got to be in the wight position and wemembew it."

"Please! That's how I should remember surfing, like mating! How would you even know that, if you've never done it?" A scarlet blush stained most of the Lab's muzzle. "Unless there's something you're not telling me?" The Shepherd smirked, mind going back to his time reading the little, white, letter.

"W-what awe you saying dude? I have nevew done it, I just know so much, and that's the only descwiption I can give." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Right...whatever you say _Zumi_." At that point, the whole Lab's chocolate fur was hidden in a crimson blush.

"W-what did you just call me?" A wider smirk played on the Shepherd's muzzle.

"Wasn't that Rocky's pet name for you? Zumi? Kind of suits you." Almost silence filled the bay except for the immense laughter coming from the Shepherd, smacking the surfboard, eyes watering when he saw the Lab getting more red. "Y-your muzzle is priceless! Doesn't Rocky call you that anymore, or did he just say it that _first time_?"

'Shut up, shut up!'

"And you were so red, I didn't even know what color you was anymore!" The Lab growled, paws reaching over to his muzzle, deadpanning while trying to hide the glowing blush across his muzzle. "What was that song he used to sing to you-" Chase's words were cut short by a brush of fur on top of his and a pair of paws desperately placed over his mouth.

"Dude, don't say anything about the pet name ow Wocky and I will leave you wight hewe, you can teach youwself to suwf and if you dawe sing anything, I'll thwow youw tail into the watew and make suwe you don't come back up! Do I make myself cleaw?!" Chase felt his heart race when he could feel the Lab's hot breath hovering above his ear, which lightly twitched. He soon found himself to be pinned down as the Lab sat on top of him, pushing Chase down, every time he wanted to stand. He was being dominated. Forced to give up, he slowly nodded.

Within seconds, Zuma released the grip on his paws, letting the Shepherd breathe again. Chase felt his heart race once more when the Lab slowly climbed off him, making warm vibrations run down his spine.

"Now let's continue!" A tiny gasp escaped the Shepherd when he felt a paw come in sudden contact with his rear end.

"W-what was that for?" Zuma raised an eyebrow.

"To snap you of whatevew day dweam you wewe in." Chase shook his head in disbelief. "That weminds me, why awe you blushing?" The Shepherd's eyes went wide as he ran over to the tides, seeing his reflection in the water. He shook his head again, reaching a paw down to his torso where he could hear his heartbeat against his chest. "Hey dude, you okay?" Chase blinked when he felt his heart beat a second faster while his muzzle grew darker.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine..." Zuma raised an eyebrow, walking until he was behind the Shepherd.

"You suwe dude?" Chase flinched when he felt the Lab place a paw on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine Zuma!" The Lab removed his paw, walking along the bay. Chase shook his head, hoping to get rid of the blush that hid his tan muzzle.

'What is happening to me?' Shaking his head once more, Chase ran over to the Lab, jumping back onto the surfboard.

"So, what comes after paddling?" Zuma giggled.

"Dude, you'we not even finished with that!"

"Wait, there's more?!" Zuma nodded in response.

"Dude, thewe's so many wules to suwf, you should be happy we only have thwee weeks until the competition." The Shepherd deadpanned, jaw dropped. "Wight, when you stawt paddling, wemembew small waves stawt to bweak quickly so you need to be weady, one way to avoid them is to lift youw chest up slightly, to lighten the weight on the boawd and it also stops you fwom pushing the wails undewneath, making you completely topple ovew."

"Okay got that, what's the other thing?"

"The othew thing, I'll have to show you. Now bounce off my boawd?" Chase obeyed, jumping off the longboard. Zuma grinned, jumping on the board with a quick maneuver before dropping to his stomach, pretending to paddle. "So when you'we paddling and you begin to feel a bump in the watew, you can pewfowm a duck-dive ow a tuwtle woll, that's whewe you place youw two fwont paws at the wails of the boawd, gwipping them hawd." To demonstrate, Zuma reached his paws to the sides of the board. "Once you got youw gwip, you need to push the head undew-"

"Wait, under? As in the water?" Zuma nodded.

"Don't wowwy dude, you just hold youw breath. I've done it so many times, thewe's nothing to be scawed of. So push the boawd undew the watew when you see a small wave-"

"Why can't you just ride it?" Little giggles passed through the Lab's lips as his eyes narrowed over into a pair of ambers.

"You can't wide a small wave, that's almost like widing flat watew, you have to avoid it, if you don't, dude you'we eithew going to get sent into the impact zone which can be fatal ow you can be just wiped out and if you do that in a competition, you won't scowe any points!" The Shepherd nodded in response. "Now, jump on the othew boawd and twy to follow what I'm doing?" Chase sighed, running over to the shortboard.

"After this, you've got to teach me how to balance on these things?"

"Yeah, aftew you leawn how to paddle wight and not fowget to avoid the small bumps."

'This is going to be a long day!'

* * *

"So, now can we go into the water?" A small pout played on the Shepherd's lips when the Lab shook his head, sitting up on the board.

"Chase, you want to win this competition wight?"

"Yeah, of course!" Zuma jumped off his board, walking over to the shortboard instead. Chase raised an eyebrow when the Lab stepped in front of him, placing an unexpected paw on the side of his muzzle.

"Tell me, why is it so impowtant? I mean, why did Shadow challenge you in the fiwst place?" In the Shepherd's mind, he was screaming, the last thing he wanted to tell Zuma, was the truth. So he lied.

"He was just annoying me...and I don't know we got into some kind of awgument-"

"Max told me, that Shadow wants Mawshall, is that twue?" Chase could feel beads of sweat pouring down from his head, afraid of letting his biggest secret come out. "You always did like pwotecting him, didn't you?" Suddenly the Shepherd's mind clicked.

"Heh, of course. I mean Marshall's my best friend and when it comes to finding his perfect mate then I'm his wing pup! But from hearing the way Shadow treated Max, I don't even want him near my best friend...I guess when he got too close, I pushed him back, and then I kind of...lost it." Zuma nodded, allowing little giggles to pass through. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you'we like his pewsonal pup sittew! Does he enjoy it when you wead him a stowy and tuck him into bed!" Chase deadpanned, turning his muzzle away when a light dust of red brightened over the sides. "I bet you even walk with him evewywhewe too, so he doesn't cause an accident. Dude, you should stop, you'we stawting to act like Mawshall's mate?"

'But...I am his mate.' The Shepherd sighed.

"Come on Zuma, it isn't like that. I just like to be close to him that's all, make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Friends can be _close_ together you know?" Zuma's laughter ceased when he saw a wide smirk on the Shepherd's muzzle.

"Huh, I wouldn't know about that." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, you wouldn't...you know, you seem much happier today, almost like you're not sad at all. It's as if something _good_ happened?" The Lab tilted his head in confusion.

"Dude, what awe you talking about?"

'Come on, there must be someway to get him to confess about the letter?'

"You know how yesterday, how you were so upset that you and Rocky don't talk anymore? Well, you're not today."

"I just haven't been thinking about him today, besides I'm giving you suwfing lessons so I need to concentwate." The Shepherd slapped his paw to his muzzle.

"So, you two still don't talk then?" Zuma lowered his head, ears falling behind as he let out a soft sigh.

"It's complicated." Another 'slap' sound could be heard.

"Answer me something, do you love him?" Zuma growled, poking the Shepherd on the nose.

"I'm not in the mood..." Chase cocked his head to the side when he saw the Lab walking away.

"What about the lessons?" When he got no response, Chase ran after the Lab.

'I'm so stupid, way to go, Chase, making Zuma sad! Now how I am going to learn how to surf?'

By the time the Shepherd was just about to reach a paw to the Lab, Zuma ran, sprinting all around the bay. Chase growled out of frustration before following the brown pup. When they were young, Chase would always have the upper paw when he was challenging the Lab, against any competition, the Shepherd would come out on top. Now as time changed a little, Zuma would be the winner, especially with running. That's why now, Chase was regretting every word he said to Zuma as he struggled to keep up with him.

The two kept on running until Zuma changed direction, heading straight for the wooden pier. Chase picked up speed, getting in stealth mode. When he was close, about to grab the Lab. Zuma suddenly hoisted his paws up in the air as he jumped over the edge, landing straight into the water. Before the Shepherd knew it, he was skidding all the way to the barrier, colliding with a plank of wood. After a moment to regain conscience, he stood up on his hind paws, front ones at the edge of the pier, amber eyes frantically looking down.

"Zuma?! I'm sorry." When the Shepherd heard no response for a few minutes, his instincts kicked in as he jumped over the edge, flying into the cold sea. He felt deep blue surround his whole fur as his eyes went wide, paws desperately started kicking forward as he swam back up.

Once he reached the surface of the water, his eyes darting everywhere for the Chocolate Lab, seeing no sign of him. He coughed out water before swimming in all directions.

"Zuma, where are you?!" Chase kept on paddling, digging his paws deep into the water to move his body more out to sea. "Come on, I said I'm sorry, this isn't funny." His eyes never stopped looking, even when he felt his energy dying down. He called one last time before a small whimper escaped his lips. "Z-Zuma?"

 _"Dude, I'm wight ovew hewe!"_ Chase sighed from relief, already swimming back to shore.

"I thought something had happened to you?" Chase found his breath once he got out of the water, head lowered as he lightly panted.

"Why would you think that? Dude, what do you think I do in the PAW Patwol? Just sit and look pwetty? I know I don't get picked a lot b-" Zuma's sentence was cut short when a pair of paws suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a close embrace, muzzle burying in soft yet wet fur.

Zuma had yet to think about what was happening as his mind went hazy. He had let Chase hug him before, but the Lab was confused by the Shepherd's embrace now. His paws were comfortably tightened around Zuma's neck, muzzle burying in the crook while he breathed slowly near one of Zuma's ears, making it twitch slightly. The Lab was even more surprised when the Shepherd spoke, each letter in soft whispers.

"I-I was so worried about you...please don't do something so stupid like that again, I'll never forgive myself if something...did actually happen to you...I care about you too much to lose you." Zuma felt a sudden rush as his heart started slowly racing, his ears perked up when he felt it pounding loudly against his chest. Also, he felt a sudden heat coming from his muzzle as a shade of red dusted onto it. Luckily, the over glow of the moonlight covers it. Before Zuma even knew it, he returned the embrace, wrapping his paws around the Shepherd's neck, slipping them slightly underneath his collar. Chase smiled, burying his muzzle deeper into the Lab's neck where he took a quick whiff of his scent, his mind went blank as he found it hard to remove his paws. He gave a little squeeze to Zuma which he was rewarded with a soft gasp.

Nothing mattered to them, except for this one moment. Unexpectedly, Chase pulled the Lab even closer which made him lose balance, falling to the sandy ground beneath. The sudden motion snapped the two pups away from their trance. Chase blinked as he slowly leaned up, paws still hooked around Zuma's neck. He caught his breath when he gazed into Zuma's eyes which had a look of confusion and shock. Chase's smile grew as did that small blush on the side of his muzzle. Very slowly, he removed one of his paws, running it up to the Lab's muzzle, caressing little circles along the side. Chase didn't think for a second what he was doing and how all of it was wrong. A look of sudden awe is what the Shepherd had when he saw nothing but the rich color of greenish yellow turned into a bright, dazzling green. Zuma did the same, locking his eyes with a pair of radiant amber, brownish orange full of mystery and hidden secrets.

Zuma took the chance, moving his paw to the Shepherd's muzzle, cupping the side. Chase leaned into the touch, finding the soft sensation warm and comforting. Trapped in an enticing trance, Chase placed his paw over Zuma's, moving it over to his lips which he planted a soft kiss upon before letting go. Chase began catching his breath again when he saw the Lab licking over his lower lip, biting it slowly.

'What is happening to me, why do I think Zuma looks so cute when he does that? I shouldn't be thinking this or lie on top of him like this...why am I finding it so hard to get off, it's like his suddenly irresistible eyes are pulling me closer to him. I'm finding it hard to look at him...because for some reason...I keep staring at his lips! Oh, bark, I need to get a hold of myself...I can't actually be thinking that I should kiss him...but I was so worried about him and yesterday I didn't think twice about holding him like this...I just hate seeing him so sad...I want to make Zuma happy.' Before he even realized it, Chase drew in more closer up to the point where he could feel a wet sensation against his nose. He felt his heart race once more when Zuma lightly moved his nose over the Shepherd's, giving him a soft nuzzle.

'Should he even be doing this? Zuma doesn't even like me like that...does he? No! He's in love with Rocky and Rocky love him. Even if that pup's taking his time - wait? What if Zuma never found the letter, after all, it looked like it was never open? What am I doing-' Chase's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Zuma leaned forward, giving him a slow lick against the side of his muzzle.

'Oh, mother nature, please stop licking me?' Without any warning, the Shepherd's paws grabbed the Lab's, pushing him back down to the ground, paws held above his head. 'I...don't think I can control myself anymore.' Chase gave in to his natural instincts as he felt the Lab's hot breath against his lips, wanting him to taste it. Drawing nearer again, he could almost feel the warm brush of tender lips against his own. A second away. He closed his eyes, heart racing and muzzle flushed. 'I can't hold back.'

 _"Yo, Max I'm home, open the door?!"_

The two pups suddenly snapped out of their trance, mind and heart returning back to reality, the two took one glance, muzzles burning brightly before they both pulled away entirely. Zuma turned away, eyes looking down at the gold sediment beneath him. Chase did the same, eyes narrowing over to the glowing, blue, sea. The two refused to look at each other, saying nothing neither. Every time Chase opened his mouth, nothing came out. Zuma continued to feel his heart pound against his chest, mind going back seconds ago.

'What, just happened? How could an embwace tuwn into that? What was I doing...I wouldn't even think about kissing Chase...so why did I want to just now?! He's just a fwiend aftew all, just my wival, I don't even...he was just so...sweet back then and I've nevew noticed how gowgeous he looks in the moonlight.' Zuma felt his lips twist into a small smile. While he was felt his heart flutter from all new feelings, the Shepherd was feeling different.

'What was I thinking? I have a mate! Was I really about to go and cheat on him like that, after all, that we've been though...I was about to throw it away. Stupid heart, stop beating so loud! Why did I hug Zuma in the first place? I was just worried about him, nothing else...so why did I say I care about him? Ugh, I'm going to lose Marshall if I tell him this...maybe it's best if I don't, after all, it's not like I did anything, expect gaze into his eyes like they're my whole world, kiss his paw...which for some reason he loves or let him lick me like that and the worst part is...that I actually barking liked it! It was just harmless, I don't have any feelings towards Zuma. He's my friend...oh, bark I thought I could avoid this moment when he's teaching me how to surf, that means I've got to spend every day with Zuma! Until I go to Miami, even longer than that! How am I meant to keep my paws to myself? He's like some forbidden treat that I need to have - what? I don't want Zuma! But then again I was just about to kiss him? Ugh, why can't I get him out of my mind now?!'

The Lab slowly turned his head, seeing nothing but the Shepherd's back with ears that were perking up at one point and at another falling behind his head. Zuma took a deep breath, he knew at some point he had to break the ice with Chase, sooner or later or he'll just end up having another pup not talking to him. Zuma turned around, muzzle lowered and ears faltered down. He sighed, before taking a single step.

The noise rang over to a pair of brown ears which perked up high, Chase refused to turn, but he had to when he felt a soft paw touching lightly at his back.

"Ch-Chase...we don't have to talk about what happened, but please don't stop talking to me because of it, I can't bawe to lose you too?"

'No matter how awkward things will be between us, I won't allow that! I'll still talk to him, after all Zuma's my friend...he already has a pup not talking to him because of something they did, but I'm not Rocky...even if it will be hard, Zuma means too much to me to fall out with over something stupid.'

"I'll never stop talking to you Zuma...let's just forget what happened and move on?" Chase took the risk by turning slightly, almost getting lost in emerald. He shook his head. Stepping up to the Lab. "It's my fault, I'm sorry..." The Shepherd sighed, lowering his head down. Zuma placed a paw underneath.

"Don't blame youwself, I don't even know what happened and I want to fowget, can we still be fwiends?" Chase smiled, about to wrap his paws around the Lab once more until he saw Zuma put his paw up. "A pawfive will do dude." Chase lightly laughed, slapping his paw softly against the Lab's own.

"Wow, Zuma's paw feels so soft against mine."

"You think I have soft paws?" Amber eyes went wide as the Shepherd removed his paw, backing away from the Lab.

'I can't believe I just said that outloud!'

"Yes! I mean, y-yeah. We all have soft paws right?" Zuma raised an eyebrow, slowly nodding in response.

"I guess so dude," Chase kept his eyes on the ground, to avoid eye contact with the Lab. "So, do you still want me to help you leawn how to suwf?" Chase fought back all the more awkward moments he could end up having with Zuma and instead, looked up before smiling.

"Yeah, course. I'll be lost otherwise, but I think we should continue tomorrow as I'm...tired?"

"Me too, we had a long day, I can't wait to get back to my bed and sleep."

'Wonder if after what happened, if he'll stay with Rocky again? I mean Zuma still has feelings for him, what almost happened between us, can't change that...can it?' For a second the two pups made eye contact again.

"Zuma has such enticing and pretty eyes, they're so dazzling."

"Weally, dude?"

'For paws sake! I said that outloud too! I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and my thoughts hidden!'

"Huh, what? Did I say something, Zuma?" The Lab slowly nodded, blush staining his muzzle while he bashfully bit his lip. Chase closed his eyes, silently screaming in his head.

'Okay, Zuma looks so barking cute when he's shy - _stupid, shut up!_ '

"Chase, do you weally think that? Do I weally have pwetty eyes?"

'Even his voice is adorable, and for some reason, a huge turn on, please Zuma, stop talking? Wait! He called me 'Chase' what happened to dude? What about if I make him think of something else.'

"Hey Zuma, you know that Rocky misses you?" The Lab blinked, eyes fluttering up and down. The whole time, he hadn't thought of the Mixed breed who he found himself falling for.

'Wocky? I haven't even been thinking of him...'

"Weally, did he say that?" Chase nodded, reaching a paw to his head, trying to get rid of the ridiculous blush that hid most of his fur.

"Well, he didn't exactly say it, when I ask him, he nodded so that's his way of saying he does right? I mean I know he cares about you?" Zuma sighed, eyes looking down at the ground as a single tear rolled down them.

"I know he does..."

"Anyways, Zuma, I'm heading back to the Lookout now." Chase gave an awkward smile, faking a small yawn. "Same time tomorrow, what are you going to be teaching me then?" The Shepherd cocked his head to the side. "Zuma?"

"Huh, what? O-oh, I'll be showing you how to balance on a boawd and what's the best tactic while catching a wave." Chase smiled, nodding in response. "Night, Chase."

"Wait, aren't you coming back as well?" Zuma instantly shook his head.

"I think tonight, I might sleep at the bay-"

"Won't you be cold?" Once again, the Lab shook his head. "O-okay then, see you tomorrow Zuma? You should probably bring Shadow's board back and I'll take yours home?" The Lab slowly nodded in response as Chase hoisted the longboard onto his back. Zuma waved him off as he began walking away.

Once Zuma was alone, he decided to walk along the tides as thoughts clouded his mind. He placed a paw close to his chest, feeling his still rapid heartbeat. The Lab turned to face the water, seeing his reflection in the sea. His muzzle was still flushed while his expression could be read a thousand words. He clutched his fur when he felt the cold surround his whole body.

"I can't go back, no, not tonight...I know whewe I'll go if I do...but isn't that what I want, to always spend time with Wocky? Why can't I stop thinking of what happened? I still can't believe I was about to...kiss Chase...ow that he'd let me lick him...what happened?" That question spun in Zuma's head over and over as he kept on walking, lightly shivering every time the wind blew over his fur. The Labrador spotted a pair of glowing lights as he walked over to the wooden pier once more, placing his two front paws at the edge. "Why does this happen to me? The bay must weally like me to keep on making these mistakes. Fiwst with Wocky, now with Chase." Zuma sighed again as he took a glance at the surfin' bus, a bright light shining out from the open curtains and a pair of voices could be heard.

* * *

 _"Hey, Max! You okay, I've haven't seen you smile all day?"_ The Jack-A-Bee turned away from the Collie, pulling his paws close to his chest as he curled up into a ball. Shadow raised an eyebrow, before jumping on the mattress, crawling over to the sad pup. "Come on talk to me, I haven't done anything to upset you have I?"

'Like that's not happened before!'

"Just leave me alone Shadow, go surfing or go to your room and dust your trophies? Just go away." The Collie sighed, placing a paw on the Jack's muzzle.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much today, but I'm back now and we can talk-"

"Are you stupid or something?! I don't care if you haven't been around, I'm happy you weren't here today, finally give me some space and you know _exactly_ why I'm upset! You, yesterday, flirting around with another pup, who's obviously not interested in you!"

"Oh, come on this again. Look, we're not together anymore, I'm allowed to flirt if I want, and who says he's not interested in me? Who can resist me?"

"Not every pup loves you, you know?" Shadow blinked, scoffing at the Jack.

"Sure they do, they just won't admit it-"

"How full of yourself are you?" Shadow smirked, leaning over the Jack, nibbling one of his ears.

"How full do you want me, Maxie?" Max growled, jumping up to his four paws.

"That doesn't work any more Shadow, stop calling me that!" The Collie sighed, walking over to the Jack again when he walked over to a sink.

"You know, you love it. Hey, as I'm not surfing today, how about we have a little fun?" Shadow cooed before a spray of water came towards him. "Ha, I like it when you're feisty." Before Max could respond, Shadow pulled him by his bone necklace, turning the Jack around to face the Collie. "How about I make it up to you?" Shadow surprised the annoyed Jack by placing a paw on the side of his muzzle.

"Do you really want that pup Shadow?" The Collie softly smiled, laying a gentle lick down the Jack's muzzle.

"Why would I want any pup, when I've got you, Maxie..." One look was all it took before the Jack wrapped his paws around the Collie, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "How, I've missed the softness of your lips-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Shadow's lips twisted into a smile as he happily pressed them against Max. The two easily got lost in love as they pulled each other into an embrace, making their kiss go deeper. The Collie's paws ran over to the Jack's necklace, undoing the string behind before it fell to the floor. The two kissed for what would seem like forever, until they both pulled away, catching their breath.

 _What's a pup got to do to make you happy_

 _Is it all about the fortune and fame_

 _Would you care_

 _if they scream my name_

 _If they did_

 _I would still feel the same_

"Is that our song?" Shadow placed a paw on the side of Max's muzzle, caressing little circles. The Jack slowly nodded, leaning into the touch. "You still sing it as beautifully as you always did."

"W-why don't we play it, you must still have the CD somewhere right?" Shadow shook his head.

"I remember when we snuck into that yacht club party and danced to this song." Max smiled as he buried his muzzle in the crook of Shadow's neck.

"Yeah, being in London had some good times." Shadow nodded, smiling back as flashbacks spun round in his head.

"Did you care that I was a celebrity, Max?" The Collie felt his fur move as the Jack shook his head.

"It's never bothered me who you were, I just loved being in your company, I was alone until I met you and I was so thankful when I did, I don't see you as just a surfing champion and a winner, because in my eyes you are so much more...the pup I met in London out on the streets, all on his own...was who I fell in love with...it wasn't about the fame Shadow. Famous or not I will always love you." The Collie's smile couldn't be any brighter. Once again, violet eyes met with a glowing set of turquoise.

"I thought you just stayed with me because I was famous?" Max shook his head, looking deep into the Collie's eyes.

"It was never about that Shadow, it could never be just about that." The Jack was surprised when the Collie suddenly pulled away. "Shadow, is there something wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry Max, I just need to be on my own right now..." The Jack was confused when the Collie walked towards his room.

"Why was it something I did?" Shadow sighed, placing a paw underneath his eye to wipe the tear away as he kept on walking.

"N-no Max, it wasn't you...it's me...I-I'll see you tomorrow okay...goodnight." Instead of chasing after him, Max sat up, head lowered.

"Goodnight Shadow...I love you..." The Jack felt a tear roll down his muzzle as he waited for a response, but got none as Shadow went into his room, closing the door behind him.

The Collie felt the tears pour out as he fell behind his door, paws at his muzzle as he continued to cry. Out of the corner of his glassy violet eyes, he noticed a small book not far from him, the Collie reached his paws, picking up what was a small photo album marked with 'best memories' on it. Shadow smiled as he flipped through the first page. He didn't smile because they were of the many competitions he's been or winnings or even pictures taken with celebrities. It was marked best memories because it was all of him and Max.

The Jack had been in the Collie's life for so long, the two pups lost track of time. The pictures were all in chronological order, from the first day Shadow and Max met till now. The Jack had a thing for cameras and photography, he would randomly take a picture of any moment he had with the Collie. Shadow flipped over to a few of his favorites, one was weeks after Shadow and Max met each other and bonded instantly. The Collie had swiped a black and red hat off a random stranger, placing it over his own head, turning the snapback backward so only the clips were showing and large graffiti words saying 'LONDON' Max had his camera around his neck at the time and was immediately surprised when he saw the Collie. Shadow had smiled, pulling Max close to him. The Collie raised the camera about to snap the picture before the Jack laid an unexpected lick at the side of his muzzle just as a bright light flashed.

'We had so many great times...I can't believe I actually thought that...he only loved me because I was famous and if I wasn't, he wouldn't look twice at me...I've been so stupid, he didn't care if I was a winner or loser, he loved me no matter what...and then I...stupidly broke up with him and broke his heart as well...it was never what pups may think of us, so what if I'm a pedigree and he's a Mixed breed? So what if we don't match? we loved each other, that's all that mattered...all I wanted was to make him happy...I regret breaking up with you Max.' A single tear rolled off the Collie's black and white fur and onto the photo album beneath. 'It's always been you...what was I doing yesterday playing around with another pup? But I couldn't stop once I got in too deep, now I've got yet another rival...I just think Max can do better than a spoiled, selfish and vain pup! Why does he even want me? I'm nothing special. I'm just a waste of time, the number one wanted pup in Malibu...I may always win, but that doesn't mean I'm happy...Max makes me happy, but I'm not everything he wants.' Shadow clutched the photo album tightly as he felt the last tears escape before falling down. Before he knew it, the Collie had laid down, paws curling close to him as his eyes slowly fluttered down, completely closing.

"Sweet dreams Max, I love you."

Back on the bay, Zuma was about to do the same when he heard a familiar song playing, the slow rhythmic song was coming from the bus, the volume was low, but the Lab's ears perked up at the sound. Softly humming as he heard the lyrics.

 _ **# I've been writing you a story, the headline reads 'We're Meant To Be' see I'm not one to write such fiction so let me be a reality and show you what you mean to me**_

"I haven't heawd this song fow so long...I wondew who's playing it?" Suddenly the Lab's eyes went when gold and blue doors flew open before the volume of the music increased a bit. Zuma looked up when he saw a white, black with a little tan pup step out, a little stick in his mouth. The Lab felt sleep could wait as he slowly stood up, walking over to the colorful bus. When he got close enough, a pair of glowing teals widened in surprised.

"Hiya, Zuma, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back at the Lookout with the others and spending a night with ya dream pup?" The Lab blushed, walking a few more steps closer until he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

'My dweam pup? Is it even the same any mowe?'

"I just didn't feel like going home tonight, thought I'd sleep in the beach." Max nodded, biting on the stick.

"Yeah, but you're going to be cold, if you want to, stay here, sleep in the bus? Shadow's already gone to sleep, I don't know what's up with him. One minute we're talking about our good memories and passionately kissing and then as soon as I mention that I don't care if he's famous or not, the pup runs into his room without giving me an explanation." Zuma giggled, emeralds eyes narrowing over the edible dark brown stick in the Jack's canines.

"Must be a weason why he left like that? Dude, what awe you eating?"

"Hmm, oh porky's. It's like chocolate with a type of biscuit, Shadow buys them all the time." Zuma tilted his head in confusion as the Jack gently grabbed one out of a white box. "Here taste one, you might like it?"

"But, dude, that's chocolate! Awen't pups like allewgic to that?" Max shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, been eating it my whole life and I'm not dead yet. You didn't answer my question, other then you want to sleep at the beach, what else, something happened with that pup you love? You guys still not talking?" Zuma took a slow intake of breath as he sighed, before biting his lip.

"We'we not talking at all, but I just can't face him tonight." Max took a bite of another porky before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Zuma sighed once more, walking up the stairs and then sitting next to the Jack when Max tapped his paw beside him.

"Just had a weiwd day. Apawt fwom Shadow, is thewe any othew pup that you nevew weally saw any attwaction to, until you had a touching moment with them that you wanted to be mowe?" Max raised another eyebrow.

"If you're already in love then it shouldn't change. You might be feeling that way because the one you love hasn't given you any attention, doesn't take a genius to know Zuma. I really think you should go back home and stay with the one who you love, forget whatever happened with that other pup who I presume is one of your friends and help yourself remember who it is you've fallen for." The Lab was shocked as he stared wide-eyed at the Jack. "What's the name of the pup you love again?" Zuma felt his heart race when his mind showed the light grey Mixed breed with the golden, sunset eyes.

"His name is Wocky." Max's eyes went wide.

"I just realized something, you speak a little different, boy must that pup love the way you say his name?" Zuma smiled, his once small blush turning a shade darker.

"Sowwy-"

"Hey, don't apologize, it's the way you talk and it suits you, don't be ashamed."

"T-thanks Max, you know I nevew thought about it, but yeah Wocky does love it when I say his name."

"That's the best thing, he doesn't even need a nickname, you just say in your own style! A way that he doesn't hear from any pup else. Why don't you call him, I would like to meet this pup?" Zuma put his paw up.

"Wocky's quite shy with new pups he meets-"

"New pups or just you?" Another thing the Lab never thought of. "Think about it? He'll probably act himself when he's around the others, but with you, it's a little different. He won't admit it, but I think he's missing you by now."

"Chase said the same thing...maybe you'we wight, I do miss him too and it'll help get this othew pup out my mind."

"See, if you don't want to see him, bring him over here?" Zuma sighed, reaching his paw down to his pup tag.

"I don't know...last time we went to the bay, I made the biggest mistake of my life-"

"Well, it can't be a _mistake_ if he still wants you. Call him, the beach and moonlight will be the perfect talking place and would set the perfect moment-"

"Max! You can't possibly be thinking that?" The Jack grinned, happily nodding his head to which the Lab's muzzle flushed bright scarlet, his once chocolate colored fur hidden. "Call him Zuma?" The Lab was indecisive as he softly played around with his tag. Upon many minutes of waiting, he finally came to a decision.

"Okay." Zuma took a deep breath, before pressing his paw against the button of his tag. Within moments of continuous ringing, a sound could be heard.

 _"H-hello."_ Zuma smiled as the first set of lovely sounds rang softly through his ear.

"Wocky...I'm at the bay, want to meet me hewe?" Zuma bit his lip bashfully as he waited for the Mixed breed's response.

 _"I had a feeling you were there...I was actually going to meet you, I'm halfway there now."_ Max smiled when he saw the happy wag of the Lab's tail.

"Weally?! I mean that's gweat, I can't wait to see you!" They both said bye before Zuma cut the call off.

"He seems like a great pup, nice voice too." Zuma happily nodded, tail still wagging.

"Wocky used to have this weally confident high voice when he was young...now it's changed and he has mowe of a shy husky tone." Max hummed, smiling more at the Lab.

"He must be an attractive pup as well? What breed is he?"

"He's a Mixed bweed, but the most gowgeous one I've evew known..."

"Wow, so what breeds are in him?" Zuma shook his head, reaching a paw to the top.

"I don't know, he's nevew told me."

"Okay, I'm an expert at guessing Mixed breeds explain what he looks like?" Zuma took a glance at the Jack, letting little giggles pass through.

"His fuw is gwey, with a lightew shade at his paws, he has this dawker patch awound his left eye with makes him look even mowe mystewious. He's eaws awe so cute because one is pointy and the othew is floppy, he has two blue patches on his back and these little tuffs of fuw on the top of his head and at the sides of his muzzle which makes him look mowe like a wolf then a pup, last is Wocky's dazzling gold eyes-"

"Wait, gold? Wow! That sounds really unique, I'm lost with guessing now. Gold eyes, grey fur? You sure he's a pup?" Zuma nodded in response before cocking his head to the side.

"Why do you think he's not?" Max gasped from shock to which Zuma giggled from.

"The way you described him isn't like any pup I've ever seen. All that keeps on coming up in my mind head every time I picture gold eyes is a wolf!" Zuma raised an eyebrow, giggling again.

"Dude, don't be wedicious. Wocky isn't a wolf, I mean he does look like one, but that doesn't mean he is-"

"How big are his paws?" Zuma furrowed a brow.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wolves have really big paws, does he have big paws?" Zuma deadpanned before he shook his head from disbelief.

"I don't think he has big paws, they awe a bit biggew than mine, but the only thing is he has supew soft fuw, that feels like a cloud."

"See, that proves my theory. The pup you're in love with is a wolf, can't be full so he must be half-"

"Dude! What?" Max nodded, about to respond until a beeping sound could be heard on Zuma's pup tag.

"Hey, Wocky!"

 _"Meet me on the pier?"_ Zuma blushed, somehow the Mixed breed's voice sounded huskier than usual, it only made the Lab's heart race.

"Y-yeah, suwe Wocky." The tag suddenly cut of as the Mixed breed left the call. "Max?" The Lab was confused when he couldn't see the Jack anywhere. "Dude, whewe did you go?" The Lab walked up the stairs but quickly jumped back down when a pup came running out, an object hanging around his neck. "What's that?"

"This will help me see this pup." The Max held the object up, paw removing the back cover to reveal the lens.

"Why do you have a camewa?"

"Best way to look at things in good picture." The Jack pressed a button on the camera which made the lens move forward. "Where's this stupid zoom button now?"

"So, you'we an awtist, a paintew and a photograpew!" Max nodded, pressing another button which zoomed the lens out, he scowled across the bay, looking for any signs of a wooden pier and a grey pup. When the Jack spotted both, his eyes went wide.

"Whoa! Doesn't the sea look beautiful! Not to mention the pup on the pier looks barking _hot!_ " Zuma shook his head in disbelief, a small smile playing on his lips.

"So, still think Wocky's a wolf?" Zuma reached a paw over to the starstruck Jack, tapping him on the back.

"Huh, what? Wolf or not, that pup's drop dead gorgeous! Grey fur, gold eyes and that orange collar! Just wow!" A small, deadly growl escaped the Lab's lips.

"O-okay, dude. Enough stawing at him alweady? I've got to go now anyway-"

"Can I meet him?" That once quiet growl went louder as a glint of red could be seen in the Chocolate Lab's sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Maybe another time Max, I think Wocky only wants to see _me_." Max sighed, nodding in slight disappointment.

"You must really love him to get jealous so easy?" Zuma's blush couldn't have been any darker when he saw the Jack giggling.

"Dude, I'm just saying...Wocky is..."

"Relax, Zuma, look he's a pretty pup, but my heart belongs to Shadow and you two match way better. Tell Rocky I said hi?" The Lab nodded in response, putting his paw up. The Jack didn't need to be told twice as he gently slapped his own against Zuma's.

"One mowe thing, what was that song you was playing?" Max smiled.

"Why, you know it?" Zuma nodded. "I'll play it again if you want?"

"It's just that song makes me think of something-"

"Your dream pup in that memory?"

"Y-yeah, he played it to me one night...that's befowe we stopped talking..." Max raised an eyebrow, while Zuma sighed.

"Doesn't sound like he's stopped talking to you, he's asked you to meet him by the pier, doesn't that mean you two will talk?" For a second the Lab went deep in thought as he reached a paw to his head.

"Wocky nevew comes to the bay...maybe-"

"Then you should go and see him and find out?" Instead of answering, Zuma nodded in response, waving the Jack goodbye as he left the surfin' bus.

The Lab soon felt nerves running down his spine as he walked towards the wooden pier. His emeralds orbs darted for a light grey pup which he couldn't see head or tail of. Zuma soon saw a spec of radiant, glowing, lights leading to the edge of the pier, lights that hardly shone at the bay. Zuma's ears fell down when he still saw no sign of the Mixed breed. Disappointed, he went over to the edge, jumping up onto his hind paws as he stared out to the horizon.

"So much, fow talking again..." Zuma sighed once more, head lowered down.

To upset to hear, the Lab didn't notice the sudden quiet steps taken towards him. Before he knew it, Zuma felt a soft sensation being placed at the back of his neck, just above his collar, while a set of paws wrapped around him.

"Did you actually think I wouldn't come?" Zuma felt his heart race from the husky voice breathing in his ear. "I wanted to surprise you." The Lab felt his muzzle heat up, flushing scarlet as he reached his paws up to softly hold the ivory ones wrapped around his neck.

"Well, you succeeded with that Wocky." The Lab smiled, when another soft sensation was planted on his fur.

"Why didn't you come back home, Zuma?" Flashbacks suddenly flooded the Lab's mind, he quickly brushed away any thoughts of the Shepherd and that awkward moment. Zuma bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse, rather than telling the Mixed breed the truth.

"I..I..." Zuma took a sudden glance at the bright, big illuminating object in the night sky, lighting up nearly the whole of Adventure Bay, little white dots were painted all over the dark blue.

"Wow! The moon looks so big tonight." The Lab found it hard to speak as he leaned into the soft and warm feeling of the Mixed breed's paws around his neck, drawing little circles down to his chest, while Rocky's head laid by the back of Zuma's neck. Without finding any reason to tell the grey pup, Zuma, sighed.

"W-Wocky? Why awe you holding me like this?" The Mixed breed cooed in the Lab's ear which only made Zuma's blush grow even darker.

"Isn't this what you want Zuma? Us to be more than the two pups who don't talk to each other because of one night which you call a mistake." Zuma gasped, turning his head slightly.

"It is...that night changed us Wocky-"

"Nothing's changed Zuma...we're still how we always were. Listen, I'm talking to you right now-"

"Until the next day..." Rocky didn't let any more words flow after that, he softly nuzzled into Zuma's fur, laying a single lick down the Lab's back. "Y-you'we just going to leave again..."

"Like you did today, I woke up and you were gone."

"I wanted you to know what it feels like." Rocky was taken back by the Lab's words, he was about to let his paws go until he felt a strong grip on them. "Why? You could've stayed, but you left, why?" The Mixed breed turned away from Zuma and looked at the waves crashing against the rocks below instead. "You still can't tell me..why do I even bothew?" Rocky looked up, his lips slowly twisting into a small smile.

"Because you love me." Once more, the Lab went deep into thought.

'Do I?'

"Wocky, why do we keep doing this?"

"What's so bad Zuma? I'm still with you-"

"Bawely." Zuma pulled on Rocky's paws again when he felt a sudden movement. "You want to leave wight now."

"You don't sound like you want me here...I came to see you, Zuma, I thought you would be happy? I was worried about you." Zuma closed his eyes, letting a single teardrop escape.

"If you weally cawe, you'll stay with me tonight and be hewe when I wake up? That's all I want..." That once small smile playing on the Mixed breed's muzzle grew wider as he turned the Lab to face him. As soon as their eyes made contact, Rocky regretted his decision. He wanted to tear his eyes away from Zuma, too afraid he'll do something stupid, but somehow he got lost gazing into a pair of sparkling, emerald orbs, even brighter with the big moon shining over them, making the whole Lab's fur look like glitter. Rocky laid his tongue over his lips, licking along them before softly biting one.

All the while, Zuma's slightly annoyed look softened as he too got lost in a pair of dazzling gold hues, glistening as they had a single look in them. Without realizing it, Zuma placed a soft paw on the side of Rocky's muzzle, feeling an immense heat coming from it, the Mixed breed surprisingly yet instantly let a small moan pass through his slightly parted lips. If the Lab wasn't so enticed by the glowing gold orbs, he would see that most of Rocky's light grey fur was hidden behind scarlet red.

"Wocky, awe you okay?" The Mixed breed felt his heart loudly and rapidly pound against his chest, racing so fast, he couldn't think straight. His heart kept on beating, that he only saw the Lab's lips move, speaking unheard words. Rocky breathed heavily as he tried to stay under control by keeping his paws on the floor. It only got harder when Zuma softly ran his paw down, inching closer to the Mixed breed. "W-Wocky - Mmpf..." Zuma didn't have any more time to speak as his lips were captured with another pair, kissing him viciously. At that point, the Mixed breed lost all control as he roughly tackled the Lab down, paws gripping hard over Zuma's as he held them up.

Zuma was surprised by the unexpected kiss, but he had no intention of pulling away, instead he gladly accepted, returning the kiss with deep passion. The Lab immediately wrapped his back paws around the Mixed breed, pushing him down so their fur can be in close contact. Both green and gold disappeared from each other as both pups closed their eyes when pleasure took over. Rocky knew he couldn't hold out for long as he let Zuma's paws go, instead, running them down the Lab's muzzle, cupping the side before making their kiss deeper. Zuma moaned when he felt the Mixed breed's tongue slipping through his parted lips before licking along his canines, making the Lab submit. Zuma teased Rocky by denying entrance, he instead reached his paw up to the Mixed breed's back, tattooing little circles up and down, making the moment the both pups were having, more heated.

Rocky let out a little growl as he responded by running his own paw down the Lab's torso, teasing the little pink nubs that lay on them. Lips continued to move in aggressive synchronization, the Mixed breed begged for more but the Lab refused. Rocky instead ran his tongue down to the Lab's lower lip, instantly licking along it until he let his sharp canines slightly nibble, which only made slightly louder moans escape Zuma's lips, the Mixed breed smiled, knowing that the Lab was losing control, he took Zuma by surprise, taking a hard bite at his lip, allowing instant access. Rocky eagerly sneaked his tongue into the Lab's mouth, exploring every outer reach. Zuma felt his body growing hotter when he felt the Mixed breed's paw run lower down his torso and over his navel.

Zuma gasped sharply when he felt a sudden tug as Rocky's tongue finally connected with his, making the Lab pull on the light, grey pup's fur. Like a playful battle or a dance, the Lab softly caressed the Mixed breed's tongue, sending them into a dance for passion, a lustful battle. Zuma continued running his paw down Rocky's back, making the Mixed breed's moan every time he pulled on a piece of his fur, the Lab kept on running, until he reached a soft, fluffy, grey, tail which he lightly pinched.

Rocky instantly pulled away from the heated kiss, moaning in pleasure as a trail of saliva was left on both their lips. The two pups breathed heavily as they caught their breath. Eyes slowly fluttering open before they once again got lost in each other.

The Lab ran his paws back up to the Mixed breed's neck where he slipped his orange collar off before leaning forward, planting a single kiss on soft, grey, fur.

"Z-Zuma..." Rocky moaned, roaming his paws down the Lab's torso once more. Zuma smiled, taking a glance at the light grey pup who began lightly panting. Before long, Zuma placed his lips back on Rocky's neck, planting a small set of soft, butterfly kisses. The Mixed breed leaned forward, catching one of the Lab's ears with his canines, sensually nibbling at the tip as he gently pulled on it. Zuma responded with a slow lick along Rocky's neck, nipping at one part.

"You stawted it Wocky..." The Lab gasped when he felt a set of paws pull at his fur.

"I...I didn't know what got over me." Zuma smiled, planting another kiss before lightly yet sensually nibbling, making the Mixed breed moan a little louder. "Z-Zuma, what are you doing?" The Lab smiled, nibbling with a little ferocity as his canines sharply grazed along Rocky's fur.

"What you won't give me." Shaking off intense pleasure, rushing through his body, Rocky placed a paw underneath Zuma's muzzle, emerald meeting with a pair of dazzling gold, lips disconnecting from the Mixed breed's neck.

"I want to mark you first." Before the Lab could respond, a pair of lips crashed onto his, in a soft yet passionate kiss. Rocky's paws danced along Zuma's torso, drawing small patterns before softly pushing the Lab down until his back hit the wooden pier, making a quiet, muffled moan escape his lips. A pair of soft, fluffy grey paws wrapped around the Lab's neck just as their kiss went deeper, tongues searching and finding each other, this time Zuma allowed access, connecting his tongue with the Mixed breed's, sensually caressing them over each other as in if a battle for dominance, a passionate dance.

One of Rocky's paws slowly left the embrace as he ran it along the Lab's navy blue collar until he reached the front, which he flicked a claw at the clip, undoing the collar completely, the Mixed breed removed it from Zuma's fur, making him moan as the object was dragged along his chest until it fell by his paws which he ran them down Rocky's back, claws slightly digging into his soft, grey fur.

Zuma suddenly pulled away when he heard a slight whimper, he removed his paws from the Mixed breed's side running them up to cup the side of his muzzle in concern.

"Wocky, what's wwong?" The Mixed breed softly sighed before replying.

"I kind of cut myself when I was fixing something in Farmer Yumi's barn." Rocky leaned into the touch when Zuma's ran the back of his paw softly along the side of his muzzle, leaning forward to give a gentle lick.

"Why didn't you tell me - ow any pup I'm guessing?" The Mixed breed lowered his head, gold eyes leaving emerald.

"I didn't want to worry you...it happened yesterday, but I only started to feel the pain today." Zuma drooped an ear back, sighing.

"You should've told me Wocky...don't you want to check and make suwe it's nothing sewious?" The Mixed breed shook his head, placing an unexpected paw over the Lab's chest.

"It's just a cut Zuma, I'll be...fine. Nothing to worry about-"

"But, Wocky-" The Lab's words were cut short by a light peck to the lips.

"No buts Zuma, I don't want one little thing to spoil our night." A bright scarlet blush dusted the Lab's muzzle as he looked into the Mixed breed's eyes, gold with a hint of lust.

"Y-you mean?" Rocky bit his lip, slowly nodding in response, leaning forward once more.

The two met lips instantly, kissing with intense passion as tongues immediately connected, sensually and gently caressing over each other. The Mixed breed's lips twisted into a small smile as he hungrily kissed the Lab, feeling Zuma's paws wrap comfortably around his neck. Rocky returned the embrace, pulling the Lab close, but as soon as fur came in close contact with his own, Rocky couldn't fight temptation for long, one of his paws left the Lab's neck as it ran down, soft, glossy chocolate colored fur, around Zuma's chest. The Lab moaned, kissing with slightly aggressive as he left the Mixed breed's grip, running his tongue along Rocky's bottom lip, before the own edges of his lips wrapped over to the Mixed breed's while his canines lightly nibbled at the soft flesh, sending them into a different kind of kiss.

Rocky moaned at the new feeling, enjoying it a little too much, he ran his paws further down the Lab's lower torso, dancing softly against Zuma's navel which he softly giggled from. At that point, the Mixed breed released himself from the Lab's grip, laying a slow, sensual lick along the side of Zuma's muzzle, using his tongue to travel over the Lab's collarbone, making him moan again.

Zuma leaned his head back, exposing more of his, glossy chocolate fur around his neck when he felt hot breath blowing against it, making all the little brown hairs stand up. Rocky took a deep breath, feeling his instincts kick in again, an urge he could no longer control. He wanted the Lab like crazy, not just as a mate, but as so much more, a word that animals don't use, but Rocky was a different breed, he thought of Zuma as a _lover_ , a pup he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to hold all the time, to comfort when bad times come. The Mixed breed didn't want any more secrets...no more mistakes...he just wanted to make Zuma happy.

The Lab sharply gasped when he felt a pair of soft, thin lips gently plant a set of butterfly kisses along his neck, while his paw softly ran down the Lab's torso, dancing little circles over his pink nubs. This time he didn't stop. Zuma soon felt a slight wet sensation licking against the fur the Mixed breed delicately nibbled on. The Lab wrapped all his paws around Rocky, making their sheaths touch. The Mixed breed felt his mind go blank, each little touch from the Lab turning him on, each little brush of fur against his own was making him go crazy. But it wasn't what his heart wanted.

He knew that Zuma would be disappointed after this, but Rocky wouldn't let it. Marking the Lab right now just didn't feel right, so he left it. The Mixed breed let his tongue pull at the soft, brown fur once more, tracing a line down to the Lab's torso which he began softly licking against, teasing the little pink nubs with a kiss to each, making Zuma throw his head back in pleasure, swinging it left and right as he continued to moan out in ecstasy. Even more, when Rocky slowly ran his paw against the Lab's navel, running circles all the way till he stopped by the inside of Zuma's back paw. The Mixed breed continued to please the Lab, feeling an erotic shudder when he felt something poke him over his navel.

Zuma bit his lip when he felt a wet sensation licking along his chest before Rocky gives one of the Lab's nubs a quick nip, enough to force a pleasurable moan out. Zuma felt a ticklish feeling when he felt one the Mixed breed's ears moving up and down as Rocky kissed one last nub, swirling his tongue around it before tracing another line when he went to kiss the Lab's navel.

"W-Wocky, touch me?" The Mixed breed blushed, giving a long, sensual lick down by the Lab's inner back paw, planting another set of butterfly kisses down then up. He obeyed, moving his paw up until he softly placed it over the Lab's shaft, slowly moving it up and down, sending warm vibrations through Zuma's whole body.

The Lab's mind was suddenly sent back to the first time, he had ever had this kind of contact with the Mixed breed, soft little touches turned wild and passionate, moaning in ecstasy until he was catching his breath. At that point his mind went blank as he threw his head back in pleasure once more, letting out a aroused howl when he felt the Mixed breed's hot breath hovering over his shaft. Rocky slowly leaned down, laying a slow lick by the tip.

"Ahh!" The Mixed breed lips twisted into another smile as it moved his paw up and down once more before removing his paws, placing them by the Lab's lips.

"Been a long time since I heard you scream like that." To hot to speak, Zuma moaned in response, giving, long sensual licks to the paw that caressed his muzzle. "I want to hear more."

Zuma didn't have time to respond as the Mixed breed took another lick, tracing a line down the Lab's shaft then upwards, sending joint after joint of pleasure through Zuma's whole body he gasped out sharply, catching his breath as his body twitched from excitement.

The first time, they ever did this, Rocky didn't even know half the time what was happening or how he had the Lab in such an intimate position, from each new feeling the Mixed breed gave to Zuma, it was timid, light, scared he would disappoint the Labrador, but it only came as a surprise when Zuma moaned from the new feeling, he enjoyed it more than a friend should. From that one night, friendship was far from what the Zuma and Rocky had.

The Mixed breed wasn't shy anymore, but he still gave, slow gentle movements, teasing the Labrador.

"Wocky..." The Mixed breed felt his heart race whenever Zuma would say his name if it was a call out or an aroused signal to do more, it drove Rocky crazy. Zuma's voice was like sweet music to Rocky's ears, every note in harmony.

It didn't take Rocky long to understand what the Lab wanted as he bucked his hips up. The Mixed breed soon stopped with the slow licks and went a little faster, moaning when he could taste some of the Lab's arousal, making Rocky want more. Like a never ending tasty treat. He could feel his inner instincts kicking it, but he brushed it away, pleasing Zuma the way he wanted and not what his wild side did.

Rocky dominated Zuma, laying three licks at the base of his shaft, sending the Lab into an ocean of bliss, making him submit. The Mixed breed then wrapped his tongue around the length, giving a taunting swirl, making the Lab throw his head back in exactly, mind and heart floating on cloud 9.

"Ahh!" The Mixed breed moaned, never wanting to stop hearing the pleas of the Labrador. Rocky twisted his lips into a wide smirk as he licks over the shaft again, trailing a slow, sensual line up to the tip, licking around, giving it a teasing nip.

"W-Wocky, mowe...?" The Mixed breed gives another teasing lick, nipping lightly along the tip until he wraps his lips around the Lab's shaft, brushing the edges over the round tip, he starts to bring his mouth down, paw leaving Zuma's lips as it began drawing little circles against his chest, teasing the pink, perky nubs. The Lab responded with a moan, gently grabbing Rocky's floppy ear as he began playing with it with the back of his paw.

The Mixed breed lightly giggled from the sensation of his ear being played with, hot breath blowing against the Lab's shaft which twitched in response. Rocky let out small moans of pleasure, humming softly as he brings his mouth down then up. The Lab's shaft continued to twitch from each movement from the Mixed breed, vibrating all the way up to the tip. Zuma softly sighs when Rocky plants a small kiss before moving his mouth down again.

"Wocky, stop teasing me...go fastew...?"

'Oh, Zuma, please stop talking?'

The Mixed breed obeys, increasing the speed of his movements, starting to hear the Lab heavily pant. Rocky continues with his intimate touches as he pushes his tongue past the underside of the Lab's length. He suddenly feels Zuma lift his hips up, pushing Rocky's mouth deeper, he moves further down until he could feel the Lab's shaft at the back of his throat. He moves up then down, each movement getting more and more intense.

"Hmm, Wocky, keep going...don't stop!" The Mixed breed smiled once more, giving a teasing swirl with his tongue around the Lab's whole length, traveling to the tip where he took a hard bite at.

"Ahh!" The Lab's moans of pleasure turned to howls of ecstasy as he felt Rocky take little nips from the top to bottom of his shaft, each bite a little harder from before. Before he knew it, Zuma couldn't bite his lip any longer as he let an erotic cry. Rocky ran his paw back up to the Lab's lips, shushing his loud sounds, removing his mouth for a second.

"Z-Zuma, you need to be quiet...any pup could hear you?" The Lab let his tongue slip from his lips as he began to intimately lick Rocky's paw, turning to Mixed breed on - more than he already was.

"I don't cawe Wocky...I need this, please?" If Zuma wasn't more submissive enough when it came down to mating, his begs for more only made Rocky wish for the night to never be over.

Keeping his paw by the Lab's lips, kept his howls of bliss quiet, but it made it hard for the Mixed breed to concentrate. He lowered his mouth back down, increasing his speed as he laid another taunting swirl before bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. Before long, Zuma's howls started to become slightly raspy until he was catching his breath, panting heavier and heavier. Rocky knew Zuma was close and that was a relief, but it would only get harder when they do something even more. The Mixed breed removes his mouth, laying long, sensual licks, going from the bottom, middle and then finally top which he took another quick bite at.

"Yes!" Rocky strikes a teasing swirl which forces another howl to slip from Zuma's lips, this time louder. The Lab slowly stops to pant, breathing heavily instead and moans once more, pushing his hips up with slight force. The Mixed breed licks the tip of the Lab's shaft again, tasting more of Zuma's sweet arousal before he lays three licks from top back to bottom, striking a long swirl back up.

Rocky knew that was enough to throw Zuma over the edge as his paws start twitching beneath the Mixed breed, letting out a single howl of release. Rocky smiled, licking over the round tip again, tasting all the Lab's arousal, that was dripping out. Zuma moaned as he felt all that tension that he was holding in, finally letting go. A wide smile played on the Lab's lips, running his paw softly over Rocky's floppy ear once again, as the Mixed breed continued licking up his tasty treat.

Rocky licked his lips when he couldn't taste any more of the Lab's release, he slowly leaned up, seeing soft, brown eyelashes that could hardly be seen, flutter open as emeralds eyes once again reappeared, gazing deep into gold, their eyes lock together as Rocky placed a paw by the side of Zuma's muzzle, leaning down.

The two met lips instantly, kissing with intense passion. The Lab moaned, feeling a sudden tug when the Mixed breed's tongue connected roughly with his.

"Wocky..." Zuma let the grey pup's name slip from his slightly captured lips, tasting something sweet on Rocky's tongue as it softly caressed the Lab's.

Rocky soon pulled away, laying a tender lick across Zuma's lips, tracing a line to the side of his muzzle before nipping lightly on the tip of Zuma's ear.

"Mmm."

"Enjoyed that?" Zuma moaned in response, wrapping his two front paws around Rocky's neck, pulling the Mixed breed up as he felt a sudden pleasurable joint when he felt his shaft touch with the Lab's. Rocky bit his lip in sudden arousal as he moved his body over Zuma's. The Lab grew slightly concerned although he grinned.

"Wocky, awe you okay?" The Mixed breed almost didn't hear the Lab as he focused on the fur brushing against his own. Zuma was forced the bury his muzzle in the crook of Rocky's neck when the Mixed breed gyrated his hips once more with a tad more force. "Thought you can contwol youwself?" Rocky shook his head, moaning in pleasure when Zuma placed his lips against the Mixed breed's neck, planting a set of soft butterfly kisses.

"Control myself around you? That's something I could never do...you make me want you too bad!" Zuma blushed, his lips twisting into a smile, he took a quick bite at Rocky's neck enough to make the Mixed breed throw his head back in pleasure, moaning out the Lab's name. The bite left a slight mark, which the Lab wished was permanently stained, he reached up, nibbling softly at the fluffy grey ear, falling down.

"You don't need pewmission to mate me Wocky...evew since the fiwst time we did it, I wanted you to make me feel like that again, pleasuwe I've nevew expewienced befowe." Rocky had a second for his mind to click what was happening. The Lab smirked, before pushing him off. The Mixed breed shook his head in disbelief when he saw Zuma playfully roll around, like a little puppy teasing his owner. The Mixed breed blushed at the Lab's submissive look as he lifted his body up, tail raised high up in the air as it curled around Rocky's muzzle, bringing him closer.

The Mixed breed couldn't control himself anymore as he felt a strong scent flow into his nose, making his heart rapidly pound against his chest like it was going to explode. Rocky was suddenly in a trance as he inched closer to Zuma, inhaling his musk under his tail. The Lab moaned from the wet sensation moving around his entrance. Zuma grinned, moving his rear end teasingly.

The two pups found themselves instantly aroused, but Rocky shook his head, dusting lust and desire away. The Mixed breed jumped on top of the Lab, biting his ear before huskily whispering.

"How do you want me to mate you this time?" Zuma moaned as he arched his head back.

"Mate me any way you want Wocky, slow, sensual, just like the fiwst time." The Mixed breed smiled, climbing off the Lab, sending erotic joints through Zuma's whole body. Rocky softly grabbed the tip of the Lab's tail, the most sensitive part of his body and began laying slow sensual licks along it before he gave a teasing nip all the way to the front, licking downwards until he reached the Lab's entrance. His tongue ran across the outer rim, watching it clench then relax in succession. Zuma moaned at the returning feeling, letting his claws dig against the wood beneath him. Rocky ran his tongue back to the center before the Lab felt a slight poke, as the Mixed breed pushes his tongue firmly inside until it breached the surface.

"Ahh! W-Wocky..." The Lab lets out an ear-shattering howl, once again panting heavily. An exquisite rush running through his whole body when he felt the Mixed breed's tongue flex inside him. Losing control, Zuma pushes his hips back hoping to push the slightly wet sensation deeper. The Lab's insides squeezed around Rocky's tongue as it moved further, swirling inside. Zuma gasped out sharply when he felt the Mixed breed's tongue stretch him out more, having much access. Rocky swirled his tongue once again, making the Lab moan from intense pleasure.

Before Zuma knew it, he felt Rocky's tongue pull back, leaving Zuma's entrance with a wet 'pop' sound. The Lab's outer rim squeezed together tightly as if it wanted that missing sensation to come back.

"Evewy time you do that, I feel like I'm going to explode.." Rocky giggled, lightly tapping Zuma's rear end.

"That's a good thing, so-"

"Just mate me alweady Wocky...I need you now!"

The Mixed breed took a deep breath before mounting the Lab, wrapping his two front paws securely yet comforting around Zuma's neck. Rocky moves forward, letting his muzzle rest over the Lab's head, nibbling softly along to Zuma's earlobe, letting his tongue pull on the fur around it. Fur brushes against fur as it comes in close contact. Rocky steps a second closer, adjusting himself at the right position.

Zuma let's out a sharp gasp when he feels a slight poke at his entrance, taking a deep intake of breath when the Mixed breed pushed a little forward, letting the tip of his shaft brush against the Lab's outer rim, teasing it slightly.

"Ready?" Rocky softly whispered hearing a soft sigh in response.

"Yes..." Zuma sharply gasps when he feels the Mixed breed's shaft slowly slip inside. The Lab instantly moans as he feels his entrance tighten. Zuma feels a slightly ticklish feeling when Rocky moves his shaft more upwards, giving the Lab that 'full' feeling. The Mixed breed pushes his hips forward, sending more joints of pleasure to the Lab's own shaft. That same feeling returned to Zuma inner nethers, spreading over his body, traveling down his spine. The Lab threw his head back in pleasure, feeling hot breath blowing heavily against his ear, going down to his neck where Rocky decides to trace long, sensual licks. Zuma opens his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for lustful moans and howls of bliss as he felt hips push up against him once more.

Rocky pulls his hips back, his shaft sliding backward along Zuma's entrance. The Lab felt his paws go weak as he felt the Mixed breed's length brush against his inner walls, squeezing against them. The Lab's own shaft throbbed in sudden need, hoping that exhilarating feeling would return. He wondered what happened until Rocky reversed direction and slid back in.

Zuma moans as he feels paws leave his neck, roaming down his back until they hook around his sides, giving the Lab a little squeeze before they griped, holding on for support. Zuma wasn't surprised by the speed of Rocky's movements, slow, sensual just like what he wanted...just like the first time. The Mixed breed carefully slid in and out, hoping not to hurt the Lab. He managed to stay in control, giving Zuma every exquisite, exhilarating pleasure and simply bliss there was, each movement felt absolutely wonderful to the Lab, making him feel more and more submissive, like he would put entire control in the paws of Rocky, as if the Mixed breed owned everything about him, his mind, his heart, his body. Zuma's heart raced just thinking about it. The Lab was getting lost in the Mixed breed's scent filling his nose.

"Wocky..." The Lab felt another erotic joint when Rocky let his paw softly grab hold of the Lab's shaft, stroking it up and down. Zuma bites his lip bashfully when he hears an arousing growl escape the Mixed breed's lips as pushes his length inside the Lab once more, tickling his entrance while Rocky's shaft embraced it. The Lab arched his head back more when the Mixed breed began to softly kiss his neck.

"Still want soft and sensual or do you want to go faster?" The Lab panted heavily, realizing he was nearly at his limit. He slowly nodded in response when he felt the Mixed breed's shaft twitch with lust.

"Go fastew Wocky...?" Zuma wiggles his rear end teasingly. Rocky pulled his shaft out to fix himself into a better position. Zuma let's out a moan of anticipation. Once the Mixed breed got a better hold of support, he slid his shaft back inside, doubling the speed he was at before. The increased pace only made Zuma moan louder, leaning his body slightly down then forward, hearing an erotic growl from the new position.

"You really are too irresistible! Like you're the air I breathe on." Zuma blushed, hearing sweet nothings whispering in his ear.

"Ahh! Let me be youw mate Wocky, mawk me and make me youws?!" The Mixed breed grabs the Lab's shaft again, stroking it up and down feeling a string of arousal drip out. He leans his muzzle closer to Zuma's neck, licking along it, his tongue pulling against the soft fur. Licks soon turned to light nibbling, which made the Lab throw his head back in pleasure.

Zuma was close and he knew it, tingling sensations ran through his body as he was reaching his breaking point, his head was spinning round in circles. The Lab pushed his hips back, yearning for a deeper thrust to push him over the edge. Zuma lets out a gasp followed by a desperate moan.

Rocky's growls soon turned into howls of ecstasy, the Mixed breed didn't even care if any pup could hear him, he was too lost in euphoria, close to his release.

"Zumi..." The Lab's eyes flashed open while ears perked up, he hadn't heard that pet name in so long, especially from the pup who gave him it. Zuma longed to be called that by the Mixed breed, only him. Rocky felt himself growing closer to his breaking point as well as he thrust into the Lab, his shaft slipping in and out with quick, impressive speed. Rocky kept his paw at the Lab's shaft, teasing Zuma even more, throwing the Lab into an even bigger ocean of bliss, a volcano of sedimentary pleasure.

Rocky howled even louder, ear shattering even. His thrusts became faster, his primal instincts gave in, that's when he lost all control. The Mixed breed's canines dug deep into the Lab's neck, staining his chocolate colored fur crimson red. The Lab howled out in ecstasy. Rocky couldn't hold out for so long, he wanted Zuma like crazy! Mating him was nothing then spending day after day with the Lab, taking, laughing until the night is young, taking Zuma into his paws at night when the two pups would be sent into dreamland, only each other in their minds. Rocky let a single tear roll down his muzzle as he saw two parallel marks, deep and visible, seen from miles away.

"Wocky...I love you." The Mixed breed instantly removed his canines, howling in ecstasy, as he slid in and out. "Knot me?" Rocky was sure his muzzle was flushed scarlet by now.

"Z-Zuma?"

"Wocky, I don't want to feel like just a fwiend you mate sometimes, bawk I don't want to feel like a fwiend at all. I love you, give me some sign you do too?" The Mixed breed opened his mouth to speak, but no words will come. He already lost control when he just marked Zuma, knotting him would be making the Lab's wildest fantasies come true.

"Z-Zuma, are you s-sure?" The Lab felt an erotic shudder when Rocky slammed his hips against him, a little rough.

"Ahh! Yes, yes, yes! W-Wocky, do that again?" The Mixed breed felt his wild side taking over, a side that was primal. Rocky obeyed, sliding his shaft out and slamming his hips forwards with harder force. The Lab let out an ear shattering howl which Rocky quickly placed a paw to stop it from waking up the whole of Adventure Bay.

"Zuma, shh?"

"I can't help it, I've nevew felt like this befowe!" The Lab suddenly felt something bubble up inside him.

With one more hard, rough push slammed against the Lab's entrance. He felt his body tingle and tremble, rearing his hips back as a lightheaded blissfulness washed over him. Zuma clawed the wood beneath, scratching it when he found his release, howling in utter bliss.

The Mixed breed continued to thrust into the Lab as he almost found his release, his hard thrusts soon went softer, sensual, still with increased speed, but less intensity. Zuma moaned when he felt something wrap around Rocky's shaft as it clenched inside his entrance. The knot tied around the Mixed breed's rounded tip, making it difficult to slid back out. With one more thrust, Rocky found his release as he let out a pleasurable growl followed by a loud, ear shattering howl, each bit of his arousal filling the Lab up.

At that point the Lab lost complete balance, falling to his stomach, the Mixed breed laid on top, planting a set of soft butterfly kisses over the back of Zuma's head, down to his neck where the red mark lay. The two pups found their breath as Zuma turned his head slightly back.

"Wocky...kiss me?" The Mixed breed smiled, leaning forward and catching the Lab's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. 'What was I thinking? I'm in love with Wocky, no pup could evew hold my heawt apawt fwom him.'

Before long, the knot loosened, making the pups free from each other - not like they could stay away. The Mixed breed was surprised when he saw Zuma bounce on top of him, paws wrapped around his neck.

"Didn't think you have any energy after what we just did?" Zuma giggled, shaking his head in response.

"I don't, I'm tiwed...but I'm so happy." Rocky tilted his head in confusion.

"You weren't this happy when we first mated-"

"Not because of that." The Lab leaned forward, pecking a light kiss to Rocky's lips. "Because I've finally got youw mawk!" The Mixed breed's eyes went wide.

'Oh yeah, I marked him...oh bark, what have I done?'

"Doesn't that mean I'm finally youw mate?" The Mixed breed lowered his head, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, I guess." Zuma smiled, tail wagging happily as he threw his paws around Rocky, knocking the oxygen out of the Mixed breed.

'He's so happy now, I can't tell him the truth just yet...curse my instincts, I wish I was a full pup now...I can't even say no to Zuma. Even if I tried, his muzzle is so cute and that smile...it's not like I don't want to, I love him. He should know that by now...even if I'm too shy to tell Zuma myself, he must have read that letter, though? I'm just not ready yet...what if I end up being a bad mate, a pup who isn't what Zuma wants?' Thought after thought clouded Rocky's mind as he wrapped Zuma in his paws, feeling his eyes slowly fluttering down.

"I love you Wocky."

'I love you too Zuma.'

Before they knew it, silence filled the two as they closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep. Paws wrapped around each other. Both a smile on their muzzles, although Rocky's soon fell, as he looked down at the sleeping Labrador, muzzle resting on his chest. The Mixed breed placed a paw softly over the side of the Lab's muzzle, letting a small moan escape. A single tear rolled down as Rocky gently ran his paw down to the red mark, a word or two slipping from his lips.

"I'm sorry Zuma."

* * *

 **A/n: Hello my fellow readers!**

 **Sorry for the long update, I've been feeling under the weather a lot and somehow my mind's always on lock down, as you can tell I've had a hard time writing this chapter, pretty sure I messed up at least once or twice. Been having a lot on my mind also which has made it hard to concentrate until I just brush away those thoughts.**

 **So not much surfing in this chapter, so they'll be more in further ones and also the locations change!**

 **Going into the story just like any chapter three, I have to add a mating scene, was originally going to put it in the end of chapter two, but I left that one heartwarming. For some reason I don't even know where I was going with that scene, my head was spinning half the time.**

 **Now I'm going to stuff my face with food before I make a start with chapter four!**

 **See ya'll soon dudes! :D**


End file.
